


Dirty Sexy Money

by emquin



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dirty Sexy Money - Freeform, Future Fic, Klaine, M/M, daddy Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Blaine's father, Blaine is asked to take his father's job as the Hummel's family lawyer. This doesn't only mean more money, it means going back to people he considered his family and a world he was sure he's left behind. With a daughter and a fiance, he was sure his life was set, but taking the job means seeing the man he was in love with once...the man he might still love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Anderson Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one fanfic I will be editing as I post...so there might be some changes to certain things...so for anyone that's read it before I might even be adding or deleting scenes depending...
> 
> This fic is based off of one of my favorite tv-shows: Dirty Sexy Money. It was sadly cancelled during it's second season -- a lot to do with the writer's strike going on at the time. As most of my fics, I did take a lot creative license with the fic, but it is set in that world with some characters taking on some of the roles from the show...so for the sake of the fic, Burt Hummel comes from one of those mega-rich families and he has continued that legacy. Blaine's father and big shot lawyer was the Hummel family lawyer and fixer. 
> 
> In this fic, the character of Nick is not Warbler Nick...though I don't mind if some readers take him to be so. He has a different backstory and never attended Dalton.

Kurt Hummel was the son of one of the richest men in the world and waking up with a headache from a long night of drinking was not welcome, but nevertheless familiar. Waking to another man in his bed, however, was unusual. Not unusual because Kurt was unused to bringing one-night stands home, but because none of them ever stayed the night.

For a moment, Kurt didn't know what to do. Did he try to go back to sleep so that the other woke up and left, did he himself wake him up and tell him to leave, or did Kurt just head into his bathroom for his morning routine and hope that the man – what was his name again? – left while he was busy preparing for the day?

In the time it had taken Kurt to consider what he might do, however, his choices were taken from him. Because, the man gave a groan and turned to his back all while rubbing his eyes.

"What…where—" he yawned, "—am I?

He was a handsome boy with dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes, blue irises that Kurt remembered having met from across the dance floor, eyes that had made him promise himself he would have a taste of that boy. Still, the name escaped him.

"In my room," he spoke up, and coughed.

"Oh."

He looked at Kurt, then, and gasped. "You're…"

Kurt tried not to look bored, but his patience was really growing thin and his head was still throbbing.

"Kurt Hummel, yes," Kurt said and then slipped off the bed, bringing his sheet with him to wrap around his waist.

"Did we?" He asked, and then lifted the blanket that covered him, "oh, I guess we…" He seemed excited, happy about this prospect. "God, that's so cool!" he exclaimed suddenly, "not a lot of guys could say they had sex with Kurt Hummel…and you were my first too and that's just so…Matt's never going to believe this happened."

"Right," Kurt said, deciding at last that he couldn't handle having this stranger in his room, even if they had slept with each other some six hours before, "listen, I'm going to go into my bathroom, and by the time I get back, I don't want to see you here."

A flash of hurt crossed the boy's eyes and Kurt knew he was being a bit abrasive, but this was just who he was and he couldn't really be expected to coddle the boy just because he'd taken his virginity. The boy on the bed nodded and looked away.

Kurt bit down on his lip and thought for a moment that maybe he could say something, explain that it wasn't him…it was just how Kurt was. Instead he walked towards his bathroom and closed the door. He leaned against the door for a while and then put himself together. He really needed to stop picking up random boys at clubs. He got into the shower, after dropping the sheet in a hamper.

The shower did wonders for him, washing away the sweat and grime from what he was starting to remember as a rather hot round of sex. It cleared his head a bit and by the time he was pulling a silk bathrobe on and dropping into a chair in front of his vanity, he even thought he remembered that he'd picked up the other boy because he looked so very different from the only boy that would actually hold his heart.

Kurt rubbed moisturizer on his face after he'd finished with a number of other products from his morning skin care regime and brushed his hair back out of his face, before getting up and walking through a different door than the one that led to his room, into a walk-in-closet that was at least half the size of his bedroom.

He chose his outfit carefully, changing and exchanging articles of clothing until he was satisfied in dark skinny jeans and a button up shirt and bowtie. Kurt took a deep breath before leaving his closet through the door that led back to his bedroom. For all he knew, the boy could still be there, and he'd have to deal with him again. Luckily, he was gone, and had even left the door to his room open.

Kurt sighed. That was one last thing that he might have to worry about. He went back to the bathroom to style his hair, sweeping it back from his forehead and spraying copious amounts of hairspray over it. After deeming himself presentable he left his room, walking down the long, well decorated hallway to a wide staircase that would take him down to the main foyer, the sitting room, dining room, and kitchen.

When he entered the dining room, a rather large room, aptly decorated like the rest of the house in elegant creams, whites, and browns, it was to find his family already seated around the table large round table eating breakfast.

His father, Burt Hummel sat in a suit, nursing a cup of coffee as he read the morning paper. Next to him Carole, Kurt's stepmother, was pouring milk into a cup for her youngest grandchild, Ryan.

Ryan and his older sister sat side by side with their own stacks of chocolate chip pancakes. Next to them, Kurt's stepbrother Finn, munched on a piece of toast, his attention more focused on his wife that the kids. Rachel Berry talked loudly and much too fast about yet another role that she was considering auditioning for.

"I don't need the money of course, and the director is not someone I've worked with before, but you know it could be good to get back to it for a while. But I do want to see how it goes with that tv-show. I don't know, Finn, I'll really have to think hard on this. And of course I have to think of the kids and…"

"Good Morning, everyone," Kurt said as he stepped into the room.

There was a cry of, "Uncle Kurt!" from his six year old niece, Shelby, who tried to push off of the table to get off her chair but was restrained by Finn.

Kurt laughed and walked to her side to drop a kiss to her forehead, "I think you should finish eating before any running around," he suggested.

She pushed her head back to look up at him. "But I want to play you with you," she said quickly.

"After breakfast, okay. I promise." He ruffled her hair a bit, "I have to eat now too, you know."

As soon as her daughter had become distracted by breakfast again, Rachel turned to Kurt who had sat down in the empty chair between her and his father.

"So, who was he?" She asked at once, "We saw him leaving."

"Practically ran to the elevator poor thing," Carole added, with a tilt of her head.

Burt looked up from his newspaper, but merely glanced at Kurt and said nothing. Kurt knew his father didn't like his behavior. Neither did Carole, or Finn, or Rachel, come to think of it.

Kurt felt his cheeks warm up a bit. "Someone I met last night…he's no one."

Rachel pouted and shook her head. "Finn tell him, tell him how much better it is when you're actually in love with the person."

Kurt stared at her, waiting for what Finn would do. Finn looked like a startled deer and opened and closed his mouth for a moment, before, "whatever she said, bro."

He didn't want to remind them, because of the memories it brought, that he did know. Kurt knew what it was like when you loved the other person. But he couldn't get him back. It just wasn't possible, and there was no one else out there for Kurt.

Kurt laughed a humorless and tried to act nonchalant as he pulled at the bowl of cut up fruit, which he practically emptied onto his plate. He hadn't taken more than a few bites when the phone rang, loudly in the next room.

They heard one of the maids running to get the phone and a few minutes later, she stood with the wireless, at the door. "Mr. Hummel," she said, "they want a word with you."

"Who is it Maria?"

"The police."

Burt stood up and brushed off his clothes, before taking the phone. He didn't leave the room to take the call, but answered it right then and there.

"Hello."

In the silence that had befallen the room, they could hear just barely the voice of a gruff man with a heavy New York accent.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Hummel, that I have bad news for you. Mr. Anderson is dead."

Kurt was still as possible. He couldn't believe it. For a moment he didn't want to believe it. His father must have had the same reaction, because he said nothing for a long time.

"His plane was found earlier this morning in the Long Island Sound."

Kurt dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair, suddenly not hungry. Instead something else churned in his stomach.

"Are you sure he's…" Burt didn't have to finish the sentence.

"His body hasn't been found, but…"

Burt sighed. "It was his plane. He'd boarded it."

Carole had gotten up and gone to Burt's side by then, and steered him towards his chair, taking the phone from him and quickly assuring the police officer that they were fine, and hanging up.

Kurt continued to sit still, not thinking about Mr. Anderson in particular, but another Anderson and what his reaction to Drew Anderson's death would be.

\- - -

Blaine Anderson had just stepped into his office, when his secretary's phone went off. Daisy answered the phone and he mouthed a hello as he headed into his office, closing the door behind him and dropping his suitcase by his desk.

The office was small, cramped if he was being truthful. One wall, the one behind his desk, held shelves full of books. Other than the desk and two chairs right in front of it, the room didn't hold much else. It was neatly arranged, but it was still not the kind of office that Blaine had ever imagined having when he'd decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a lawyer.

On his desk a few picture frames greeted him when he sank into his comfortable chair. One of those pictures he paid extra attention to, the one that held his to be husband and their daughter, Amelia. He smiled at the picture for a moment, letting himself wish for a moment that he was back home with Nick and Amelia. His moment was cut short when Daisy pushed open his door, looking nervous.

"Blaine," she said, "it's about your father…"

He began to shake his head. "No," he said at once, "I don't want to talk to him, I've said it a thousand times. I want nothing to do with that man, when is he ever going to…"

Daisy shook her head, stopping him, "it's not…it isn't that. Blaine, your dad is…he's dead."

And suddenly, the world was tilted on its hilt.

Although Blaine had not talked to his father in over a year, he would never have wished for his father to come to any harm. He just hadn't wanted to bring the world his father lived in to his family, into his life, not when everything was finally looking up for him.

"What…what happened?"

"His plane crashed into the Long Island Sound…you'll have to talk to the police yourself, I didn't think you'd want to hear it from them. I can start making arrangements for…"

Blaine cut her off, "there's no need," he said, "I'm sure the Hummels will take care of everything."

"Right," Daisy nodded and stood awkwardly in his office for a moment, before she asked, "should I cancel the rest of your day?"

Blaine considered it for a moment. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able to afford not being in for the whole day, or even missing several, but he didn't know if he could handle being idle for the rest of the day. He knew that eventually he would have to talk to Burt Hummel, that eventually he would have to make those hard decisions that they couldn't make up for him. Later that night, he would have to tell Nick and maybe even have to make the call to England to tell his mom.

"No," he said, "I…I need to keep my mind off of it."

It was harder said than done. Throughout the rest of the day, Blaine kept thinking back to all the times he'd turned his father away, told him to not bother him. He thought back to the times when he'd been disappointed by a father too busy with work to care about him. And then, because it came with the territory, he thought about the Hummels.

Mr. Anderson had worked for Burt Hummel since before Blaine had even been born. He was the family lawyer, which meant for all intents and purposes that he was at the beck and call of every one of the Hummels whenever they ran into any sort of trouble. It had cut into every day of Blaine's life as a child. And he'd been dragged along into the world of money that the Hummels inhabited.

His mother had always been wary of their family becoming too much of a fixture with the Hummels. She'd easily gotten accustomed to the kind of money that her husband was making, but she'd also hated the way that his work took him away from her and Blaine.

It hadn't come as much of a surprise when one day, she took Blaine and left. He'd gone from one parent to the other for years before he ended up at Dalton Academy, and there was when his problems had begun and they came in the form of Burt Hummel's only son, Kurt.

Thinking about Kurt was a thought path that Blaine nipped right in the bud, because he knew where those thoughts led, and it wasn't a good place.

About halfway through the day, Blaine gave up on doing any work. Anything he had managed to get done had been done half-heartedly and Blaine knew he'd have to go over everything again.

"I think I'm going to head home, Daisy," he called through the open door and gathered his things.

"Okay," she said and came into the office, "I'll clear your schedule for the rest of the day. I know…I know you and your father had your issues, but this is probably still hard, I just…I'm here for you, you know."

Blaine nodded. "I know, Daisy. Thank you. If there really is anything that I might need to look over, just give me a call."

"Sure."

She stepped towards him, then, and hugged him. Blaine was surprised for a moment, but hugged her back.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Daisy handed him his briefcase and motioned for him to leave. Blaine nodded, and after looking back at his desk to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, finally left the office.

It didn't take him long to get home, even on foot, and when he stepped inside, it was to laughter and the sounds of the tv on.

"Blaine?" Nick's voice called from the living room.

Blaine walked towards the living room. "Hey," he said and dropped his things where he usually did, briefcase leaning against the wall and his coat over a chair.

"What are you doing home?" Nick had tipped his head back on the couch he was sitting, and looked up at Blaine in concern, "what happened?"

He stood up from the couch, still in pajamas, his dark hair messy and unkempt. His green eyes swept over Blaine with worry and curiosity.

"What happened Blaine?"

Nick walked to stand in front of Blaine.

"My dad's dead," Blaine whispered. It made it so much more real to say it out loud, to actually tell Nick what had happened.

Nick covered his mouth with one hand, and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, Blaine," he said a second later and then he was pulling Blaine into his arms, making a soothing sound, "I'm so sorry."

Blaine rested his head against Nick's neck and just breathed him in. "His plane crashed into the Long Island Sound apparently. He was probably doing something for the Hummels. He always was."

Nick steered him towards the couch he'd been occupying and sat him down. He turned off the tv, and then turned his attention back to Blaine.

"I don't know what to do," Blaine said, "I have to call mom, and I guess I'll have to talk to Burt Hummel eventually…and…I don't even know."

Nick pulled him against him. "Don't worry about that just now. You can call your mother later, it's not like she's been a part of his life for a while. The Hummels will contact you, don't worry about them either, okay? Just…you don't have to do anything right now."

Blaine nodded and sunk farther into Nick, who rubbed at his back and peppered kisses on his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about everything that would come next.

"Where's Mia?" He asked, upon realization that his two year old wasn't in the room.

"Put her down for a nap. We had a…a very eventful morning."

Blaine groaned and burrowed his face into Nick's neck. "I love her, I do, but she's beginning to remind me of Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry?" Nick asked, "the Rachel Berry. Broadway? Two time Tony winner, Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, that one."

Blaine could practically hear Nick's brain trying to figure out what Blaine meant. Then, "how do you know Rachel Berry?"

"Hummels."

He felt Nick nod. "Oh."

\- - -

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"No," he muttered, shaking his head as if to add to the effectiveness of his disapproval.

Finn for his part just shrugged, taking a rather large gulp of the drink he'd asked Maria to make for him earlier, something that Kurt knew had to be very alcoholic.

He kind of couldn't believe that it was even up for discussion. In two hours they were going to be heading out to a church, to pay their respects to the man that had held their family together for years; the man that had made nearly every decision of his life, and instead of thinking about his loss, they were discussing his replacement. Kurt wasn't necessarily upset about the topic of conversation – it was only right they get a new lawyer and fast – it was just that Drew Anderson's son should not have even been considered to take over for his father.

"He won't want to take this on," he said, "you know him."

Burt nodded. "Yes, I do. I also think he is best for the job. Now, end of discussion. It is who I want."

Kurt crossed his arms, "and I have absolutely no say in it? Does it even matter what I think?"

Burt who'd been sitting behind his desk, stood up and crossed the room to where Kurt was standing, "of course it matters, but, Kurt, this is about who is best for a job that many would covet because of who we are."

Kurt rolled his eyes. There was no winning, not when his father made up his mind about something.

"Fine. Whatever."

Finn finished off his drink and stood up. "Drew would have known what to say right at this moment."

They let that sink in.

"He would have, yes," Kurt said, remembering the man that had been a second father to him.

Carole appeared with Rachel, then, both dressed in full black. Kurt nodded his appreciation of the outfits on them and wordlessly went out into the hall. He heard the others follow.

Kurt had only gone to one funeral before this. His mothers. Then, it had been just he and his father, broken hearted as they walked out of their house, only to be met by the two Andersons in the foyer. Father and son had helped both in their own ways. Kurt remembered the clammy hand in his own, squeezing, the arms wrapped around him clumsily. He didn't have that this time.

He walked next to his father. This was too familiar. Kurt reached for Burt's hand. How was Blaine dealing with it? Who did he have?

\- - -

Blaine, dressed in a black suit, held on tightly to Nick's hand as they got out of the Taxi. They'd left Amelia with a neighbor, a nice older couple that adored the two year old and had offered as soon as they heard.

"A funeral is not a place for a girl so young," Mrs. Reynolds had insisted.

Blaine had agreed.

There was a crowd gathered outside the church and Blaine should have known to expect this. He straightened his tie with one hand and walked forward with Nick, weaving past people until they were in front of a cop, holding back the crowd.

"Excuse me," he called out, "can we get through here?"

The cop, a balding man with a pot belly rolled his eyes, "who the hell are you?"

"This is my father's funeral. I'm…"

The cop cut him off, "it's everyone's father's funeral."

Blaine couldn't believe it. He knew, then, he should have taken Burt up on his offer to pick him and Nick up. But, Blaine hated the Hummels, not them themselves but everything they had stood for in his life and he wanted as much distance from them as possible.

"My name's Blaine Anderson. Look, I have my license; I can prove it to you…"

But before the cop could turn to speak to him again, or Blaine could even reach for his wallet, the sound of sirens distracted them all. The Hummels had arrived.

They came in three limos. Out of the first came Burt Hummel and his wife, Carole. Both looked serious, distraught and didn't stop on their way to the church. Blaine didn't try to get their attention. He knew the impact his father's death had had on Burt. When they'd talked on the phone, he'd been almost in tears. Blaine couldn't remember ever hearing him so upset. One occasion came to mind, his first wife's death, but even that was a hazy memory. Out of the second came Finn Hudson and his wife Rachel Berry. Finn wasn't actually a Hummel, but he might as well have been, and Rachel Berry fit into their world like she'd always been a part of it. It did help that her fame did not come only from her marriage into such a prestigious family but her talent. Out of the third, came the man that Blaine wanted to both see, and ignore at the same time. He didn't come out alone.

Kurt Hummel walked with his arm around a girl his height, thin and beautiful. She looked familiar but Blaine couldn't place her.

It was Finn that spotted Blaine and let go of Rachel's hand to talk to the cop to let him through. Blaine felt the flashes of camera's go off as Finn pulled him into a hug.

Nick came behind him, and Finn merely glanced at him, as he led Blaine towards the steps and the church. When Blaine turned to look for Nick, it was to see Rachel drawing her arm through his, and the two followed.

When they entered the church, it was only then that Blaine realized he should have just been early, because it was full. He didn't know everyone in the room, but Burt Hummel would have had a reason to invite them. Somehow all these people knew his father, and cared enough to show up to his funeral. And his mother didn't.

Finn lead the way to the front where two rows had been left for the immediate family. Somehow the Hummels fit that role. Blaine couldn't even deny it.

He sat in the row behind them, with Nick at his side. Their hands were clasped tightly. Blaine stared at his hand in Nick's and let himself take the comfort offered. When he lifted his head, it was to meet Kurt Hummel's eyes when he caught him staring.

His stomach churned. It had nothing to do with the funeral.


	2. The Job Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that if I had the chance I would probably rewrite about half this chapter. I did do some minor edits...but nothing too big...

"You don't have to go." Nick leaned against the doorframe to their bedroom with Mia in his arms. The three year old was wide awake, staring at Blaine with her hazel eyes, silent for once because she had her thumb in her mouth.

Blaine fixed his tie. "I know I don't," he said, not looking away from himself on the mirror.

When he got the call early that morning, Blaine had blanched, but he'd known it was coming. Making even the smallest of contact with the Hummels, had always meant their expectation that he might want something to do with them. So, of course, he'd been invited over for brunch.

"You can come with me," Blaine said, "I'm sure they won't mind."

Nick shook his head. "No, Blaine. I knew Kurt if you remember and from everything you've told me about them I don't want a part of their world in our lives."

Blaine ducked his head. "I know. It's just my dad meant a lot to them. For all that they took him away from me, it wasn't maliciously." He looked back up, meeting Nick's gaze on the mirror, before he turned.

Nick crossed the room and almost at once, Mia reached for Blaine, who took her and kissed her forehead. She giggled and reached one hand to his face. Nick pursed his lips.

"I just. I think this is a terrible idea and, I just have this feeling at the pit of my stomach that this isn't just brunch."

Blaine laughed. Of course it wasn't just brunch. He nuzzled his face against Mia's, taking in her smell. There was nothing like just breathing in his daughter. He ran a hand over her slightly curling hair.

"Well, it isn't just brunch," he said to Nick, "things are never just one thing with the Hummels."

"And if you know this, then, why are you going?"

Blaine shifted Mia in his arms and dropped down on their unmade bed. "Because," he said, "you don't just pass on a meeting with Burt Hummel. If I don't go see him today, he'll show up at my office, or worse, here."

He lifted Mia into the air. She let out a giggle and a cry of, "Daddy!" When he brought her back down she wrapped her small chubby arms around his neck.

Nick frowned at them. He sighed. "You can go as soon as I get dressed. I guess I'm taking Mia to the gallery today."

"I can pick her up after I'm done with the Hummels, I promise."

Nick ran an art gallery in SoHo. He was an artist himself, but was very particular about who he showed his art to. Blaine had urged him time and time again to try and put his own art in the gallery, but Nick always refused. Although his boss didn't mind when Nick brought Amelia along occasionally, Nick didn't like doing it, because as sweet as Mia could be, she also tended to get into trouble when not properly entertained.

"Okay."

Nick changed quickly into black pants and a button up grey shirt. "What do you think? Tie?"

Blaine shook his head. He leaned back on the bed, bringing Mia with him. Mia sat on his chest, legs resting on the bed.

"You're going to wrinkle your clothes," Nick warned as he set about brushing his hair into something that looked like he hadn't just gotten out of bed.

Nick's hair was what Blaine liked to call, Potter-esque, because it nearly always looked a mess. Blaine had made an attempt once to calm it with some of his gel, but it had only made it worse.

"It's just the Hummels, darling," Blaine said just as Mia wriggled away to lay down next to him.

"Doesn't Papa look handsome?" he asked her, not taking his eyes away from Nick.

She nodded seriously, eyes also trained on Nick.

When Nick was done, Blaine sat up again and after fixing his clothes and making sure his hair was still in its gel confine, he stood up, offering his hand to Mia, who took it and got off the bed.

"I'll walk you out," Blaine offered, after grabbing his leather messenger bag and hanging it over his right shoulder, "I think Clark should be here to pick me up, Burt said to expect him."

"Clark," Nick said. His voice was surprised and annoyed at the same time.

Blaine nodded. "Their driver," he explained, "I told Burt I'd take a taxi, but he just insisted."

Nick sighed.

They got to the elevator and Mia pressed the button with the downward arrow. Blaine held her hand, and watched Nick, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"After today, we won't hear from them again?" he asked.

"Yes," Blaine said at once.

It was what he wanted. He wanted to be as far from them as possible. He didn't belong in their world of money and privilege.

"Okay."

The elevator dinged, and the door opened. Mia rushed in and Nick grabbed her around the middle, picking her up easily and making as if to drop her. Blaine laughed as she wriggled away and waved her finger at Nick accusingly.

"Bad Papa," she said.

Blaine looked away from Mia to Nick. "We're okay, right?"

Nick nodded.

"It's just one meeting, one meal with them. Then, we won't have to deal with them ever again."

"We better not."

They got off the elevator, walked through the lobby, and out to the bustling streets of New York City. Nick left Mia with him while he hailed down a taxi. When one stopped, he turned back to Blaine who was hugging Mia.

"I'll see you later, okay, sweetheart," Blaine was saying to the three year old.

She nodded and he got up from his crouch. Nick hugged him as well, and before he could let go, Blaine cupped his face and kissed him, a chaste kiss that Mia pulled them out from, by pulling at Nick's pants.

"I better go," he said.

Blaine nodded and watched him get into the taxi. As soon as the taxi pulled away from the curb, another car stopped in its place. It was a black Rolls Royce, and the driver's door opened to reveal Clark.

Blaine had met Clark a few times when he was still in college and still talking to his father. Clark was a tall man with dark, graying hair and an aura of warmth. He'd worked for the Hummels for close to ten years.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," he said, and opened the door for Blaine.

"Good to see you again, Clark," Blaine said and got into the car, "but I do have to say, this is not necessary in the least."

"Nonsense."

\- - -

Kurt paced the living room. Finn sprawled out on the couch, rolled his eyes at him. "What's your problem?"

"It's Blaine, obviously," Rachel said.

She was perched on an arm chair, legs crossed. For once she was wearing an outfit that Kurt approved of. It had taken years, but Rachel was slowly getting some fashion sense; that, and Kurt had told Maria to get rid of anything that Rachel bought that wasn't designer or had some sort of animal on it unless it was tasteful. Lucky for Kurt, Maria had his approved eye for fashion. 

Finn frowned, seeming to be concentrating hard at figuring out the issue. "What about Blaine?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, Finn, go back to whatever it was you were doing."

Nodding, Finn picked his phone back up from where he'd dropped it on his chest and became immersed in his latest game.

"He has a daughter," Kurt said, "and a fiancé. He has absolutely everything he wanted and I can't…I can't be upset that he does, because it's wonderful that he's happy, I just…"

Rachel got up and crossed the room, "you want him to be happy with you," she said softly. She stared at him sadly and added, "After all this time, Kurt?"

Kurt huffed and mumbled, "I'll never stop loving him." Before Rachel could ask him to repeat himself, he spoke a little clearer, "I can't believe dad's doing this. I just don't get it. Blaine isn't the best lawyer out there, for one, and for another I don't think he's interested in the job."

Once, Kurt would have been happy to have Blaine near him in any capacity. Now, it was too painful. And it was his own fault, he knew. He'd ruined them without even meaning to.

Rachel came to stand in front of him, stopping him from pacing. She grabbed his hands.

"You'll get through it, Kurt, and maybe he really won't take the job and then there's nothing for you to worry about."

Kurt snorted. "What my dad wants he gets. And even Blaine must want for something."

He dropped Rachel's hands and walked in the direction of the dining room where Carole was overlooking Maria setting up the table. Carole and his father had been married nearly ten years, but to Kurt it felt like she had always been a fixation of his daily life. She didn't come from money like Kurt's mother had, but she'd gotten used to their lifestyle quickly while retaining her caring, maternal personality that Kurt had come to appreciate.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Does it matter? I've managed to somehow avoid him this long, we were bound to be brought together sometime."

He sat down in his usual chair and crossed his left leg over the right. "I just…I still care so much about him, you know."

Carole nodded. "We all do. You wouldn't be the way…well, your actions, they do speak for you."

Kurt buried his head in his hands. "What must he think of me? If he's ever read any of those magazines…heard about my reputation…"

Carole rubbed at his shoulder gently. "He would not judge you. Once, he was the person that knew you best."

Kurt nodded slowly, but without really believing it. He knew he'd changed from the person Blaine had known. Back when they were together he would never have contemplated going out just for a night of drinking for the promise of finding someone to warm his bed. He'd been so scared of even admitting that he had any sexual urges, once, and Blaine had been there for all of it.

They heard the elevator down the hall open and Kurt straightened up in his chair, for a moment wishing desperately that he had found somewhere else to be that morning, despite Sunday brunches being what Burt called 'family time' and not to be missed. Which is why Kurt had been surprised in the first place that Blaine had been invited, the brunches were for family and not for business to be conducted.

He got up when Carole placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked by him to the living room. He followed after her and came to a stop when he saw Blaine.

It had been two days since the funeral, and though Kurt had seen him so recently, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Blaine was just as he remembered him, just a few inches shorter than Kurt with curls he kept tamed under too much gel, and warm hazel eyes that had always been a weakness for Kurt. More laugh lines had appeared on his face, lines that Kurt wished he could claim responsibility for, and he seemed perhaps looser, calmer, more confident.

"Hello," Blaine said awkwardly and followed it by a cough.

Carole stepped forward first and opened her arms, giving him warning enough before she was hugging him. He hugged her back.

"No need for any awkwardness," she said as she pulled back. She left her arm around his shoulders, "let's just go into the dining room, shall we. Burt should be down in just a bit. Business call."

Kurt made to walk after them but paused. "I'll get Shelby and Mike," he offered, when he saw Rachel already headed to find her children.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. He needed a few minutes, some more time to get a hold of himself and really prepare himself for what that brunch would turn out to be.

Shelby and Mike, aptly named after Rachel's mother and Finn's father, were in the playroom that had once been his. His mother had decorated it months before he was born, and the swirling colors and cute drawings still remained on the blue walls of the room. New toys had been added into the room ever since Finn and Rachel brought Shelby home, but there were still some that he could remember playing with, toys he remembered sharing with Blaine when his dad had brought him along for a meeting with Burt. 

Kurt shook the memories aside. He couldn't keep thinking of Blaine, not in any capacity.

Shelby was sitting at the painted wooden table that Kurt had once used to have tea parties. She was busy coloring, tongue sticking out of her mouth. Kurt grinned to himself as he watched her.

Despite what everyone thought, Kurt loved kids. He didn't think he would, but then Finn and Rachel had brought Shelby home and he'd been in love. Shelby was a replica of Rachel, except she had Finn's dopey smile and his body type, she was going to be tall, Kurt could just tell. Mike also took after Rachel, except that he had his father's nose and was just as clumsy.

It was Mike that noticed Kurt first, and rushed from where he'd been playing with colorful blocks, to wrap his arms around Kurt's legs.

"Kurtie!" he cried, lifting his arms.

Kurt indulged him, by grabbing him under the armpits and hoisting him up to rest against his hip.

"You're getting big, aren't you, Mikey?" he asked the boy, lifting his eyebrows as if to show his surprise.

"I'm a big boy," Mike said proudly.

By then, Shelby had noticed he was there, and abandoned her crayons to show him what she'd been coloring, a drawing of their family. Kurt expressed his appreciation. 

"Anyway, I'm here to call you for brunch. Our special guest is here."

Mike clapped his hands clumsily. "Who is it?" He asked.

"An old friend, Mikey," Kurt answered.

"Will he play with me uncle Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "You'll have to ask him, now won't you?"

Shelby walked ahead of them, excited to be meeting someone new. This they got from Rachel, their excitement over just about everything.

When they got to the dining room, it was to find everyone including his father already seated. Blaine looked up as they entered, and Kurt couldn't help but notice his shock as he saw him with his niece and nephew, as if he couldn't believe that Kurt might like children.

It wasn't until Kurt had sat down and said a polite hello that he realized why Blaine had been so shocked. They'd fought over this, once. Kids.

"So," he said, "what have I missed?"

"Not much," Rachel said as she put a cloth napkin over Shelby's lap in the empty chair between her and Carole.

Kurt sat Mike down in the chair next to Finn. It was slightly higher than the others so he could sit on his own and reach the table. He ruffled the boy's hair and took the chair next to him, right across from Blaine. At least, he decided, he wasn't sitting next to him.

"So," Blaine said, "these are your kids then?"

Finn nodded proudly. "Shelby and Mike. I'd forgotten you hadn't met them."

Rachel nudged Shelby.

"Hello," she said politely.

Blaine grinned at her. "Hello, Miss Shelby, I'm Blaine. You have a very pretty name."

Shelby blushed and ducked her head a little. "Thank you," she muttered.

Blaine had always been good with kids.

Mike who despite having asked earlier if he could get Blaine to play with him had turned shy and bit down on his lip.

"So, you must be Mike," Blaine said, "is that a Mickey Mouse watch?"

It was. Mike was obsessed with Disney. Rachel blamed Kurt for it, because Kurt had taken to watching old Disney classics with the young boy. He'd even bought him the watch for his last birthday.

Mike nodded.

"Well, I can appreciate a fellow Disney lover. Is Mickey your favorite?"

Mike nodded eagerly again, but said nothing.

"My daughter's obsessed with Minie," he told them and Mike, "much to the chagrin of my…Nick, he absolutely detests anything Disney."

"Oh, you have a daughter," Finn said, frowning as if trying to figure out how that was possible, "but you're like…you're gay."

Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't help but join him when he saw Rachel's widened eyes and offended expression. If there was one reason to keep Finn around, it was for those moments. Even his father let out a few chuckles and Carole just shook her head.

"We used a surrogate," Blaine explained when he'd calmed down, "a good friend."

"Do you know who the father is?" Rachel asked, "Biologically, I mean, because I still don't know with my dads and sometimes I think that not knowing for sure hurt me growing up."

Blaine nodded. "She's mine. It wasn't as important to Nick, to have that connection, but I always wanted kids and to have that chance…" he trailed off.

"Well," Carole said, "she'd probably a beauty, I hope you've brought pictures Blaine."

"Oh my phone, yes."

Brunch was not as awkward as Kurt had expected it to be, there was even a sort of familiarity to it. It was almost like having Drew Anderson there with them again on the occasions when he'd joined them for brunch, or even so familiar because once, Blaine had been present during certain meals.

He'd been one of them, even though he had never seen himself that way. Kurt knew his father had always considered Blaine a part of the family, before and after Kurt and he dated.

When it was over, Burt excused himself and Blaine and Kurt looked after them. He didn't know anymore, how he wanted things to end up.

"He's still as charming as ever," Rachel said.

Kurt nodded. "I know."

\- - -

Blaine thought that the brunch had gone over well, too well if he was being really truthful. He didn't remember fitting in with them so much, or how they all seemed to just welcome him into their family as if he were just coming home from a long trip. They had changed though, he could tell, and maybe that was the reason.

Burt and Carole looked older, though still there was no doubt that Burt still held all authority over his family. Finn and Rachel looked finally stable in their relationship though still true to their natures. He'd heard they had kids, but hadn't thought about them in relation to Kurt. Seeing Kurt had been a shock, especially when he walked in with Mike in his arms, looking so natural.

The house was mostly the same. New paintings had been added and some removed, but the walls were still the same cream, warm colors, and everything was clean.

He walked with Burt down a familiar corridor to the office that he'd been in many times. It was more spacious than his own office, with a comfortable couch and arm chairs surrounding a desk that had been pushed against a wall.

Burt took the seat behind the desk.

"You must be wondering why I asked you here, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged as he dropped into one of the armchairs in front of the desk, "I don't know, Mr. Hummel, I think I might have some idea."

"Burt," he said, "call me Burt, after all this time you must remember I asked you to call me that."

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

"I want you to come work for the family," Burt said.

Blaine began to shake his head. "No. I can't. I have a job and people who rely on me to…"

"Nothing would change," Burt said at once, "you could keep your old office, and everyone on their payroll. We'd be just another client for you."

It sounded all well and simple when put like that, Blaine thought, but he knew it wouldn't be in the least.

"I'm not exactly the best person for the job," he said, "I could have a list of names for you to choose from. Better lawyers."

Burt shook his head. "No. I wouldn't need you to do that, Blaine. You, Blaine, you are the one that can do this job and do it well."

"No. I'm sorry Burt, but I can't take a job that will conflict with everything in my life."

"Not even," Burt said, "when it means finally having what you need to help others?"

Blaine stared at him incredulously, "you mean money."

"Seven million," Burt said, "for you to do with whatever you like. Charity."

Blaine knew that the Hummels already gave a lot of money to charities and other foundations. Kurt and Carole, Blaine knew, spent a lot of their free time doing that. But to just shell out seven million dollars to give to their lawyer to do whatever he wanted with it, it was unbelievable. Still, Blaine couldn't accept.

"That on top of your salary of course," Burt continued, "unless, do you want more? How about ten. Yes, ten will do."

Blaine didn't know how to respond. How did one just get up and say no to that. Just last week he'd had to tell a couple that the park they were fighting to keep open would remain open only if they had the money to pay for it. He would be able to help them, now, give them money.

There were so many things he'd be able to do.

"Think about it," Burt said, "if you decide to take on the job, I expect you here Monday morning."

Blaine wanted to immediately say something to retaliate to that, hadn't Burt just told him nothing would change if he took the job?

"I'm leaning heavily towards no, Burt," Blaine told him, "you know what my father working for you all those years did to my family. My mother had to leave the country to get away from all this madness. Money. I couldn't do that to Mia, or to Nick."

"Money is not the source of all evil," Burt said simply, "I know you see if that way -- you think it clouded your father's judgement, but those were his choices. I'll see you on Monday."

Blaine stood up and walked to the door, "I haven't given you my answer yet."


	3. A Decision Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few tiny things...fixed some grammar issues and such as well.

Blaine mixed the Italian dressing into the salad, with two forks. "It was like he thought I'd just jump at the chance," he said and stabbed a piece of tomato with one of the forks, bringing it up to his mouth to taste.

"But you told him no, right?"

Blaine nodded to himself as he left just the one fork in the salad. "He told me to think about it, wouldn't really take an answer."

It'd been hours since he'd seen Burt or any of the Hummels and Blaine was still reeling with how easy it'd been to interact with them.

"So, you didn't give him an answer," Nick pressed.

Nick wore a colorful apron that had been a gag joke from Nick's sister last Christmas and was spooning mashed potatoes onto a bowl. He looked almost comical as he tried to give Blaine an annoyed look.

"I'm not going to take the job," Blaine assured him and paused on his way to the table with the salad to say, "although, I…" he shook his head.

"What?" Nick asked, hands on his hips.

"Guess how much money he offered me just to basically give away…just guess."

Nick picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and took it to the table where Blaine had finally set down the salad. "One million? Two?"

Blaine shook his head. "Higher."

"Five?"

"More."

"Eight?"

"Ten," Blaine said, "Ten million, just to use for charity. So, I have to pause, I have to wonder if I can just walk away from that. Do you know what kind of difference that would make?"

Nick gaped at him, eyebrows raised, "ten million," he said with a bit of awe, "and what…just out of curiosity, what would he be paying you?"

"I didn't really ask," Blaine admitted, "I think he assumed I knew how much my dad was making…and really, it was enough for my mom to still not have to work to this day just from the divorce settlement."

Nick pulled out a chair and sank into it. it wasn't that they were in desperate need of money. They made all their bill payments, had enough to go out to dinner on occasion, and they lived comfortably in their apartment. It was just hard to pass up the kind of money that the Hummels would be paying him. 

"Still," Blaine said, "I keep wondering if this is something I should pass up? We've always talked about sending Mia to a private school when she gets older and this is just…another step in that direction. And, is it so terrible to have to deal with their antics? I…I don't know what to do."

Blaine got up to check on the Chicken Parmesan in the oven, before Nick could respond, trying to not look Nick in the eyes. He knew, or rather was pretty sure, what his reaction would be. Nick hated the Hummels; hated them like he knew only Sue Sylvester to hate them.

The problem was that Nick knew what'd happened between him and Kurt. Nick knew Kurt, had been his friend at some point even, and his opinion of Kurt was marred by his jealousy, and the insane notion that Blaine was still somehow in love with Kurt.

"You were together since you were like ten," he'd say, "of course you're still in love with the guy."

"I think," Nick said slowly, "that I really don't like the Hummels. I don't trust Kurt. Or his father. Even the stepmother and brother rub me the wrong way…but, you grew up with them. Despite how much you deny it, you were a part of their world and fitting right back into it, it won't be hard for you. You just have to do it for the right reasons. To help people, to do something good in the world and not just to make sure they buy the best yacht or whatever. 

It was why he loved Nick, his ability to just know what to say, to phrase what Blaine needed to hear despite his own feelings about the matter.

"I love you," Blaine said, following that with, "I think the chicken's ready."

Nick laughed. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"No. Not really. I think I'll sleep on it. I know I…I know I said that they wouldn't be back in our lives, but, Nick, I'm not my dad. I wouldn't…I wouldn't let what happened to me happen to Mia."

"So, you do know," Nick said.

Blaine didn't respond.

\- - -

Blaine spent about fifteen minutes pacing outside Hummel Plaza, the building where the Hummels resided, before Kurt exited the building, wrapping a scarf around his neck even though it was August. The slightly younger man didn't see Blaine at first, but then spotted him.

"Oh," he said, his lips forming the word perfectly, "are you…" he trailed off, and looked awkwardly at Blaine, before steeling himself and asking, "are you planning on talking to my dad about…about the job."

Blaine shrugged. When Nick told him earlier that he knew Blaine had already made up his mind, Blaine hadn't known in which way Nick thought Blaine had already decided. After sleeping on it, he'd even come to the conclusion that Nick had said that because he thought Blaine was sure he wouldn't be taking the job. He'd headed to work as usual, when on the subway he got off just a few streets away from Hummel Plaza where Burt would be expecting him, without meaning to. Whether it was a subconscious thing or he himself having decided in that moment that he needed to take the job, he didn't know, but Blaine some minutes later found himself outside the large, very old building.

"I don't know," he told Kurt.

Kurt blinked at him and gave him a look that read quite clearly that he was weighing what to say next. It reminded him too much of a younger Kurt when he was trying to let Blaine make up his mind for himself.

"Well, dad is up there and is pretty much convinced you're going to show up. Not showing up exactly on time might be throwing him off a bit, so props. But, really, if you don't want to be a part of all of this again, we won't blame you. Dad'll be disappointed sure, but he had Bill Clinton on the phone earlier trying to convince him that he could take the job."

Blaine didn't know if Kurt was joking or not, but he laughed anyway, because even if it was true, it was laugh worthy. Burt Hummel would think himself important enough to possibly render a former president to take on a job as a lawyer, even if well paid.

"We'll be okay if you say no," Kurt continued, "don't let him pressure you into anything…do it because you want to not out of some duty to us or to your father."

Blaine stared at him. Kurt played with his scarf, a nervous habit that Blaine remembered well, and seemed to be waiting for Blaine to say something. But Blaine was more confused than ever, because Kurt, this Kurt standing in front of him was a mixture of the Kurt he'd known growing up and some new entity entirely.

"Look," Kurt said when Blaine hadn't said anything, "I really don't want to sway it either way and I'll even add that it doesn't matter what you do in terms of what we had. I…I respect that it's over and that we've both moved on. So, don't even think of that as a factor for your decision. Just do what will make you happy, Blaine."

With that, Kurt patted his arm gently and muttered something about being late, and began to walk down the street in the direction Blaine had come earlier.

It was strange to see Kurt just walking the streets of New York, as if he weren't worth millions, maybe even billions of dollars. Where was Clark? Why wasn't he being driven anywhere? And yet another question existed, why would Kurt even be late for anything?

Kurt didn't have a job as far as Blaine knew and he had never intended to really take one. He was the sole heir of Hummel enterprises and Blaine imagined that some day he would have to run Hummel Enterprises and all the business that entailed. Maybe he was already preparing for when he'd need to do that. Blaine hadn't exactly kept tabs on Kurt. For all he knew Kurt was just late to a meeting with a friend.

Blaine shook thoughts of Kurt away, when he looked back at the door to Hummel Plaza. If he walked in, it'd mean working for the family that had ruined his childhood more or less, but if he walked away it meant not helping thousands of people that could benefit from what he could offer. He was torn.

The door behind him was thrown open again.

Rachel Berry stormed out dressed impeccably, clothes that Blaine was sure Kurt had picked out for her, and looking very melodramatic in her sunglasses and hat. Our of all the Hummels, she acted more like a celebrity. And although she was one in her own right, Blaine would always wonder how far being connected to Finn and Kurt had pushed Rachel to fame.

"Blaine!" she cried upon seeing him and enveloped him in a hug that left some of her perfume lingering in the air around him and possibly his clothes, "you must be here to take the job. Burt will be so pleased. I'm so happy you're here."

And then she proceeded to push him inside and lead him towards the elevator herself. Blaine let her, and realized as he did that Nick had been right. He had made his choice. He wanted the job.

"He's in his office," Rachel told Blaine, "but you know where that is. Is it weird coming back here after all these years? You practically grew up here…you know, people always assumed you and Kurt would end up together…and now look at where you are: You practically married. And Kurt! Oh, don't even get me started on him…"

There had been rumors that Kurt Hummel had turned to the night life. There were plently of pictures of him leaving famous clubs late into the night or early in the morning, but Blaine had never put too much stock to it, to the idea that Kurt could be the playboy people wanted him be. Blaine remembered well how shy and hesitant Kurt had been all those years ago. He couldn't for even a second believe that Kurt could be promiscuous in any way.

When the elevator opened at the right floor, Blaine practically shot out of it. And when Rachel tried to follow he reminded her that she'd been on her way out.

With a pout she'd remained in the elevator, but before the doors closed, she called out, "I will see you later, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine groaned. Blaine Warbler. Of course she would remember that. He didn't have time to think on it too much, because the moment she was gone, a hand was on his shoulder.

\- - -

When Nick was stressed, he drew. Weather it was small doodles on a loose piece of paper at work, or full on drawings of whatever could be found in his imagination. Art was a peaceful balm to him, it always had been. And drawing, when he couldn't set up a clean canvas with an easel and paint was enough for some days.

The day that Blaine accepted the job with the Hummels, Nick brought out his best graphite pencils and just let himself fall into the world of his art. He drew at work, sitting behind the desk where all the records of his sales were kept, as he waited for customers.

His job was easy at the gallery. He got to talk about all the artwork that he in particularly liked from their more popular artists and try and bring the work from obscure ones to anyone that might be interested.

"That's really beautiful," a voice said, surprising him.

Nick nearly jumped and he tried to push the drawing of Blaine he'd been doing right from his memory underneath the open folder.

"No. Don't. It really is amazing."

The voice belonged to a girl in her early twenties. She was a tiny thing, not too tall and as thin as a stick. There was a smile on her face. She looked oddly familiar but Nick couldn't place from where. 

"Is it for sale?" She asked next. "I mean, obviously it doesn't look like you're done with it, but will you be selling it?"

Nick didn't know how to respond. No one had ever wanted to buy his art. Nick had never wanted to have to go through the kind of rejection that made artists went through and for years he'd just ignored everyone that urged him to actually show off his art.

Blaine was particularly adamant that he do so, "you have nothing to lose, Nick," he'd say, "even if you get a thousand criticisms, the hundreds of compliments will make up for it."

Blaine had always been for pursuing one's dream.

"I mean, I can understand if you don't want to part with it," the girl continued, "but it really is exquisite. And I'll have you know I own a Matisse and a Renoit."

Nick continued to just stare at her and then he sighed. "I've never sold anything I've drawn."

"Well, you should." She placed a hand on her hip, "and I want it. I'll give you five hundred for it. I'll pay for half now and when you're done you can just give me a call and I'll have someone pick it up."

Nick stated at her eyes wide. Five hundred? He wasn't all that good. Some of the paintings hanging around him in the gallery didn't even sell for that much.

"What?" She asked. "Is that not enough? Because if you want seven, you only have to ask."

Nick shook his head. "No. No. Five…five hundred's just fine."

She grinned. "Wonderful."

Then she was pulling out her wallet from her purse. "Cash will do, right?"

He nodded.

"Good."

She pulled out a wad of twenties and started counting. She handed him exactly three hundred, "and two more when you're done."

Next, she pulled out a business card. She wrote an additional number on the back and then passed it to him. "The number on the back is my personal cell phone so you can reach me there. I'm going to look around a little more if that's okay."

After she turned around, Nick looked from the drawing of Blaine to the money. He hadn't even thought to wonder if Blaine would mind that a random girl had just bought a drawing of him. Perhaps he'd just be happy that Nick had finally sold a piece of artwork, even if it had been completely by mistake.

He entered the number on the card into his phone just in case and turned the card over to see her name. When he saw her name, he dropped the card.

The white card fell, dropping to the ground, and her name in gold cursive gleamed up at him. It read:

Amie Hummel.

\- - -

Kurt rubbed at his eyes and tried hard not to yawn even though the meeting had been over ten minutes before and there was no one there but the intern tidying up the place.

He couldn't remember when he'd been roped into going to the meeting with the editors in chief of the magazines Hummel Publishing owned.

"They squabble like children," he said, "each of them wanting more money for their budget. As if I make those decisions. Really."

The intern, a twenty something year old probably fresh out of college, paused and looked at him, "well, they think you can influence your father, or well, Colleen since she's really in charge, right? But you're Kurt Hummel and everyone's always said you had your eye on Mode…and there's been talk…"

"What?" Kurt asked.

He hadn't paid attention to the intern sitting aside by the corner until now. He was about his height, and only now Kurt realized he was wearing an ensemble that he himself would have put together. All designer.

"Well, someone said that your father might want you more involved in the business and Colleen has been making some really bad choices lately with Mode in particular, so everyone's saying that you might be taking over."

There was not a lot of truth to what the intern was talking about, except that Kurt had always, always wanted to play a bigger role in the running of Mode. Mode was his mom's magazine. She'd started it up before he was even born, and she'd kept a close eye on it for years until she got sick. Kurt had always followed the process of the magazine and once he'd even considered taking a more active role in it, but had denied himself that when he realized that his father needed him to be more involved in the business aspect of it all.

The publishing company was just one of their few endeavors, and one day Kurt would have to focus on all of them.

"That is not true," Kurt told him, "I am only here because my father could not be and nothing more."

"Okay."

The intern continued picking things up. Now, Kurt watched him.

He wasn't the boy that had sat in the corner silently taking notes that Kurt had just overlooked. There was a confidence about him that made Kurt all the more interested. This could have been him, he realized, if he'd lead the kind of life that everyone else did. Fashion had always been a passion in some way or another.

"So, you're an intern," Kurt said, "how long have you been working here?"

"Almost a year," he answered, "but I've been offered the position of an assistant for the creative director which is huge. It won't be available for a few more months, but I'm a shoe in."

Kurt nodded, "you must have impressed someone. What's your name?"

"Tyler."

Kurt nodded again and stood up. "Well, Tyler, I do appreciate your choice in clothing and I hope you do get that job. I think I would have been you if my father had been anything else."

Tyler stared at him for a long time and then he smiled. "Thank you."

"In fact," Kurt said, licking his lips, "when do you get off?"

Tyler stared at him. "Six," he said.

Kurt grinned. "Well, how about you and I meet outside and go have a little fun."

He turned before Tyler could respond. Kurt's phone vibrated as he walked to the elevator. He fished out his phone at once and answered it without looking at the screen.

"God, finally! I've been calling you like every five minutes. Do you ever answer your phone?"

Kurt had noticed his phone vibrating during the meeting, but he hadn't paid any mind to it.

"I was in a meeting. I couldn't exactly answer the phone. Now what do you want, Satan?"

She laughed. "Well, Hummel, I was just calling because Britt's birthday's next week and we were thinking of having a party."

"And what do you need? Money? Influence? You know I'll be there. How is Britt?"

The elevator doors opened and Kurt eyed his phone before stepping in. He didn't know if he wanted to hope that the phone call was dropped or not.

"I need you to host it," Santana said, "I'll put up the money for the booze, the DJ, everything. I just need you to find a place to hold it at. Artie was going to hook us up, but his friend bailed and now we have nowhere to have it, but I figure you can ask one of your friends and…"

Kurt liked being able to help his friends, but he hated when they asked for favors like these, when he had to use his name to get something done. It'd be easy, of course, but he hated doing it.

"I'll find a place," he said regardless, "don't worry about it."

In the background on her end, he heard a door close and then Brittany's voice saying something he couldn't make out.

"Thanks. I'll e-mail you all the details later. And I'll be sure to invite some cute boys for you."

Kurt laughed.

The elevator doors opened and Kurt stepped out. "Alright. See you soon, Satan."

\- - -

Blaine was struck by how simple it had been to just enter the office with Burt following him and say, "I think I'm taking the job."

There had been no hesitation, no moment after those words left his lips during which he regretted his decision.

"I knew you would," Burt told him honestly, "and I do want to make it clear to you, Blaine, that you have always been a part of this family. Your father was for a long time and we will miss him. But, it is good to have you back with us. I love you as if you were my own son."

Suddenly it really felt like coming home, because he knew there was no way that Burt was just saying that to say it. Blaine had always sort of known that Burt considered him a part of the family, but it had never been put like that, just said to him so bluntly.

Burt coughed and opened a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a bulky envelope and handed it to Blaine.

"What is that?" Blaine asked, weighing it in his hands and already sure that it was a lot of cash.

"Just a little something for the week," Burt said. "I always gave Drew some money at the start of the week. You'll need it, trust me."

"It's a lot of money, Burt."

Burt shrugged. "Yeah, well."

Blaine let himself wonder for a moment how he'd wind up using up all this money over the course of a week.

"I'll have my assistant send everything you'll need to your office later today along with some additional information. I'll pass along your number to the rest of the family, and we'll see how it goes."

Blaine nodded. "I should get back to my office, then."

"Yes. Yes, go ahead. I can tell Clark or one of the others to drive you…"

"No thanks," Blaine said, "I like taking the subway."

Burt nodded. "Whatever you want, Blaine. Oh…and you should speak to Kurt about the money for charity, he's in charge of that stuff."

"Alright. I'll see you soon, then."

Blaine shook Burt's hand and walked out of the office, not knowing how to feel exactly. There was an envelope of cash burning in his inside pocket, and the probability that somehow he'd wind up using it in help of the family.

Before he got to the elevator, Carole caught up to him. "Oh, Blaine, it's so good you've taken the job. We've all been worried you wouldn't…and things have already been so hard without your father."

She put her arm through his and led him to the sitting room. "Now, I need some help, Blaine. I've been trying to figure out what to do about Finn. I don't know if you've noticed, but he'd been slowly getting into a bit of a problem."

Blaine didn't know exactly what she was referring to, but he let her push him into a chair.

"He's been drinking," Carole said finally, "too much. Doesn't seem to stop. Kurt got rid of all the alcohol last week, but I guess he sent out for more or bought it himself…we don't know…but he just spends all his time at home just drinking away at his leisure."

Alcoholism was something Blaine knew just about everything about. He didn't know if Carole actually knew how much of a sore subject it was with him, but he let her go on, keeping his back straight.

"Well, I don't know how I can do anything to help. It's you that should…"

She cut him off. "We always went to Drew with things like these. He…he knew how to handle these issues. He was going to talk to Finn when he…but then the pla…" Carole didn't finish, instead looking a bit shaken, "could you talk to him, do you think?"

Blaine stared at her, not sure what he was supposed to say. Was this even part of his job? He was a lawyer, not some sort of psychologist. He opened his mouth to say as much to Carole, but she was already moving around the room.

"Thank you, Blaine, so much."

Blaine stared after her as she walked off. He didn't understand. Had his dad really planned on being the one to talk to Finn? What was he supposed to say? And if this was apparently part of his job, what else did he have to do for them? Suddenly despite still knowing it had been the right choice, he did wonder just what exactly he'd signed up for.


	4. Amie Hummel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that originally I said that I would be editing this as I post it, but I made the decision to just post it instead because it will take too long and I frankly don't have the time. So, I will be posting the rest of the story a few chapters at a time.

Amie took a deep breath, and fixed her clothes quickly, before she exited the elevator and stepped into the home she hadn't been in, in almost six years. Almost at once, she heard someone's footsteps and then, she had a warm body enveloping her.

"Amie!" Kurt cried when he'd pulled back, "oh my, Amie, what are you doing here? I thought…Europe and what's his name, Lorenzo? So much to catch up on, come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the sitting room.

She followed wordlessly. She hadn't been expecting this warm welcome. In fact, Amie had been preparing herself for a fallout, especially where Kurt was concerned. But his reaction was the opposite. He was, in fact, sort of strangely happy to see her. Amie didn't understand. Didn't Kurt know?

"So," Kurt said, "you have to tell me everything. Go on. But, wait, Maria!"

Amie perched herself on the edge of the loveseat and he sat down next to her after calling for the maid.

"Will you be staying long? Maria can have a room ready for you."

"I have a room at the Plaza," Amie answered.

"Oh, nonsense," Kurt said and turned to Maria who had just entered the room, "send Clark or someone to pick up Amie's belongings from the Plaza. Room?"

Amie hesitated only for a second before she gave Maria the information. Kurt beamed at her and then sent Maria off.

"You know you're welcome here," Kurt told her, "but, come on, tell me everything. What's happened? Why are you back? The last we heard from you, you were touring Europe and then you met Lorenzo…so, why are you back?"

"Well, for one I missed New York. For another, Lorenzo and I didn't work out. I also came to visit a few friends, and I missed my family."

Kurt made a cooing noise. "Well, we're glad to have you. Dad'll be so excited. Another of his children home. He has all of us together again, you know. Even Blaine."

Amie's breath caught and her eyes lit up, "are the two of you back together? Oh, I can't believe it! I always said it would happen…where is he? I can't wait to see my Blainers."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "Oh, no, honey, not like that. Well, I guess you haven't heard. Drew's plane went down last week and dad pretty much insisted that Blaine take his job. Blaine somehow got roped into agreeing and, well, today's his first day. You know, he's engaged now and he has a daughter? I don't think he and I were ever supposed to happen."

"Oh," she said and reached for his hand, "I'm so sorry." A strange expression crossed her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kurt said, "now tell me about Europe…come on…we have better, happier things to talk about."

Amie grinned and moved back on the sofa to a more comfortable position. "Always the gossip, aren't you, Kurt? You'll have to fill me in on the things going on here too after I'm done."

"Yes. Yes."

It had been almost four years since Amie had been back home. Three years since one morning she'd just decided to leave. Kurt hadn't even found out until he got home that night and found her room empty.

It'd been a week before he heard from her in an e-mail explaining that she'd decided to go to France for a month. That month had turned into two and then three, and then it was a year. They'd kept in touch, but barely. There had been a few phone calls, several e-mails, and the occasional text. Three times they'd even Skyped.

"Well," Amie said, "Europe was amazing. I always wanted to go but mom was just so annoying about letting me go alone and you were busy with the designing…so, anyway, when I finally got my chance I went. It wasn't going to be for long, but I met Lorenzo and I thought I was in love.

"He was amazing, Kurt, just amazing and so I thought, why not stay a bit longer? So I did. I loved it there. It was so peaceful and the people were so lovely. But I did miss you and everyone else and I've meant to come back and the last fight we had, it was just the thing that made me just want to get back here even more. So I came back."

Amie hoped her story was good enough. She couldn't let Kurt know the real reason why she'd disappeared for so long. If Blaine hadn't told him, then it wasn't her place to. And technically she wasn't really lying, because she had been in Europe. She just wasn't telling him everything she'd done while she was there.

She told him a few more particulars, kept him entertained with stories about Lorenzo who she really had met and fallen for, and then she began to question him.

"What's been going on around here?"

Kurt sighed. "Lots," he said and then got up, "but first I think I need a drink. Want anything?"

Amie watched him as he reached down underneath the small bar kept in the sitting room, and he pulled out a small key that had obviously been taped underneath.

"What is that about?" she asked, "is someone not allowed to drink?"

"Finn," Kurt said, "he's gotten a bit of a problem. It really doesn't help that he's a really mellow drunk so if you don't smell it off him you wouldn't even know he was, you know, drunk. I've been hiding the key everywhere for weeks. He keeps finding it, or I don't know, hiding his booze. Anyway, anything for you?"

Amie merely cocked her head to the side, "you know my drink."

Kurt prepared a martini for her, and out of the small fridge in the wall pulled out a diet coke that he poured into a glass for himself with just the slightest bit of rum.

"So, Finn's an alcoholic, go on," Amie said and ran a finger over the rim of her drink.

"Right. Well, Rachel is insane, as you know. She's trying out for yet another role that she doesn't even really care for. Finn is unemployed and a drunk, and of course that leaves the children to run around trying to get by. Mom and I have been taking care of them quite a bit, and Finn does love them, but he's just always drinking. Dad is just the same as ever. And of course, Blaine is back in the picture as the family lawyer."

Kurt took a long drink and then he added, "he has a daughter and a fiancé. The perfect little family."

"Oh, honey," Amie said, mouth turning down a bit. She put her drink down on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "you knew he was moving on."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "doesn't make it any easier to see him again and just know for sure that he isn't somewhere pining for me. I…"

Amie bit her lip, "are you…are you pining for him?"

Kurt shook his head at once. "Of course not. I wouldn't…I'm the one that…no, I'm not. It's just hard, you know, especially when I haven't exactly had one stable relationship since that ended."

"Well," Amie said, "to celebrate my return, we are going out tonight, and we will find you a guy."

Kurt shook his head, "no, that really is not what I need."

\- - -

Blaine was tired. Still, he dragged himself to the elevator and pressed the button for the right floor. It was the last thing he had to do for the evening and he'd put it off long enough. The elevator chimed when it got to the floor he'd desired and he stepped out onto the foyer of the first of the floors occupied by the Hummels.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," one of the maids whose name Blaine didn't think he'd caught earlier said, "are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Is Finn around?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Anderson. I think he and his wife went out tonight," she replied, "but you will find Mr. Hummel and Ms. Hummel in the living room."

Before Blaine could ask who she was talking about, the maid walked away and he walked in the direction of the living room. It was still very strange for him to be able to remember this house so well, as if it had been his own.

Kurt was in the living room and so were his niece and nephew, jumping up and down and laughing at something that another voice said. It was a woman, a woman whose voice he knew well. Blaine paused, wanting to turn at once and head back into the elevator and be on his way home. His day had been long enough that dealing with this was not on his agenda.

"Blaine!"

Blaine closed his eyes tightly before he turned. Carole hugged him to her and kissed his cheek, whispering before she let go, "have you talked to Finn?"

"No. I was coming to do that now. But he's…"

"Out, yes. I see," she pursed her lips, "well, see that you do talk to him for me, will you." That said she walked away, humming something to herself.

Blaine stared after her for a moment.

"You," Kurt said, pointing at him, "I need to give you something, before I forget. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Looking for your brother," Blaine answered, trying to keep his attention to Kurt and not the woman whose stare he could feel on his back.

"There was a dinner or something they went to. Rachel's idea. Anyway, come on. It's in the office."

Blaine followed silently, wondering just how it was that Kurt could act so normal, as if he did this every day.

"How was the first day?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. A lot of paperwork. My dad was very messy with all of that and he's left a lot unfinished from what I got through. I'm not even done."

Kurt opened the door to his father's office and stepped inside. Blaine followed.

"I was going to leave it for dad to give to you, but really I'm supposed to since I'm in charge of that money. Anyway, should be here somewhere."

He was rifling through a few things on Burt's desk and then opened a drawer that he also went through.

"If that man ever left things as I left them, it would be here somewhere," he told Blaine, "but you know how he always was."

The small quip at their past suddenly paused everything, because until that moment Blaine had been just the lawyer and Kurt the son of his employer wanting to give him something essential. Yet, suddenly there was something in the air. Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt searched silently.

"Aha," he said, finally and held up a manila envelope. "The charity money," he explained, "dad did tell you I'd have it."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

"We know you'll do good things with it," Kurt said softly, "you were always…you always tried to help anyone in need of it. Anyway, I should get back. I'm sort of babysitting tonight."

"Oh," Blaine said, trying to sound as if he wasn't surprised, but Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know…kids, but I really do love them even if they come from Rachel. And, you know, someone has to make sure they don't get cursed with terrible fashion sense."

It was a way of lightening up the moment, and Blaine knew this was Kurt offering Blaine an out from the awkwardness that he'd expected to be present during any of their meetings.

"They'll have the best of all of you, then," he said and then added, "they were lovely."

Kurt nodded proudly.

"I should get going," Blaine said and waved the envelope, "thanks for this. I'll put it to good use."

Kurt nodded. "Good night. I should get back out there."

"Night," Blaine said and didn't know if he should add anything else before he walked out of the office.

He avoided the living room deliberately and went to the elevator without running into anyone, promising himself that he would catch Finn first thing the next morning and have that talk with him.

Clark was down in the lobby talking to a blond woman that Blaine thought looked familiar and Blaine waved at him. He side stepped the woman, telling her to stay there, "Mr. Anderson, will I be picking you up tomorrow morning?"

"Not necessary," Blaine told him, "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure. And now? Can I drive you anywhere?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm fine, Clark. You can get back to…" he waved in the direction of the blonde.

"Right, sure," Clark said, "have a good night, then."

"You too."

As he was walking out of the building, Blaine thought he heard Clark say something about Finn to the woman. His curiosity was peaked, but he didn't dare go back in to try and listen in on the conversation. Instead he walked down the street in the direction of home and flagged down a taxi when he reached the corner.

Ten minutes later he was getting off outside his and Nick's apartment. It had been a long day and he was finally, finally home.

The kitchen light was on, but only his plate remained, covered by plastic wrap on the stove, a sign that Nick had already had dinner and even cleaned the kitchen even though it had been Blaine's turn to do so.

Blaine put the plate in the microwave, warming up the pasta to a more edible temperature as he poured himself a glass of apple juice.

Nick must have heard him come in, because he appeared suddenly, fully dressed still and looking worn.

"Hey," he said, "you're home. I was just about to call."

"Sorry," Blaine said, "I didn't think I'd be here so late."

"No matter," Nick smiled a little and then stepped towards him, arms wrapping around Blaine's waist, "you're home now."

They shared a gentle kiss interrupted by the beeping from the microwave announcing that Blaine's dinner was warm.

"Longest day ever," Blaine told Nick once he was seated at the table, "you don't even want to know, trust me. Is Mia in bed already?"

Nick nodded. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "She wanted to wait up for you and it took me just about forever to get her to sleep, but she just finally got to sleep."

Blaine had wanted to get home before her bedtime, but despite how much he'd tried, it just hadn't happened. Never before had he missed putting Mia to bed, but there had to be a first time for everything.

"She missed you," Nick added, "your voice. I…I tried."

Blaine cracked a smile. For all that Nick was an amazing artist, he couldn't sing a note for his life.

Blaine ate quickly. He hadn't realized just how famished he was, until now. Nick watched him amused.

"I guess you did have a long day," he said sort of musingly.

Blaine nodded, "and tomorrow will be a long day too. But, I got the money. Kurt, I ran into him when I was looking for Finn, and he gave me the charity money."

"So," Nick said, "a long day out of choice rather than because you're doing who knows what for the Hummels?"

"I can only hope. I still have to talk to Finn. Apparently he's been drinking excessively or something and I have to deal with it." He rolled his eyes and brought his fork to his mouth.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "and how exactly is that your job?"

Blaine took a moment to chew, but he shrugged in response. He really personally did not think it was any of his business if Finn was drinking himself to an early death. It was more of a family matter. Still, he knew from when he still had been around to see his father do almost everything for them, that those uncomfortable things had always been left up to him.

"My father always dealt with that sort of thing, you know," Blaine said, "and maybe it wasn't his job, but he worked for them for so long that he was like family. Burt told me he's always considered me his son and I just…they are sort of my family, you know."

When they got to their bedroom, the conversation had switched to Blaine talking about what had made his day so long: the piles and piles of paperwork that had awaited him from his father's office. He and Daisy had spent most of the afternoon sorting through just the folders listing all the Hummel businesses into something that resembled order.

"So, how did your dad ever get anything done?"

"No idea," Blaine said.

Nick began his nightly routine, changing into pajamas and rubbing his nightly moisturizer on his face. Blaine for a moment found himself thinking about Kurt; Kurt who spent almost an hour on his nightly skin regime, and then another hour in the morning. He shook the thought. Blaine hadn't thought about Kurt like this in years, but suddenly there it was, a memory of their past. He couldn't think about him.

Nick dropped his clothes in the hamper. "I have the more interesting story to tell you about my day," he said.

Nick turned to look at him, seeming to wonder for a moment if he should even be telling Blaine anything. But he took a deep breath and said, "I sold a painting."

Blaine broke out into a grin. "One of yours? That's amazing, why didn't you say earlier. God, that's so…just, wow."

Nick began to smile, most of the nervousness that had been present in his eyes, gone.

"Come here," Blaine said, "just come here."

His arms were extended and he walked forward to meet Nick. Nick grinned. "I told you, you could do it," Blaine said, "my artist boyfriend, should I say, fiancé. We have to celebrate. Soon, alright. As soon as things settle down."

Blaine kissed him, then, a soft, gentle kiss of lips barely moving on lips. When Blaine pulled back, it was only to stare into Nick's eyes for a moment, before he went for another kiss, but Nick stopped him, a hand pressed on his chest.

"There's more. It was a drawing of you," he said. Blaine gasped and moved towards him again, but Nick continued, "A woman named Amie Hummel bought it."

Blaine paused and his eyes got considerably wider and he coughed and then repeated, "Amie Hummel?"

So, it had been her.

"She's really back," he muttered and there was a tremor to his voice.

"She is related to your Hummels, then," Nick said slowly, "and you clearly know who she is…so…so she bought it, my drawing, knowing who you were."

Blaine barely nodded. Nick sighed. "So, it's possible she bought it because it was a drawing of you?"

Blaine shrugged.

He didn't know if that would be reason enough for her to buy something, the connection to him, but it was entirely possible. For a long moment he didn't know what to say. Would she tell them. Tell Kurt? Blaine didn't really think so, but then again Amie had never been very easy to predict.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"No, nothing. I just, I think she was at Hummel Plaza earlier but I wasn't sure. She just always…I don't know, she's more trouble than she's worth."

\- - -

Kurt left the door to Mike's room slightly open to let him some light from the hallway into the room, and then he walked back to the sitting room of Finn and Rachel's floor. Unlike the one of the main house, this one had a TV and entertaining system, so Kurt sat himself in front of the TV and flipped through a few channels to try and find something to watch.

Finn and Rachel were due home within an hour, and even though Shelby and Mike were fast asleep, he didn't want to just leave Flor, the maid that cleaned this floor, to take care of them when he was perfectly capable.

On an ordinary night, Kurt might have been out with friends or by himself, dancing and drinking at whatever gay club hit his fancy that night, but ever since the funeral, he'd found that he couldn't just make up his mind to go out.

The doors to the elevator down the hall opened. Kurt twisted his neck back to see if he could spot whoever had come in. He didn't. But he didn't have to wait long for his father to appear.

"Thought you'd be down here," Burt said, "I've just run into Amie. She told me you were babysitting."

Kurt shrugged. "Someone has to take care of them when their parents are off and about."

"As if those children would go without care here," Burt said, "Carole is here. The maids are available. I know you love Shelby and Mike. We all do, but you have never just stayed home for them. What's the real reason?"

Kurt had been waiting for this, waiting for the inevitable talk with his father. He'd avoided for so long, but it was something that both had known was coming.

"I know you've been hurting, Kurt, it's obvious to all of us. You've never gotten over him. Seeing him again must have been horrible for you."

Kurt scoffed. "Oh, yes, because you're actually concerned about any of that? Who asked him to become the family lawyer? Who brought him back into my life, when I was finally getting over him."

It was Burt's turn to scoff at him. "Yeah, right, kid. You're not over Blaine. You haven't even tried. And I've said nothing, I've kept my mouth shut about what you do with your life, but Kurt, it's like you've been waiting for him to come back."

Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't really know how to respond. Had he been waiting for Blaine all this time? Even though he was one that technically broke them up?

"I know you were the one that left, Kurt. I know. But, kid, Blaine has a family. He has a fiancé and a daughter, and he has a life…I just want you to think about that and realize that it's over for the two of you and you really do have to try to move on."

Never before had Kurt had anyone tell himself something as bluntly as his father was telling him now, but he realized as his father was talking that he was right. Kurt did need to move on. Blaine was going to working for them for a while. And he would never leave Nick or his daughter. Kurt was surprised to note that he didn't even know her name. Blaine just wasn't that type of person and Kurt would never want him to be. Not to mention that Kurt didn't want to break up his family, cause more pain than he already had.

"Why him, dad? You could have had anyone else…I…it hurts so much."

Burt walked from where he'd come to a stop earlier and sat down next to Kurt on the sofa, reaching to take his hand, "I know, Kurt, I know it does."

"I thought he would wait," Kurt said, "I really for some reason thought he would know what I needed and wait." He closed his eyes tightly, "I regret it, everyday. I was such a coward."

"You were just kids, Kurt," Burt said, "none of us blamed you. I think even he understood. He knew you very well, Kurt, I think he knew."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side, "then why would he…"

"He was still hurt," Burt offered, "despite everything, you still hurt him."

"I know."

Burt turned his attention to the TV. "What are you watching anyway?"

"Not exactly anything to watch," Kurt said and shrugged, he handed his dad the remote.

"Well, let's find something until that brother of yours gets home. You know, Carole asked Blaine to talk to him about his drinking problem. I don't know if he has yet, but I don't think Carole knew any better asking Blaine for that."

Kurt looked at his father in shock. "Is it wise to bring any of that up considering his mom," he said, choosing his words carefully, "I know Carole doesn't know about back then…but should he really have to deal with it? His father just died. Jeez. No wonder he's hated us all these years."

"She didn't know better, Kurt," his dad said, "it's not like we talk about Martha all that often and really, Drew would have dealt with it if he were still alive. It makes no difference."

Kurt shook his head. "Of course it doesn't. I think I'll talk to Finn myself. Blaine doesn't deserve this."


	5. His Answer Was No

Blaine was pleasantly asleep, only until he felt something poke him on the side once, and then again, a third time, then a fourth, and a fifth. The sixth never came however, because Mia had gotten onto the bed, then, and rather than to poke Blaine, she climbed onto his chest and grabbed his face.

"Daddy!" she cried, "wake up, Daddy!"

Blaine blinked and stared up at his daughter with eyes that very much wanted to close again. "Mia sweetheart, what are you doing out of your room?"

She shrugged at him and Blaine groaned. "Well, I am up now, Missy," he muttered and gently dropped her on the bed, on the empty spot where Nick should have been.

Nick was mad at him and Blaine didn't really blame him, although he did wish that Nick had been just a bit more understanding about why Blaine couldn't join him for his mother's anniversary party.

He'd been working for the Hummels for a week, and he hated how much strife it had already brought his family. It had all begun with Amie on the day Blaine headed in to talk to Finn about his apparent alcoholism.

\- - -

Five days earlier…

Blaine was late, sticky, and slightly damp as he stepped out of the elevator to the foyer. He dropped his briefcase on the ground almost as once and then took off his suit jacket, before picking it back up and heading into the rest of the house. When Maria appeared he almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Finn?" he asked.

"The family is at breakfast, Mr. Anderson. They were not expecting you for another hour."

Blaine stared at her. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to come in at nine?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. It's almost nine thirty."

Maria pointed at the grandfather clock in the living room and Blaine closed his eyes. It was only 8:30. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was definitely off by an hour.

"Damn it," he said.

"Can I help with anything?" Maria asked, looking pointedly at his previously white shirt which was now stained with the coke someone on the subway had been drinking and spilled on him.

Blaine deposited his things on a near table. "Any way you can have that washed for me or something?"

"I can send for a new shirt, no problem," She said and then added, "perhaps a tie as well. I'll consult Mr. Kurt."

Then she tapped her foot and extended her hand and Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her. The white undershirt was stained as well, but he kept it on for decency's sake. It was a mixture of clingy and stiff on him.

"You can go into the dining room," she told him, "I'm sure Mr. Hummel won't mind."

Blaine shrugged and left his things where he'd put them, walking to the dining room where all the Hummels were seated around the table, including one Amie Hummel. He'd actually almost forgotten about her.

"Blainers!" she cried the moment he appeared and practically leaped out of her chair to throw her arms around him and squeeze him.

Amie was actually shorter than Blaine. She was absolutely tiny, and she'd always been like this. It was why Blaine had liked her for so long growing up: she made him feel taller. Still, she was somehow really strong.

"I couldn't wait until I got to see you, Blaine," she began, "I'm so happy you're here."

Everyone else looked on with mild amusement. Rachel actually giggled.

"You're early this morning, Blaine," Burt said, "but not to worry, there is always a place here for you. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Blaine hadn't, unless a burnt piece of toast counted and half a cup of lukewarm coffee. He shook his head.

"There's plenty, Honey, help yourself," Carole said and Amie steered him towards the empty chair next to hers.

"When did you get in Amie?" Blaine asked, "I didn't know you were back."

Kurt interrupted before she could answer, "she showed up yesterday, completely unannounced. I'm surprised you didn't see her last night."

"Blainers was here last night?" Amie pouted at Kurt, "you didn't tell me."

He shrugged.

Blaine had grabbed a bagel and was in the process of putting cream cheese on it. He looked between the two. Kurt and Amie had always looked a lot alike which for Blaine had always been strange because Kurt was so often compared to his mother and yet Amie was his cousin on his father's side.

They had the same eyes, the same pallid quality to their skin. Even their noses were almost exactly the same. Only on their hair did they differ. Amie's hair was lighter and as of more recently a few darker and lighter highlights. It was why he'd chosen her.

Blaine finished spreading the cream cheese and bit into one of the halves.

"But what are you doing back?" He asked after chewing and drinking a few gulps of the freshly squeezed orange juice Carole had poured for him.

"Visiting. Thinking of staying. I was bored." After every answer she lifted her eyebrow. It was a hint.

"Good to have you back then," he said simply.

Soon after, Amie was pouring herself coffee in a thermos. "Well, I have to get going. I'll be back after lunch."

She kissed Burt on the cheek, hugged and kissed Carole, and waved at everyone else. Then she was gone.

"That girl worries me," Burt said as soon as she was gone and Blaine thought that for some reason he was addressing him, "she might need someone to keep an eye on her."

Kurt nodded his assent. "I think she's hiding something."

Blaine's breath caught, but he coughed into his napkin to try and hide his shock and then he grabbed the glass of orange juice again. Kurt was onto them. He couldn't find out about this. How pathetic would he think Blaine was once he found out? Blaine needed to talk to Amie as soon as possible. First he needed to deal with just about everything else that his job didn't actually entail.

Finn had been rather quiet since he'd gotten there, in his own world in a way, and not even Rachel seemed to be there mentally, too focused on her tablet and muttering to herself. Shelby and Mike weren't even at the table.

"Finn if it's at all possible, I'd like a word with you," Blaine said as he was finishing his bagel.

Kurt shook his head imperceptibly, and kind of frantically.

Finn didn't even react.

"It won't be necessary, Blaine," Burt said.

"Oh."

Truthfully Blaine was glad he didn't have to talk to Finn. He hadn't really known what he was going to say exactly and not having to worry about keeping a past with his mother apart from his new job was a blessing. He got up from the table.

"Well, then, if you'll excuse me, then I must go find Maria about my shirt."

It was only then that they seemed to notice he was just in his undershirt, an undershirt that was stained.

Kurt stood up too. "All fashion emergencies should be directed to me," he stated, "come on, we'll find you something to wear." He paused to look at him, "I might have just the thing."

Blaine didn't doubt it. He could remember more than a handful of times that Kurt had managed to fix his wardrobe with just moments of notice. Of course, then, they'd been dating and Blaine was half convinced that Kurt had kept a part of his closet for clothes he bought for Blaine for the instances when he might need to dress him.

"Maria said she would send someone out to get me something," he told Kurt even though he knew it'd be futile.

"Nonsense, they won't get anything right especially if she sent that girl, Helga. Worse than Rachel, she makes her maid outfit look horrendous. Come on."

"You always looked good in purple," Kurt said softly, and fixed his collar over the tie.

Kurt had gotten him into one of his own undershirts over which he'd given a dark purple shirt. The tie was mostly green with some blues and purples. At first glance Blaine hadn't wanted anything to do with it, but Kurt had insisted.

"Green and purple go together. Think back to that art class we had to take. Added to that, the green brings out your eyes when combined with the purple, it's subtle. And over all it goes well with the suit because luckily you are wearing grey. The cut on the jacket is fantastic, I hope you know. Does wonders for your shoulders. Now, if only I could get you to let the curls out of that gel trap."

Kurt walked around to stand behind him so Blaine could see himself in the mirror. He rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders and would have dared to put his chin on Blaine's shoulder if he didn't think it was crossing a line. Still standing just behind this man brought him back to other times.

"This is familiar, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, "I think you'll be disappointed to find out I've botched up fashion wise quite a bit since…"

It didn't need to be said.

"I'll have to get you back to it," Kurt said with a small smile, "if that's okay, I mean. I don't want to over step."

Blaine shrugged. "You're my friend. But, I'll have you know that I don't actually wear more than these suits now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked around him again, analyzing. "Better than anyone you have to know that any time is a time for fashion."

"Very true."

His phone rang, then, and Blaine reached for it at once. "Amie," he told Kurt, "and here I thought my gig wouldn't be full of bailing any of you out of trouble before noon."

Kurt made a motion for him to go on and he watched him as Blaine walked out to the hall to answer the call. For a moment he considered trying to eavesdrop but shook the thought. He knew, or at least from what Amie had told him, that she was out catching up with a few friends and then doing an audition she hadn't elaborated on. Neither of those things required that Blaine be called. There was something going on and although he wanted more than anything to find out, eavesdropping was not going to be the way he went about it.

He had to be stealthy about it, and eavesdropping never got anyone anywhere. Instead, he needed to observe them. Blaine and Amie had practically grown up with him and Kurt knew them both well. No matter how much they wanted to, they weren't going to keep up this secret for long.

"Well, I have to go, Kurt," Blaine said from the door, "but call if you need anything. Apparently everyone else seems to think I'm the answer to every problem. Thanks for the shirt and thanks for talking to Finn."

Kurt nodded. "You're welcome. When I found out they were asking you to do that I just…I couldn't let it happen. Not after everything."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you," he repeated.

"It shouldn't have been something they could ask of you. My dad knows better than that but he just…your father did everything for us. He had his boundaries but there weren't many and I do worry, Blaine, that they will push yours. Don't let them."

He nodded again.

Kurt stepped forward. "Come here." He opened his arms.

Blaine didn't seem to even hesitate before he was stepping into the arms that had once been his best and only comfort. Kurt held him loosely, but with the same kind of care. Kurt could barely breathe. Blaine was in his arms again, even if it was a meaningless hug. But still, there was his strong body, his scent, and even the weight of him. When Blaine pulled back, Kurt wanted to scream.

"I'll see you later," Blaine muttered.

Kurt could barely even nod.

\- - -

Nick glanced at the clock. Blaine should have been home three hours ago, but as had been the case since he'd started working with the Hummels, he was late. Mia who had refused to go to bed without seeing her daddy, was curled up asleep on his side in his and Blaine's bed. Nick pushed back a bit of her hair from her face. Mia was beautiful. Nick had never actually met her birth mother, but he imagined that she must have been very beautiful too.

The door out in the hall opened and Nick heard Blaine walking around and then he was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he said, "did she…was she trying to stay up for me?"

Nick nodded and slowly maneuvered himself away from their daughter. "Fell asleep of course, but she misses you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and leaned over her on the bed, blowing air onto her face.

Nick almost tried to make him stop, but when Mia awoke he knew she'd needed that. She shot up, arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Daddy!"

Blaine picked her up and held her tightly. "I've missed you, my little princess."

Mia blinked at him groggily, now that the excitement at seeing Blaine again had waned, she was ready to fall asleep.

"Song, please, Daddy," she said.

"Of course."

Nick followed them to Mia's room, but he remained by the door as Blaine put her to bed and sang softly. Mia was asleep almost at once, and Blaine kissed her, made sure she was properly tucked in, and joined Nick.

"Did you eat?"

"Yup. I was with Burt. We had dinner with the family."

Nick tried not to show his annoyance. Of course he'd been at dinner with the Hummels, never mind that his daughter needed him. Staying late for work was one thing, but for a stupid dinner with the family, it was the kind of thing that Nick did not see as necessary.

"You couldn't get out of it?"

"Not really," Blaine said and headed back to their room, "I'm going to take a shower really quick, I'll be right out."

Nick shrugged and walked to their bed, peeling back the covers and getting into his side. It hadn't even been a full week of him working for the Hummels and already things were changing and not for the better.

When Blaine got back, hair wet and devoid of all the gel Blaine tended to lather it in, Nick smiled a bit. Despite it all, he did have to remember that Blaine did come home to him at night and that he was trying his hardest to not get sucked back into that world. It really wasn't Blaine's fault that the Hummels couldn't do anything on their own.

"I got a call today," Blaine said as he turned off the lights, leaving on just the lamp on the bedside table on his side, on.

"Don't you always," Nick retorted.

It was a rare night that the phone wasn't ringing at every possible second. He was thinking of the night before when he and Blaine had finally gotten to bed and Blaine had been sucking on his earlobe and whispering the dirtiest of things in between kisses and they'd been interrupted by a call from Rachel who needed Blaine to look over her new contract for the revival of some role or other.

"It was the police," Blaine continued, and reached for Nick's hand as if to say sorry for what they hadn't gotten to do the night before because after getting a call from Rachel Berry the mood really was ruined, "they found a watertight box with my father's briefcase. I have to go pick it up tomorrow morning."

"During whatever time you're allotted you mean," Nick said.

Blaine sighed but nodded.

Nick pulled at his arm so Blaine was laying down and he could wrap his arms around his fiancé. "Did they say anything else about his plane?"

"No. I think the woman I talked to wants to talk about it tomorrow. I kind of thought…I don't know…I thought it was over. I mean, we had that whole service for him even though his body was never recovered and Carole and Rachel have stopped wearing black and now it's just back out there again. Do I even want to know what's in that suitcase if there's even anything important?"

Nick didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say exactly. Blaine had never been one to really truly seek out comfort. It was strange in their relationship. Blaine had always been strong even when everything was going wrong. It was only this, his father's death that had brought Blaine seeking Nick to hold him together. Nick didn't like thinking about the only other time that Blaine had actively asked to be held and allowed to break down.

So, Nick kissed Blaine's shoulder and his neck, slowly feeling some of the tension leaving Blaine. He trailed kisses up his throat, sucking at the spot just below Blaine's jaw that always made him shudder, until he reached his lips and then he angled his own into a gentle kiss that turned hard and passionate.

Blaine reached a hand up to cup Nick's face, holding him steady until he rolled them over so he was on top, legs tangled as the sheets fell off of their bodies. He grinded down into Nick and smirked at the gasp, when he pulled back his face.

Nick stared up at him. In the light of the lamp Nick could see only his right side lit up, his left darker and left in shadow. Blaine grinded down again, making sure that their groins were aligned and the bulges separated by the thin material of their boxers.

Nick tugged Blaine's shirt off, throwing it aside. He'd seen Blaine's body a thousand times, but he never once ceased to be amazed by the contours and hard panes, by the muscled arms that were an entire contradiction to Blaine's diet and lack of exercise, and his flat lean stomach. He ran a hand through the chest hair, pulling. Blaine groaned.

"Your shirt," he groaned, "off."

Nick acquiesced, pulling it off hastily with well learned practice. Blaine leaned forward, draping himself over Nick and kissing along his collarbone. Nick threw his head back. Blaine continued, licking and nipping, making a trail to one nipple, which he lapped at before bringing it into his mouth.

Nick shuddered.

Blaine did the same to the other nipple and then continued on, layering kisses down his stomach, and swirling his tongue in Nick's belly button. He nipped gently at a hip bone. Nick did his best to help Blaine remove the shorts. Blaine took off his boxers too, and took just a split second to look down, smile, and then inch forward so that their cocks brushed together, finally.

Both groaned.

Nick would never get used to this feeling of having Blaine so close like this, of having his hot sweaty body right over him, their skin brushing together. It was indescribable. Still, nothing compared to having Blaine actually be inside him, or to be inside Blaine. Nick could also never be sure which he'd like better. He wanted Blaine inside him.

"Want you inside me," he groaned out just as Blaine wrapped a hand around his cock, aligning it with his own, "oh my god."

Blaine smirked, but he moaned when he grinded down again. Nick lifted his legs to wrap around Blaine, pulling him even closer.

"Please. Inside."

"Yes. God, yes."

Nick reached to open the bedside drawer himself and pulled out the hall full bottle of lube and a condom from the box next to it. Blaine took it from him at once. Nick couldn't remember the last time he'd bottomed. He dropped his legs from Blaine's waist when Blaine nudged him so he could place a pillow under his hips, angling him upward a bit.

"So hot like this," Blaine said into his ear, kissing down his jaw to his lips, "I'll fuck you so good."

A hand slipped downward to grab Nick's length, teasing in its touch. Blaine let go of him a second later. Nick groaned in protest. What was Blaine doing?

Blaine opened the lube and had some on his fingers. Nick watched him and Blaine looked up, meeting his eyes. Nick whimpered and moved his hips up, a sign that he wanted it and he was ready.

"Shush," Blaine whispered and knelt down closer, dropping his face onto Nick's thigh, moving one hand against his lips and inching upward until he was at his ass.

A finger circled his entrance. Nick whimpered again. He wanted that digit inside already. Blaine poured more lube and then he pushed in, slowly. Nick wanted more. When the second finger went in he sighed breathily and made a guttural sound, rocking against Blaine's hand.

"More, more, more," he chanted.

It was amazing, those fingers rubbing against this most intimate part of his body. Sex with Blaine was like nothing else Nick had ever experienced. It wasn't at all like anyone else Nick had ever taken to his bed. No one made Nick feel the way Blaine did.

"Oh my god! Yes! Right there." Blaine had crooked his fingers right on the spot and he kept rubbing at it.

Nick did his best to not thrash.

"Please…I want you…please, more…"

Blaine pulled his fingers out and he smirked at Nick as he put the condom on and lubed himself up. Nick watched, eyes wild from the earlier stimulation. He was more than ready for more, for the actual event, as it were.

And there, there was Blaine, the head of his cock pushing in ever so slowly, stretching him in a familiar way that could never ever be anything less than amazing.

"I love you," Blaine said, "so much, Nick." And then he was fully sheathed inside.

There was pain, but then there was always pain, but Blaine remained still until Nick told him to move, and then it was magic. In and out. Gentle at first, and then harder.

Nick was incoherent, muttering words that didn't make sense and calling Blaine's name in between as he moved his hips to Blaine in the rhythm they'd set. God, he loved this. He never ever wanted it to end.

\- - -

Kurt slung an arm around Amie's shoulders and giggled. Even after years of trying every kind of alcohol in an experiment to figure just how his body would react, one thing remained the same, that he was just as much a light weight as ever.

"Last time…last time we were here you didn't drink anything," Kurt said and didn't really slur as much as he swayed on the spot, "yous gots a drink now Amelia…"

"Don't call me that," she hissed and wrapped her arms around his middle, "come on, Kurtsie, I think it's time we got home."

"Can I have a Blaine in my bed?"

Amie frowned at him. "Oh, no, honey, no," she whispered.

Kurt frowned right back at her, "Why not? I want a cuddle buddy."

"I'll cuddle with you. Come on."

"Not the same. I…I know he won't be mine again. It hurts, Amie, it hurts so much. I'm…he has Nick and his baby. Oh, that's funny…her name's Amelia too, you know. Blaine was telling Carole. Funny. Didn't even realize before."

Amie stopped still. "What?" she asked.

"Don't…don't flatter yourself that he named her after you…he probably didn't, but it's odd. They call her Mia, because she's theirs. Mia. I think he knows Italian. Is that Italian? I don't know."

Amie led him out of the club. The doorman smiled at them and asked if they wanted a cab.

"Driver should be right outside, thank you," Amie said and continued with Kurt towards where Clark had dropped them off earlier and she pulled out her cell phone.

Clark picked up at once. "I'll be right there, Miss Amie," he said.

"Thank you, Clark. I'll keep an eye on him."

Kurt had sat down on the ground, crossed legged and Amie was sure he would never have done that if he wasn't so drunk.

"It was supposed to be us," Kurt continued, "me and him with a baby, a beautiful baby. He didn't think I wanted one, but I did. I do. But back then, I wanted to live, to focus on everything but being bogged down by a child. It wasn't that I didn't want that life, I just wanted everything else too." He began to cry suddenly. Amie hadn't seen that coming.

"You didn't try to explain," she said, "he was so heartbroken after Paris, but he would have listened if you tried."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Nothing would have changed. I never told…I think maybe my dad knows…"

Amie crouched down next to him. It hurt her legs to be in the position for so long, but she needed to look at him, because he seemed to have sobered up some, or gotten serious enough because of what he wanted to say next.

"What, Kurt?"

"I said no," Kurt said, "I threw it back at him and I said no. After he spent months saving up and days trying to get up the courage, and after he found the perfect one."

Comprehension dawned on her. But it couldn't be possible. Blaine would have told her when they made the deal; he would have mentioned it, wouldn't he have? She didn't understand.

"I said no," Kurt said finally, hanging his head and letting the tears drip down from his face to the pavement below, "when he asked me to marry him."


	6. Meetings In The City

Four days earlier...

Amie had picked the same booth from all those years ago in the dive of a dinner that for some reason was still around. She didn't understand its purpose other than its convenience because the food and the coffee was actually horrible.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress in one of those classic light blue outfits asked.

Amie hesitated for as long as she could and then, "Cup of coffee, black," she answered quickly and added, "I'm waiting for a friend."

Amie stuck out in the dinner in her $600 dress, and her $1500 heels in comparison to the men in uniform stopping by to grab a coffee for their less than ideal jobs and harried mothers who didn't care for their appearance. Not that many people even came in.

The waitress eyed her. "I'll bring it right out."

Amie nodded absently. She was kind of nervous, though she'd never admit it, about meeting Blaine. It also didn't help that her head was pounding. Coffee even from this place, would be welcome. Not to mention that this place brought back memories she didn't really want to think about.

The bell at the door went off every few minutes with people coming and going. Amie paid it no mind and spent instead, her time reading the old rustic signs all over the walls of the dinner. So, she didn't look up when Blaine entered, looking slightly flustered. He spotted her at once.

"Good morning, Amie," Blaine said and slid into the seat across from her.

This scene was all too familiar.

"You're late," Amie said as way of greeting.

"Early morning call," Blaine said and placed his briefcase against the wall on the seat next to him, "Rachel's in a spot of trouble. She sabotaged someone's audition or something—" he rolled his eyes "—which doesn't really surprise me, I hoped she'd grown out of stuff like that. Anyway, I have about an hour unless another emergency arises. I don't know how my dad did it."

She smiled a sad smile, "you know how."

"At the cost of his family? Yeah, not something that I'll let happen to me." He reached for the menu, which was stashed behind the napkin holder. "It's still the same."

"Yeah," Amie said, "I don't know why I suggested we meet here of all places. God, is this the same booth?"

Blaine only nodded because the waitress had returned with Amie's coffee. She looked at Blaine and smiled, "can I get you anything?"

"The Spanish omelet and a cup of coffee, please," Blaine said and put the menu back.

"Can I just get some home fries and bacon?" Amie asked.

The waitress nodded, wrote something down on her pad and said, "sure thing."

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Blaine asked. He folded his hands in front of his atop the table.

"I'm still not sure," Amie said with a shrug, "this place. I don't know. As for a topic of conversation, Blaine, you've been avoiding me."

They stared at each other for a while. Amie didn't know exactly how to proceed, she had hoped that once they were there and the topic was right there with them in the air that it'd be easier and he might even start the conversation.

"So, what is it?" Blaine asked and rubbed his hands together, propping his elbows up on the table, now, "you want to know her? About her? Meet her? Or is this about Kurt?"

"It's about the fact that you lied to me," Amie said and kept it at that.

Blaine looked confused. Amie watched him. There was absolutely nothing that told her he knew what she was talking about. Was he thinking about the lie that he'd told Nick all those years ago?

"I haven't," Blaine said after his moment of thought, "not that I recall."

Of course he wasn't thinking of it. Blaine must have put it behind him, tried to forget it. Amie almost hated to bring it up, but she had to.

"The last time we were at this dinner you asked me to be the mother of your child and I agreed. I agreed because you were my friend, because I loved you and you wanted it so badly."

Blaine nodded. "Yes…and…"

Amie raised her hand to stop him. She had to say it first, she had to explain to him what he'd done.

"Blaine, I asked you why me…not that I wouldn't have offered when you started looking, but I wanted to know your reason. You and Kurt were broken up, Blaine, and I am his cousin and I look just like him and it made sense when you guys were together but you convinced me."

He nodded again, but still didn't seem to see where she was going with it. But Amie had known she had to bring it up to him the moment that Kurt had admitted it the night before, because breaking up after a proposal was not what she'd expected from them.

"You told me it was amicable…that you cared for him and loved him but you didn't want the same things. You wanted family and he didn't…"

Blaine still didn't understand fully but it was slowly dawning on him. He had lied about that.

"You didn't tell me," Amie continued, "you didn't once mention that you proposed to him and he rejected you and that was the reason you broke up."

"Oh," Blaine said and it was obvious that he hadn't thought about that night for a long time.

Amie reached across the table to grab his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It was when we were in Paris," Blaine said, "that summer the Hummels went on vacation to their house there and Kurt begged me to come with him even though I didn't have the money to pay my way there. I decided to not care for once that he was paying even though I hated it. I just…I'd been putting away any money I could to our rings. I wanted everything to be perfect. So, I went."

He looked so wistful, lost in the memory. He didn't say anything after that for a while. The waitress returned in that time and Amie let go of his hand so she could set their plates and Blaine's coffee down. She refilled Amie's, and was on her way.

"We had such a good time," Blaine continued, "it was three weeks into it when I decided why not ask, why not do it while we were there in Paris. His favorite city."

"He hasn't gone back since," Amie said, "when I was living there he refused to come visit. I didn't really understand."

"I didn't know that," Blaine said and sighed a little, "we got drunk one night after this romantic dinner and we were walking around just having a grand old time. It wasn't planned at all. But he was so beautiful…So, I asked him just like that. He was so…he was so happy…and we ran into another pub and we were, we were celebrating, Amie. We stayed out all night, wearing the rings and just being so happy."

Amie didn't understand. But Kurt said he'd said no. "I don't…" she began.

Blaine shook his head. "No, listen," he said, and ignoring his food and coffee completely went on, "I didn't realize he hadn't answered until the next morning. We woke up on his balcony wrapped up in his blanket so hung over."

He paused, seeming to need the time to regain himself. He put sugar in his coffee and some cream, stirring it all together for a while.

"I woke up first and I was just so amazed by him, so surprised that he would want me that way too. You know how insecure I was about him then. With his family, his talents, everything…I didn't think I was ever good enough for him. I guess maybe I really wasn't. Because, when he woke up he had no idea that I'd asked him to marry me and he freaked out when he saw the ring."

Blaine looked sad, now and yet Amie could see anger too.

"He thought we'd gotten married," Blaine said, "and in his rant everything I wanted, absolutely every reason I had to want to marry him was thrown in my face."

Amie didn't want to know what Kurt had shouted at Blaine, but she knew somehow that Blaine knew exactly what Kurt had said that day.

"At one point he threw the ring at me, it flew off the balcony, and he didn't even care. He asked me how I dared to think that he would marry me in his right mind. God, do you know how it feels to have the one person you thought you could rely on treat you that way? Because I never thought he'd ever be so mean, so horrible. When I told him we weren't married, that I'd only asked him to marry me, he scoffed and then he left. Just walked out. Next time I saw him he was having Clark take his bags out to the car."

It was the saddest thing that Amie had ever heard and she knew somehow that it wasn't the end of the story. There was more, so much more.

"I looked for the ring. I didn't even really want it, but I had to find a way home and I was done with being charity to the Hummels and I needed to get back to New York. I couldn't find it anywhere. The last thing I took from them was the money for a plane ticket and even that I made sure was paid back. When I asked you to be my surrogate I was doing better…I was on my way to getting over him, and I wanted one thing in my life that wouldn't leave like that…that wouldn't break me like Kurt did and I would have done anything for you to say yes."

Amie still didn't understand. What had been so special about her, other than that she was his friend and easily persuaded? It had to be her genes. Then suddenly it made sense to her, because Blaine would never have just given up on Kurt, even if he wanted to move on.

"You were still hoping," she said, "that one day he'd realize what you wanted was what he wanted too."

Blaine nodded, admitting what he'd done.

"But Nick," Amie began.

Blaine shrugged. "I wanted Kurt back at the time but I wanted to move on more. If he didn't come back to me, I was going to be fine. Mia, getting Mia was a focus for me so much more. But it was a baby and no one can be prepared for a baby. Nick was a really good friend even before, and he helped me out with the break up and later on with Mia when she came. Things went from there naturally. He doesn't know you were the surrogate."

"What about Kurt, then? You just moved on, you didn't keep waiting for him," Amie said. When Blaine frowned, she added hastily, "not that you couldn't move on, but did you really stop caring for Kurt in lieu of Nick?"

"Of course not, and Nick and I didn't get together for a long time. I was waiting for Kurt, but here was this guy who liked me and cared for Mia and was absolutely the best friend I could ask for and he wanted to be a part of my life, the life of a single dad and slowly of course feelings arose, but I have never stopped caring for Kurt. Do I love Nick? Of course. Does Nick know in my mind Kurt was always supposed to be Mia's father? No. But it doesn't matter, now, because Nick is Mia's father, not Kurt. And Nick wanted a part of our lives. He wanted this."

Amie didn't know what to say. She'd always been a big supporter of Kurt and Blaine, and after she'd gone through the pregnancy for Blaine, she'd wanted them to be together even more. When Mia was born, Amie had refused to see her or touch her, she hadn't come in contact with the girl that was biologically hers, but she had always imagined that Mia would take after her and through her Kurt.

Blaine had started eating, but was watching her. She grabbed her own fork. There seemed to be a question that he wanted to ask, but it just wasn't coming out.

"What is it?"

Blaine took a bite of his food and shook his head even though there was obviously something he wanted to know.

"No, tell me," Amie insisted. "Blaine, come on, you have to tell me now."

"I was just…I wondered if it was Kurt that told you I proposed to him. No one else knew. I was so embarrassed after the fact and it was really his family…they just knew we had a fight. I mean, I always thought Burt might have figured it out, but I wasn't sure…"

Amie nodded. "It was Kurt," she said, "I don't think he remembers. He's probably still sleeping off the hangover. We went out last night and I don't know if it was the drinking or what, because I've never seen him like that, and he just said it."

Blaine grunted and returned to his meal. Amie could see the wheels in his head turning. She had to wonder if for all that Blaine talked about how he was happy with Nick and in love with Nick, if he wouldn't go back to Kurt given the chance, if the circumstances were different and he didn't have to think about what it would do to Mia.

"Does she look like me?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"She? Oh, Mia. She does. Mia has your eyes and luckily your eyebrows. Her hair's curly, not like mine, but close and it's his hair color. I can show you a picture."

Amie nodded eagerly. She hadn't known until that moment how much she wanted to see Mia, to know her. Amie tried to restrain herself, biting into a piece of bacon to keep her from trying to show her nerves and excitement to Blaine. When Blaine passed her the phone, she gasped.

Mia was not quite Amie at her age, but very much close.

"Wow," she whispered, "she's beautiful."

Blaine was watching her, smiling proudly. "She is," he said.

\- - -

Kurt leaned his head back and groaned. "I hate you," he muttered.

Amie sitting next to him just laughed. "You can't just stay in bed all day, Kurt, there are places to be, people to see, things to pick up."

"And they can be done without me."

When Amie had broken into his room two hours earlier, thrown his curtains aside, and then opened the windows, waking Kurt up, he hadn't known that she planned on getting him out of his room and out onto the streets of New York because she wanted him to meet a friend of hers.

"It won't take too long," Amie said, "and I just have to stop at one place, alright."

"You're cruel, you know that. You drag me to that club last night, get me drunk, and then proceed to drag me out of bed the next day…taking me who knows where to meet some nobody that I won't remember tomorrow or even care about."

Kurt was not a very happy person when he had a hangover. It didn't help that Kurt was also sure he'd done or said something the night before to Amie that had led to her being a horrible friend this day. He just didn't remember what, and Amie refused to tell him.

When Clark parked the car a few minutes later, Amie practically jumped out of the car. "You can wait for me if you want."

Kurt shrugged and let himself fall onto his side on the seat, putting his arms under his head.

"Hey, Clark," he called, "is it possible that we could just leave and let Amie find her own way home?"

Clark who had gotten out of the car, poked his head in through the door and stared at Kurt with what looked like amusement, "Mr. Kurt, I imagine that you could have chosen to stay home."

Kurt just groaned in response, "have you ever told that woman no?" He asked, "because I don't think you have either. But, if you haven't, it's very hard."

"Who?" another voice asked and then, "Clark, Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Amie," Kurt said and groaned again, not even thinking.

Blaine peaked his head in. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt waved a hand in the air that could have meant yes or no all at the same time before opening his eyes to see Blaine climbing into the car with a smile. He was holding flowers and Kurt for a split moment hoped they were for him even though he knew better. Kurt made room for him to sit and Blaine set them on his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I came to see Nick. He works at the art gallery right over there. He's upset with me. I missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning."

"Oh. Hence the flowers."

Blaine nodded. "We used to do it a lot. Give each other flowers for almost anything, but I guess after a while we got so busy with everything we just stopped. I didn't even realize really."

Kurt felt something in his heart drop. Did Blaine not remember how flowers had been their thing too? Since high school when Kurt had bought Blaine a beautiful arrangement of roses for something he couldn't even remember anymore. They hadn't been a source of ameliorating problems, but instead a gesture reminding each other how much they cared.

"You used to give me flowers," he said and didn't realize for a moment what he'd said.

"Yes. You…you gave me them too." Blaine was smiling a little even though he frowned, confused.

Kurt watched him but Blaine said nothing else. He looked thoughtful, far away as if lost to a memory and Kurt after staring at him for a while knew what Blaine had to be thinking about.

Blaine had just gotten his own apartment with just a little help from Kurt though he swore that he would pay Kurt back as soon as possible. It was his third night in the apartment and the first that Kurt had agreed to spend with him now that everything had been unpacked and it was kind of like a celebration of Blaine's freedom.

Kurt had bought flowers on the spur of the moment, walking by a vendor on the way to the apartment, only to find Blaine with an exact replica of his arrangement waiting for Kurt. They had ended putting all of their flowers together in one vase and continued on for the night.

There were many moments like that in their past, moments that Kurt and Blaine cherished because despite the terrible ending, what they had while it lasted had been wonderful. They were only slightly overshadowed by the fact that Blaine was creating more memories and they weren't with Kurt.

"Well, I should…I should go," Blaine said, "will you be okay?"

"Other than a hangover, I'm fine."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. How much did you drink last night?"

"Apparently much more than I usually do," Kurt shrugged, "blame Amie."

"Well, feel better. I'll see you soon?" He gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze.

"Sure."

Blaine made to get out of the car, but Kurt in a moment of spontaneity grabbed his wrist. "Wait, there's a party…"

Blaine cut him off. "I don't really go to parties, Kurt," he began.

"No…it's for Brittany's birthday. It's supposed to be a surprise, but of course Britt knows about it. You were friends once. Santana and I are sort of planning it, she roped me into it, but I thought maybe you'd want to come. See some old friends."

Blaine hesitated and stared at Kurt for a long moment, not saying anything or showing in any way that he was in the least interested.

"I don't know, Kurt, but…maybe. I'll get back to you."

"You can bring Nick," Kurt added, not sure why he was so desperate to have Blaine there.

"I have more than just Nick to think about, Kurt, I have a daughter and I won't just leave her with anyone to go off to some party." His tone wasn't biting or even defensive, but it was the kind of tone that one used when talking to a child.

Kurt stared him in surprise. "I know that," he said, "but I thought it was polite to invite you, an old friend, to a party for yet another old friend and to extend that invitation onto your fiancé. You don't have to come if you really don't want to and I'm sure that you could find a babysitter in time if you do want to come, but you aren't obligated."

It all went back to the root of their problem, Kurt realized, even this small misunderstanding. He couldn't understand why Blaine thought that he didn't think about his daughter. Kurt wasn't some selfish monster who hated children. Once maybe he might have been reluctant to even think about having kids, but it was during the time of his life when everything had been in the moment. There was a future ahead of him full of a monotonous life of a company he didn't really want to run and a family name to keep untarnished and he'd wanted just to live. Not to settle down already planning a family.

Blaine got out of the car. "I…I'll think about it, I'll have to see what Nick says," he added from outside.

"Just let me know and I'll get you the details. It's in two weeks."

"Alright. See you."

Kurt got back into his position from earlier and continued to wait for Amie, who returned just a few minutes later. "Was that Blaine?" she asked.

Kurt merely shrugged.

\- - -

"That was Amie Hummel," Nick said and Blaine knew at once that the flowers he held behind his back would do no good.

"What…what was she doing here?"

"Picking up the drawing of you," Nick answered and moved a few things on his desk, "what are you doing here?"

Blaine didn't know how to answer, but he produced the flowers from behind him and handed them to Nick who at the sight of them began to smile. He brought them up to his nose.

"I was thinking that you have put up with quite a bit from me over the last few days and I know things aren't going to get any better soon with our schedules but I thought I'd stop by while I had the time to."

Nick walked around his desk and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck extending the flowers away from them behind Blaine. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"The two or three times I've seen her she didn't mention you or the drawing to me," Blaine said once they'd pulled away and settled down into chairs, "and I have no idea why she bought the drawing."

Nick nodded. "Let's not talk about her, alright. I actually got a call from my mom this morning. It's my parent's anniversary party in a few days which I actually forgot about, but she wanted to know if we were still coming."

Blaine remembered agreeing back when Nick's mom had first called to ask them to come, but he didn't know if he was going to able to go anymore. There was everything going on with Rachel and the possibility that she would actually need a lawyer to represent him which was actually his job, and then there was Burt and everything to do with his father and the suitcase that he'd picked up earlier that morning. Then there was the fact that he absolutely disliked Nick's mother.

"Well…" he began.

Nick nodded to himself. "Of course," he muttered, "of course you don't want to come, not when you have the Hummels to deal with. You always did like Kurt's parents."

"It's not about them," Blaine said, "it's about the fact that I just started this job and I can't just pick up and go with you for two days to see your parents."

"They would let you," Nick said, "if you went to Burt and asked him, he would let you take two days off if he knew it was important to you."

Blaine didn't want to ask them. Asking them would be admitting that even though he was an employee he still had a part in their family, it would be giving Burt the satisfaction of knowing that Blaine still did consider himself close enough to expect that kind of special treatment that anyone else where they the family lawyer wouldn't get.

"I don't want to ask for special treatment," he told Nick, "it's this kind of thing, this involvement in the family as more than an employee that will tear this family apart and I won't have it."

"Right, of course missing a family event won't hurt us in the least."

In the end, Blaine could admit to himself that he didn't want to go. Nick's parents weren't all that much fond of Blaine. Blaine never had anything to talk to Nick's father about because the other man never made the effort and really Blaine and he held no common interests. His mother just disliked Blaine and thought Nick could do better. Any time that Blaine had been around the Howards he'd left feeling horrible about himself.

"It's not my family yet."

Blaine wanted to take it back at once, the second it left his mouth.

Nick stared at him. "No, of course they're not. But one day of having to see the freaking Hummels has you running back to them…they aren't your family either."

Blaine didn't know what to say, how to explain that it was different. He'd grown up with the Hummels, and they actually liked him. Mr. and Mrs. Howard as wonderful people as they might be didn't know Blaine and they would never come to be his family like Nick wanted them to be, not when they weren't putting any of the effort.

"Just go, Blaine," Nick said, "I'm sure you have to get back to work. I'll let her know I'm coming on my own."

Blaine wanted for a moment to tell him that he shouldn't worry about it so much, because Nick's mom would probably be ecstatic that Blaine wasn't coming with him. But, instead he said nothing and just headed towards the door. He would make sure later to be home for dinner and to make up with Nick, but for the moment he knew his fiancé needed his space.


	7. Steve

Three days earlier…

Rachel's tears were fake. Blaine hadn't seen her fake tears in a long time, but she still wasn't that good an actress when she was off stage to be able to actually fool him. Still, he managed to hide his own smile to face the judge.

"My client only reported what she saw, her perception of things. At this time it is obvious that she was wrong, but it is not her fault that she saw it that way."

A blond woman a few years younger than Rachel stood up from behind the table on the other side of the court. "Rachel Berry saw nothing. She messed up during her audition and she went out of her way to sabotage me because she knew she wasn't going to get the part and she planted the…that stuff on me."

"Order! Order!"

Blaine sighed and waited until Marissa Starr had taken her seat again. It was all just getting more and more ridiculous and petty as it went on and Blaine was more than ready to drop Rachel's care simply on the fact that it had no reason being in court.

Yes, the possession of the drugs Blaine had no doubt Rachel had actually planted in Marissa's purse was something the jury did need to determine, but Blaine had never before had a case that was at its root about something as silly as the lead role in a musical.

"There is no proof that Ms. Berry planted the drugs, and furthermore my client has made it clear in many campaigns her stand on the use of drugs such as the marijuana in question."

The judge, a man that Blaine knew well, looked between him and the stick thin woman that was representing Marissa.

Marissa embodied everything that was a threat to Rachel. She was younger, a pretty face, fresh new talent, and to top it off could sing almost as Rachel could if not better. Marissa had already taken a role from Rachel a few months before, and it was all the proof Blaine needed to know that Rachel had sabotaged Marissa. Even though Rachel had achieved all the success that she could have ever wanted, she was still as ambitious as ever and Blaine was seeing just what she would do to not be dropped from the top.

What Blaine didn't understand was how Rachel had gotten the pot seeing as she refused to admit she'd done it. It could be the only thing that broke their case, if her dealer or a witness testified about Rachel acquiring the drug. Blaine doubted it was going to happen – who would admit to selling drugs or using? Still, it was a concern, if a minor one.

By the time court let out for the day without a decision made because despite how minor the case was the fact that Rachel Berry was somehow involved made it one they wanted to drag out for another few days.

There were reporters outside the court house. Blaine had never before had a case so important that he was hounded by reporters, but it wasn't his first instance dealing with them. Back when he was younger and still on talking terms with his father, he'd been around when Drew was in the middle of something to do with the Hummels.

He lead Rachel past them, not answering a question as his father had done before him and trying not to let them and their ridiculous assumptions goad him into stopping to talk to them. Not knowing how he'd get out of the fray, he followed Rachel into the car.

"Blaine Warbler," Rachel said, "you are the greatest lawyer that ever was."

Blaine snorted. "Right. Well, I have to tell you, Rachel, that although I am serving as your lawyer, I don't think what you did was right at all. That poor girl's career is ruined, you know."

Rachel opened her mouth in surprise. "She's getting more publicity," she stated calmly after a moment, "than she could have ever dreamed of, because of me. Her career will only go up from here. Do you know what scandal does? It puts your name out there. No publicity is bad publicity."

She was partly right. Except that what director would hire Marissa when it was possible that she was some sort of drug addict?

"Where did you get the pot, Rachel?"

Rachel looked like she was going to start denying planting it again, but she stopped. "Puck," she said a moment later and added in an undertone, "it's very calming, you know."

Blaine gapped at her. "But your voice…" he began.

"God, Blaine, you really are as innocent as ever, aren't you? You can bake it into things like brownies or cupcakes, you know, that way you're not smoking it. It's stronger that way too."

Blaine had known that, but he'd never thought that Rachel could bring up the topic so easily and speak about this way. But that was fame and money wasn't it? Finn was some sort of alcoholic and Rachel was eating brownies laced with pot. Suddenly he began to wonder if Kurt was into any of the same stuff. He partied often enough.

"Drop me off at my office, Clark," he called to the driver when he'd gotten over the shock.

Clark gave a nod and Blaine turned to look at the window.

"Oh, come on, Blaine, I wasn't going to stay that silly girl following on Barbra Streisand's footsteps forever. You always experiment a little in college and when I made it big and even just being with Finn, it brought me into this world and you have to believe it opened opportunities to me. And then, later, it was to blow off steam. Do you know how light it makes you feel?"

Blaine didn't and he didn't really want to know. He couldn't even handle taking medication when he was sick because he hated the idea of putting any of that into his body. He didn't even drink more than a few beers when he had to, not since College anyway.

He didn't talk to Rachel again until he was hugging her goodbye. "Don't do anything stupid, Rachel, if anyone has any evidence that you're doing drugs it could throw the entire case. And don't contact the director just yet."

Rachel grumbled something but agreed and Blaine got out of the car.

"Thanks, Clark," he told the driver, who had opened the door much to Blaine's protests.

\- - -

Kurt pressed a hand to the window and looked down, towards the street below. It was a long way to go.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

He turned to face his father and shrugged, "For a long time I've kind of been running from this," he said a few seconds later, returning his gaze to the street and the yellow taxis that shot by without a care in the world.

"Running from what?" Burt asked. He situated himself behind his desk.

"This place," Kurt sighed, "I never wanted to be the one to take over after you, but I'm realizing now that there won't really be anyone else and I won't know what I'm doing when the time comes unless it's to do with the magazine."

Burt didn't say anything for a long moment, just staring at Kurt as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"I wanted Finn to take over for me," Kurt admitted, "but all things considered, Mike or Shelby are the better choice and they might even be the ones to do it, but I figured I should get involved, maybe."

"Your mother always said you were more like me than I gave you credit for," Burt said and motioned for Kurt to come sit down, "and I'll admit that this job never appealed to me either. You know I like cars, Kurt."

Kurt knew that well. His father knew more about cars that anyone Kurt had ever met and still sometimes spent his weekends messing around in their garage with the collection of classic cars he'd accumulated over the years. He'd done it more when Kurt was younger, but the cars were still there. Sometimes Kurt would take one out for a drive, but he hadn't done that for a while either.

"That's what I wanted to do, just mess around with cars. But my father told me it was a hobby and nothing more. So, that's what it became and I don't regret it. I think I even like things better this way, but for you Kurt, this isn't what Liz or I ever had in mind for you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He'd never known that his father didn't expect him to take over Hummel Enterprises the major company that really did control all other aspects of the Hummel Empire.

"It was a long time before I found the person I wanted to run this company, Kurt, and he is absolutely perfect for it though I'm not sure if he'll accept now. The point is, if you want it, it's yours but we both know you don't."

Kurt wanted to ask who would take over, but there was something about his father's expression that told him there was no point in asking because he wasn't going to receive an answer.

"For you those clothes you keep drawing won't just be a hobby forever."

Kurt blushed. Most of his family knew about the books he kept under his bed in a box full of designs that he'd accumulated over the years. Some of them needed to be updated but he knew they were good. Kurt had just never wanted to make his clothes while using the Hummel name. For years he'd put it off, saying just that he would get them out there somehow, make it on his own, and yet that had never happened.

"You should stop worrying about who you are expected to be, Kurt, and instead do what you love," Burt said and then glanced at his watch, "I want you to be happy. We both know you haven't been very happy in the last few years."

It was true. Kurt nodded. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd brought out the old sketchbook or looked through his old things. Maybe it was time he did and he focused on that instead of his fear of what would happen if his father ever needed to step down as chair. Not since Blaine had he thought about actually pursuing it as a career. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what everyone would say. Maybe there was a way of not using his name, not upfront anyway.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said, "I guess I should go, then."

\- - -

Two days earlier…

Nick set Mia down on the couch and sighed. He was exhausted. When the babysitter called earlier panicked because her mother had had some sort of accident, Nick had had to pick Mia up and bring her in to work. He hadn't been prepared to have his daughter at work on the day that new works of art were being brought in and some moved around. She'd added to the whole stress of the day, and Blaine hadn't even been answering his calls when Nick tried to get him to pick up Mia about halfway through the day.

His boss had let him out an hour earlier than usual, at least, but it didn't change the fact that Nick just wanted to leave Mia in her room and go to sleep already. His arms ached from having to carry her around while he supervised the arrangement of the art work and his feet throbbed from the new shoes he'd decided to wear that day. He sat down next to Mia and removed them.

Nick knew he'd left out pork chops to defrost that morning for dinner, but he decided he didn't want to bother with them and got up gingerly to fetch the phone from the other side of the room and to grab the take out menus they kept in the drawer for the table it sat on.

"What do you want today, Mia?" Nick asked, "maybe a pizza might do. It's not like daddy will be home to eat with us, is it?"

Nick turned on the tv for Mia who looked like she was already losing interest of being on the couch and Nick didn't want to have to chase her around the house when she decided it was a good idea to practice her running or throwing skills.

He changed the channel to some child's program and made sure she noticed. He waited until he saw her sit back and fix her eyes on the tv.

Then, Nick looked through the four pizza menus they had, not knowing just what he wanted and from what place he wanted it. After a few minutes he eliminated two of the menus as ones that Blaine preferred for the ones he liked, and then decided on the one closer to the apartment just a few streets away and called for a half plain, half Hawaiian pizza.

He glanced at Mia after he'd gotten off the phone and sighed. Ten years ago he wouldn't have expected this to be his life: being with Blaine, having a daughter, all of it. Still, he couldn't help but love his life, even these like these when he was so tired of being a father. Going to visit his parents, he decided, then, wasn't going to be absolutely horrible as far as a small mini vacation went, especially if he convinced Blaine that he needed to spend more time with Mia. He'd gotten over the fact that Blaine wasn't going to accompany him but it had been an unspoken agreement that Mia would go.

The door opened and closed and Blaine entered, smiling a little. "Oh, you're here," he said, surprised.

"Got out a bit early because I had Mia most of the day," he explained, "I just ordered pizza, should be here soon. I didn't expect you until later."

Blaine shrugged, "I was at court earlier and I went to Burt with the briefcase but even he doesn't know what could be the code to open it. Anyway, he and Kurt were having some sort of meeting tonight and Rachel and Finn were off in therapy, so I managed to get out of there early and barring any calls or complications with Rachel's trial I am free for the night."

As he spoke, Blaine had been taking off his shoes, loosening up his tie and dropping his jacket on a chair.

"Now where is my daughter?"

Mia hadn't noticed Blaine's entrance, so interested in the tv to notice much of anything, but once Blaine rounded the sofa, she was standing and off of it to Blaine. Blaine caught her and picked her up.

"Daddy!" she cried, "you home."

"I am," Blaine said and dropped the couch with her as he kissed her cheek, "I feel like I haven't spent any time with you, sweets."

She snuggled into him, but her attention was drawn again to the tv and Blaine smiled happily, he'd missed this. Nick watched them for a while.

"You really haven't been spending a lot of time with her," he said, "maybe it might be better if she stayed with you when I go home for the anniversary party, that way you guys can spend some time alone."

Blaine nodded at once. "That's a great idea. Yeah, that's…that'd be perfect. Are you sure your parents won't want to see her though?"

Nick shrugged, "I'm not sure to be honest."

It was another reason, Nick knew, why Blaine and his parents didn't get along too well. His mom had never approved of his getting involved with a man that had a baby, for him to take on Mia as his own daughter, and as much as she cooed over Mia and liked spending time with her Nick knew that they didn't actually view her as a granddaughter, not like they saw Nick's niece and nephew.

Mia to them was Blaine's child, Blaine's daughter who came around sometimes and they thought was a very nice girl, but she wasn't family. Nick knew it bothered Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Probably best she stay with me if I'm not coming anyway," he said.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I go take a nap? I'm not really hungry now, but just save me a few slices."

"Go ahead. I got things."

Nick kissed Blaine on the cheek and dropped a kiss to Mia's head and looked back at the two as Blaine repositioned himself on the couch, never letting go of his daughter. This was his family. He didn't want it any other way. Still he couldn't help but wonder if already things were slowly falling apart. Kurt was back in Blaine's life as a permanent fixture even and lately Blaine saw Kurt more than Nick. Then there was Amie Hummel to deal with and she seemed like someone that meant trouble. And then there was the fact that Blaine was hiding something from him.

"Oh, before you go," Blaine called, "I forgot to mention, Kurt invited us to a surprise party for Brittany, you remember her and Santana? It's a week from tomorrow, I think. I didn't say if we'd go yet."

Nick took a moment to think about what Blaine had just told him. "Maybe," he said, "we can talk about it later."

He remembered Brittany and Santana, more Brittany than Santana due to her strange nature, but he remembered them from the few times they'd met, but that had been years ago.

\- - -

Kurt wasn't drinking that night past the mojito Amie had placed in hand earlier, but what he was doing was trying to find someone to dance with that wasn't Amie because she'd already gone off with a tall handsome blond.

"You here alone, darling?" Someone drawled from his left.

Kurt turned his head. "No, not really," Kurt said.

The man wasn't bad looking, he could even be called handsome, but there was a predatory look in his eyes that told Kurt immediately he wouldn't mean anything good, he also smelled too much like cigarette smoke for Kurt's liking.

"Oh. But you are alone right now. We could…" he motioned towards the bathrooms.

Kurt balked. "No thank you. I'm not…"

"There you are," another voice said, coming from his right and an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back into a warm toned chest, "this guy bothering you?"

Huffing the other man left and the new arrival let Kurt go as soon as he had. "You looked like you needed some rescuing," he explained, "that guy wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"I got that," Kurt said.

Not this guy was more his type. He was just an inch or so taller than Kurt with hair just a shade darker than Kurt's and a friendly smile. He didn't even seem drunk.

"What's your name?"

"Kurt. You?"

"I'm Steve. And I have to admit I've been watching you all night." He blushed a little and smiled.

"Oh, really?"

Steve nodded, "and I have to say, I think I like talking to you better, and you're much more beautiful up close."

Kurt didn't like the way Steve was flirting with him. He never came to these places to find someone that was interested in more than a one night stand. Kurt didn't have relationships. After Blaine he'd tried twice to date and actually try and have a relationship with someone but they had both ended with Kurt bored or disappointed in the other.

Steve seemed like a nice guy, but he was a nice guy looking for more than just sex.

"Listen, I…I'm not looking for a relationship or a boyfriend or anything like that. I just want to make that clear. I don't do them anymore and I do have to be careful with who I date, but you seem really nice and I just don't want to lead you on."

Steve frowned. "I…okay." And then he grabbed Kurt's hand, "come on, I like this song."

He had fun. Steve was a good dancer, and sticking to him meant that no one like the guy from earlier bothered him. There was also the plus that Steve was actually funny and kept whispering observations about the people around him into his ear to be heard over the music.

"You're killing me," Kurt said back and turned so he was facing him, pulling Steve closer.

"Well, I'll have you know that your pert little ass rubbing up on me is killing me as much as the jokes kill you."

Kurt moaned and rolled his hips forward, dropping his head on Steve's shoulder, "your place or mine?"

"Don't care," Steve said.

"Mine, then," Kurt muttered and without much more preamble he pulled away, grabbed Steve by the hand and led him out of the dancing bodies, trying to look out for Amie.

"I did come with a friend," Kurt said, "but she'll be alright. Come on."

Steve followed wordlessly, eyes fixed on Kurt. When they got to the exit, Kurt greeted the doorman like a friend.

"Did Amie leave yet?"

"Not that I'm aware."

Kurt nodded. "Alright, well, let her know I left and that Clark will come back for her after he drops us off?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel."

Steve gasped. "Hummel?" he asked, "woah, I was just…you're Kurt Hummel."

Kurt groaned, but walked outside anyway and let Steve follow. "Yes," he said, "I am, but if that is going to interfere with this at all, then just go back inside because the last time I took a fanboy to bed did not end well…in tears actually, I think."

Kurt waited, watching Steve. For once he wasn't more than just a little buzzed and he actually cared who he brought to his bed. And Steve was a genuinely nice guy and if the circumstances were different, Kurt would have accepted a date, but he really just didn't want to go in that direction again.

He was surprised when Steve grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. Kurt gasped in a breath in shock, parting his lips and dropping his hands to Steve's waist as he kissed back. Steve tasted like whiskey and something sweet, and he was an amazing kisser.

"Does that answer that question?" Steve asked when he was done and then he added in a stroke of bluntness, "I want to be friends Kurt, friends that get off with each other. It'd be the perfect arrangement."

"I…" Kurt blinked. The possibility had never been presented to him. "I'm not sure…wow…I…"

Steve grabbed his hands. "Okay, okay, let's just do tonight then. No attachments. I'm amazed about who you are, but right now to me you're just hot and I am so ready to be whatever you want me to be."

The problem was that in any way that Steve put it, there was still some sort of commitment there. Becoming these friends with benefits meant that Kurt had someone to go to when he had the urge, but sex wasn't as simple as all that and Steve was already showing signs that he would want more.

"Okay," Kurt said, anyway, "my driver should be just around the corner."


	8. Last Day

One day earlier…

When Kurt woke up, Steve was already gone and he smiled to himself until he realized that he wasn't in his own bed. At some point while in the car, he remembered, Steve had offered up his place seeing as it was closer and Kurt had agreed at once because he knew he wasn't going to live down his family seeing yet another guy leaving his room, or at least, he wasn't going to live down Amie's teasing about it if she actually saw him.

He got out of the bed slowly, glad to find that he was wearing his boxers at least and wasn't completely in the nude. His clothes, however, were nowhere to be found and for a moment he panicked. Those were expensive, the jacket one of a kind too. A robe was hanging from a door and he grabbed it, wrapping it around his body as he left the room in search of his clothes.

"Steve?" he called out.

There was no response.

The apartment was not that small, but Kurt and Blaine had shared a bigger place when they were in college and their shared dorm room at Dalton had been about half the size of the apartment.

Kurt found his jacket a few minutes later, draped over a chair and Kurt remembered leaving it there while specifying that nothing better happen to it. The rest of his clothes were harder to find, but he remembered taking them off in the bedroom proper.

He was distracted by the smell of coffee and walked to the kitchen where a fresh brewed pot sat next to an empty cup, spoon, and sugar. He poured himself a cup and got out a carton of milk from the fridge, added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and returned to his search for his clothes in the bedroom.

When he finally found them, it was only because he heard his phone ringing, the phone he had left in the pocket of his skinny jeans.

"Hello?" he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"It's almost noon and you're still not home, I was getting a little worried here."

Kurt sighed. "Oh, it's you. I'm okay. I'll be back in twenty minutes, fifteen if I get off the phone now."

She grumbled something, but then said simply, "I want all the details," and hung up.

Kurt got back into his wrinkled clothes and quickly made a call to Clark who didn't answer until the fourth ring.

"Yes, Mr. Kurt?"

"Can you pick me up Clark. Where you dropped me off last night, thank you, and could you hurry." He wanted to be out of there before Steve returned.

They hadn't talked about the things Steve wanted the night before because Kurt had practically dragged him into the bedroom the moment they got there, and then he'd offered a good enough distraction. And now after a night that had been admittedly fun, Kurt was more than ready to just get past Steve and not have to worry about any attachments being formed.

"Sure thing, Mr. Kurt, would it matter that I have a passenger at the moment?"

Kurt didn't care as long as he got out of there as soon as possible. "No, whatever…just get me, please."

He got off the phone and put on his shoes. His light jacket, a gift from Oscar de la Renta himself, specially made for Kurt, he draped over one arm carefully, and after making sure his hair didn't look like too much of a mess he left the apartment and walked to the stairs they had taken the night before because the elevator, as Steve had put it, was "going to be eternally broken".

Clark was outside just two minutes after he got out of the apartment building, and someone from the inside opened the door for him. Kurt wondered who it was and wished he had asked Clark when he was on the phone.

"Thank you," he said regardless and hoped it wasn't his dad or worse Rachel.

It was Blaine. It was worse than both his dad and Rachel.

"Hi," Kurt said, "I…um…"

Blaine shrugged at him. "Morning, rather, afternoon I guess."

Blaine sat stiffly, and looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back. It was definitely worse than his dad or Rachel. Kurt would take the disappointed "why are you doing the completely opposite of what I told you to do in our talk when you were sixteen" look his father always gave him over the mask that Blaine seemed to have put up. Even Rachel wagging her finger at him as she warned about STD's and how she wished he would just find someone to settle down with would be better even if she was dressed in her most horrible outfit.

They were silent after that and Kurt put on his jacket in an attempt to hide the rumpled shirt, but he knew Blaine knew what he'd been up to.

"Was it…was it another one night stand or someone…someone special?" Blaine finally managed to choke out.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, "one night stand," he said simply, "no one special."

"Okay," Blaine said and didn't look at Kurt, "you were careful right?"

Kurt felt his cheeks warm up. "Of course," he answered this time with a bit of bite in his voice, "I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, but if you were drinking or doing who knows what else before then, I don't know, your judgment might not have been the best."

It was rushed out and said gruffly, but Kurt heard the undertone of caring in his words and he let out a breath before he spoke.

"I would never do drugs if that's what you're implying. You know that. And I don't drink that much all the time. The other day was under Amie's influence. I am a grown man, Blaine, I know what I'm doing."

Blaine nodded slowly and then he ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I just…it's Rachel and her trial. I found out something about her and it's just put me on edge a bit because I never thought she'd ever do that…and it got me thinking. I had to wonder if you…with all the partying you've been doing…"

"If I what? Do you really think I've changed all the much, Blaine, that I would go anywhere near whatever Rachel's putting in her body? I would never, and you know that. You knew that even before you started accusing me of it."

Blaine hung his head. "Yeah, I know, I just…I had a moment of doubt."

Kurt nodded. "Fine. So, what is Rachel doing anyway?"

"Pot," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes, "I don't think she's gone past that, but you know it's a gateway drug and…she planted it on that girl she's on trial against to get the part over her. Your PR person e-mailed me this morning to tell me the best thing for the family will be for Rachel to give up the part after all of this is done."

Kurt winced. "Ow, she's going to be horrible to live with when you tell her that."

"I don't want to," Blaine said, "but it's the only way for her to save face really. This way there's no lasting speculation about it. Your father agrees it's for the best. I just don't think Finn's going to be able to handle Rachel sober like this and he's just started reaching out for help."

Blaine in this worried, harried state reminded Kurt of the Blaine from college during Midterms or Finals week, running around constantly worried with a growing beard on his face and his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. He looked like he'd gotten some sleep, but there was still the nervous energy around him. He was jumpy.

"I am going to wish you all the luck in the world with dealing with Rachel."

The car came to a stop and both glanced out the window.

"My stop, then," Blaine said and smiled at Kurt, "I'm sorry for earlier…I just, I remember the boy that put his fingers in his ears and sung whenever the subject came up and to see you like this now, it's not what I expected."

"I know," Kurt whispered and added in his mind, 'you expected us to stay together, you expected that you were going to be my one and only.'

\- - - 

Amie spent her afternoon pestering Kurt in between trying to teach Shelby how to dance to thriller while Mike watched.

"I just don't understand why you don't give him a chance. I know you're sort of hung up on Blainers, but, Honey, you have to move on sometime."

Amie was torn. She knew deep down that Kurt and Blaine belonged together, but above all she needed to put Mia first and what Mia needed was a stable environment and for the moment that was Blaine and Nick. There was no doubt in her mind that Blaine still loved Kurt in at least some capacity, but he also loved Nick and Nick had a large part in Mia's life and that alone meant he would always have an advantage over Kurt.

Then there was the fact that she didn't know how Kurt would react to knowing she was Mia's mother. Kurt liked children, adored them and he would fall for Mia in an instant, but knowing that Blaine had intended for her to be Kurt's as much as his. No, Kurt could never find out.

"I just…I'm not relationship material. Not anymore. And I have to focus on designing now. I don't have the time," Kurt said and stifled his laughter when Shelby ran into her and almost sent her toppling to the ground.

"Well, I guess she takes after her father after all," Amie said and wrapped her arms around Shelby, hoisting her up with all the strength she had, to drop her on the couch next to Kurt, giggling.

"Which speaking of," Kurt said, "I should be working on. I had this really good idea for some winter jackets and I wanted to just get started on that."

Amie was glad to see him excited about something again. Back when they were still in school he'd wanted to design more than anything, but he'd gotten into his mind that it wasn't possible for him to do anything of the kind. Not with his last name and slowly he'd given it up. The break up with Blaine had definitely not helped. There was too much in the way of bad timing between them.

"Have fun," she said.

"I intend to." He already looked like he was planning something in his mind.

"Come on, you rugrats, I promised ice cream earlier and I think now is the perfect time to go get some."

They shouted their agreement and she picked up Mike before he could run off, letting Shelby lead them towards the kitchen.

There was a soft serve ice cream machine in the kitchen which had been put in back when she and Kurt were still in high school as a gift for Finn, and it was still working as well as ever. Shelby and Mike still didn't know how to use it and they weren't allowed to have ice cream all the time anyway.

"Can you get the cones out, Shelbs?"

The girl nodded and rushed to the cabinet that had a few boxes of ice cream cones, bringing out the waffle cones out because those were her favorites.

She had just started the machine and was filling up the first cone, when the elevator chimed in signal of the doors opening. Amie was surprised for a moment that the noise could be heard all the way in the kitchen, but seeing as the maid spent most of her time there it did make some sense that she'd be able to hear it.

"Can you go see who that is please, Shelby?"

She nodded and ran off and then Amie heard her shout, "It's Mr. Blaine!"

Amie smiled a little. "We're in the kitchen, Blaine!"

She heard Blaine's footsteps and then Shelby appeared, pulling at Blaine's hand and talking a mile a minute about her earlier dance lessons.

"I forgot she was Finn's daughter," Amie added and upon Blaine's look of confusion added, "she can't dance."

The first ice cream was done and she handed it to Shelby because Mike was going to make a mess unless he was supervised.

"Would you like an ice cream?"

Blaine seemed to just then notice what she'd been doing and he began to grin. "Wow, that old thing's still around. Sure. You know, your uncle Kurt and I used to make your dad ice cream all the time because he could never get it just right," he told Shelby.

"Really? Uncle Kurt makes the best ice cream ever!" after a moment she added, "yours isn't bad, Aunt Amie."

Amie laughed. She really did love Shelby. She was the perfect mixture of Finn and Rachel, mixing a lack of dance skills and an opinionated perspective to life with bluntness that she thought could have come from Kurt's influence.

"So what are you doing here, anyway? Burt's at the office."

"I was looking for you, actually," Blaine said as if he just remembered that. "So, Nick is going to his family thing, he's leaving early tomorrow and I get Mia all to myself for a few days. Anyway, I just thought it might be the perfect time if you wanted to meet her since he'll be gone and I wanted to run that by you."

Amie stopped and only managed to stop the machine because of Shelby poking her on the leg. She handed the cone to Blaine and went about making two more.

"So…"

"Yes. Of course I'm interested. I can't believe you want me to meet her…to actually…I just never thought I'd get to…"

Since seeing Mia's picture Amie had become almost fascinated by wanting to meet the girl that was technically her daughter, but she hadn't voiced those thoughts to Blaine, not wanting to overstep, but he'd obviously known she wanted to meet Mia.

"Alright. Cool. We'll figure something out then," Blaine said.

While she was turned away he'd picked up Mike and was helping him eat the ice cream he'd been handed. Amie watched, holding the new cone, he was such a natural.

Blaine ran straight into Kurt on his way out, mostly because he was focused on his phone and Kurt was wrapped up in a bunch of fabric and holding a bunch of paper, and they both to the floor in a tangled mess with all of Kurt's things thrown around the hall.

"Damn it," Kurt muttered and tried to get up, but when he looked at his leg he realized that it was wrapped up in silver fabric that was tangled around Blaine's body and left arm.

Blaine lay still on the floor, and tried not to laugh at the situation, but he couldn't help the grin.

"Not funny," Kurt muttered and tried to punch his arm, but realized he also couldn't really move his arm due to the red fabric that he was seated on.

"Be glad," Kurt added, "that I didn't have needles with me too."

"Are you making something?" Blaine asked conversationally and tried to untangle his arm first.

"Sort of. Cleaning for now, I haven't looked at this stuff in ages and the room is a mess, but these were the salvageable ones…or were."

Blaine did laugh, then, just as he managed to free his arm. He had to literally roll off the fabric he'd been laying on to get it off of him. Kurt made work of his leg and managed to stand up, unwrapping other bits of fabric off of him while Blaine took off his left shoe to finally get up.

"Okay, now there's just to pick everything up," he said and then added, "I hope this doesn't put you off starting things up again."

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, I've put it aside for so long it's about time I get back into it."

Blaine helped him get all the fabric rolled up and back to how it had been before, in the process finding his phone. He also helped gather the sheets of paper that had gone everywhere despite Kurt's argument that there was no need.

The designs were old and Blaine recognized maybe three of them, but the others he'd never seen. Kurt had only ever shared the ones he thought were particularly brilliant, but for the most part he'd kept them to himself unless he really needed an opinion about something.

"There are amazing," he said, "I can't believe you never pursued it."

Kurt shrugged. "I always thought I'd end up having to take over the company and be in charge of all the Hummel businesses and I didn't want to start something that in the end I'd have to give up."

There was logic to his answer, but Blaine had never considered that Kurt had been fearing his future for so long.

"But my dad said, he told me he had someone else in mind to take over if they say yes…and I could hire someone too and I just, I never thought of the other options. I convinced myself that it would disappoint my dad to not want to follow his footsteps, how stupid is that?"

Kurt didn't glance at Blaine as he spoke, and although his excuse could have been the paper he was holding with a half finished design, but Blaine knew him better than that and knew that he didn't want to look at Blaine for some reason. He wondered for how long Kurt had been feeling this way and seeing his future trapped. Had it started before they broke up?

"Not stupid," he said, "you just didn't want to face the day when you'd have to actually give everything you loved up."

Kurt had gathered all of his designs and was making sure they were all facing the right way. "You don't know how excited I am to get started. I've never had so many ideas ready to be drawn and maybe even made."

Blaine couldn't help but smile broadly at Kurt. This was the Kurt he remembered, easily excitable by life and so, so passionate about anything he truly loved. It was bittersweet to see him like this when he couldn't technically be there to share in his eventual success.

Kurt's phone rang and Kurt reached for it at once, frowning at the screen as if he didn't want to answer.

Blaine's curiosity got the better of him, "who is it?"

Kurt answered the call and didn't even start with a hello, instead he asked, "how do you have my number and what do you want?"

Kurt looked shocked, though scandalized might be the better word to describe him, and then he glanced at Blaine, before he spoke again, "We did not go on a freaking date, Steven. I thought I made it clear it was nothing more than a one time thing." Then he hung up, and blushed.

Steve had to have been the one-night stand, Blaine decided, and a clingy one at that.

"I didn't think he'd…no one's ever tried to…"

"You don't have to explain," Blaine said and shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

This was Kurt. Kurt who went to parties or out to bars and picked up guys with agreements on the meaning of their later romp in the sheets; he wasn't the boy Blaine had known. No matter the small glimpses he'd seen, Kurt was someone else entirely now and he, Blaine was someone different too.

"Well, I should get going," Blaine said, "I'll see you later or tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

"Good luck with everything," Blaine added and then pulled his phone back out, calling back as an afterthought, "if you do need a number change please don't tell me it's my job to get you one."

He heard Kurt laugh. "I am capable of calling a phone company, Blaine."

\- - -

Nick had to unpack his bag twice because he'd accidentally begun packing for him, Blaine, and Mia. But eventually he got it right and he found that there was even room to spare for an extra outfit.

Mia played with blocks, building some sort of tower on the floor of his and Blaine's room as he got everything together. He loved how she could get so caught up with something, that the world around her just disappeared. At times during his packing, he couldn't help but pause to just look at her. Mia was beautiful and there was so much of Blaine in her.

He heard the door to the apartment open and he grinned. Blaine was home early again.

"In the bedroom," he shouted.

Blaine appeared a few moments later although without shoes and a loose tie.

"Are you done packing yet?" Blaine asked and dropped onto their bed after moving a few of Nick's things out of the way.

"Yeah, I think, just a few last minute things, but I'll be okay with what I have for the weekend."

"Good," Blaine said, "because I am taking the two of you out to dinner, and barring any actual crisis happening with Rachel or Finn, we should be Hummel free."

Nick didn't know how to react, because this was just exactly what he'd needed. So, he jumped over Mia's tower and went to Blaine, pulling his fiancé up from the bed and into a kiss.

Blaine hummed, when he pulled away, "and that is the kind of reaction that I want for everything." He raised his hands to grab Nick's face and kissed him again.

"Anyway, go get ready. I just need a quick change of clothes and I will deal with the little miss."

Mia looked up. "Yes, daddy?"

"We're going to dress you up, Sweetheart, we're going out to eat, and don't you want to look pretty?"

She nodded seriously and then, leaving her blocks behind ran off towards her room with Blaine trailing after her.

Nick couldn't help but be filled with love, watching them. He went to take a quick shower and then picked out clothes to change into, casual, comfortable clothing and blow dried his hair. He was done before Blaine had finished dressing and he rolled his eyes at the bow tie he sported.

"What?" Blaine asked, "I never get the chance to wear these anymore."

Then, they were off. They went to a small family owned restaurant that they'd stumbled upon a few years back. It was perfect for them, kid friendly and with great food. They were walked to a table the moment they walked in and Blaine sat down next to Mia in the booth, while Nick sat across from them.

"I'm going to miss both of you, even if it is for a few days," Nick said, "I wish you could come with me."

Blaine smiled at him, a reassuring smile more than anything, and turned his eyes back to the menu and Nick knew that there would be no talking about it. Mia in the meanwhile occupied herself with the bucket of crayons the waitress that handed them their menus had given her on the activities sheet she'd also placed in front of her.

"What are you going to get?" Blaine asked, "I was thinking of maybe going for the steak, but what do you think?"

Nick hadn't even looked at the menu. "I don't know yet," he said and dropped his eyes to the words on the plastic page before him.

He'd been excited for dinner, for it to go back to how things had been once, but they weren't the same. Blaine didn't talk about his day like he used to. He didn't mention his latest case enthusiastically or whatever charity he was trying to help out for free. The topic of his job with the Hummels seemed like something he didn't want to discuss or was afraid to bring up.

Instead they talked about Mia and about the restaurant, and at one point even about how the waitresses didn't seem to have matching shirts anymore.

"They did, don't you remember, back in the day?" Blaine asked.

Nick nodded.

For the most part, Blaine focused on Mia; Talking to her about her coloring, even going as far as to start coloring with her. Nick loved watching him like this, seeing him with Mia and acting so fatherly. Since he'd started work with the Hummels it hadn't been happening as often and he knew Mia missed him. He decided it was a good thing he was going away for a few days. Maybe the time apart would make things better for them.

When they headed back home, Blaine had to take a call, but luckily it didn't turn into more than just the call and he didn't have to rush off to someone's rescue.

"Just have to make a few calls when we get home," he told Nick.

Nick finished packing while Blaine made his calls and then set up a movie for them, by the time all the previews had finished playing, Blaine was done.

"Sorry, but I had to field a reporter for the family."

"A reporter?" Nick asked.

"Well, more like paparazzi really. Buying a picture off of them, not really sure what of. What are we watching?"

The rest of the night was what their Thursdays back before Blaine's father died, were. The three of them cuddled up together watching a movie that would put Mia to sleep about halfway through and end with Nick and Blaine in the bedroom. Except that this time, Blaine was far more interested in the movie than in watching Mia to see if she'd fall asleep, and once she did, instead of taking her to her room, he rested her more comfortably in his arms, eyes not moving from the tv.

Nick sighed, looking at both. "I think I'll go to bed. I'm leaving early tomorrow."

Blaine barely reacted.


	9. Mia Anderson

Blaine had a whole day planned out. As long as the Hummels didn't have some major crisis that needed his immediate attention there was nothing that would get in the way of spending some time with Mia. So, after being woken up by Mia herself, he made them breakfast and he told her about going to the zoo. If Mia loved anything, it was animals and she loved the central park zoo. They hadn't had time to go in a while.

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" she cried while Blaine dressed her after breakfast.

He laughed and pulled out two pairs of shoes to ask for her opinion. She pointed at the blue converse and ran off to put the other pair away.

Then, the phone rang.

Blaine knew that things were going to go horribly the moment it did.

"Hello," he said.

"Blaine, the picture leaked."

It was enough for Blaine to know that there would be no going to the zoo. Rachel sounded frantic and he could tell over the phone that she was probably crying too.

"But the money. I thought Rebecca had dealt with it."

Rebecca Colfax was the family publicist. She was supposed to deal with these things, not Blaine, but something must have happened and now it was something he had to deal with.

"You have to tell Burt," Rachel said, "I can't even face him. I don't think he's seen, but…god…"

Blaine glanced towards Mia and sighed. "Okay. I'll need an hour, but we can figure something out." And then he remembered the trial. It had been all but won, and now there was this.

Blaine knew it was Rachel's fault, but he couldn't help but feel sympathetic because no one deserved to have any personal picture given to the press for the world to see.

"Hurry, please. And the trial, Blaine, I don't know what…"

"I'll see you later, Rachel," Blaine said cutting her off. He needed to find a babysitter and quick, he could worry about Rachel's issues later.

A few of their neighbors had babysat Mia before, but Blaine already knew that none of them were available. He'd asked just in case the night before. So, he phoned a few of their other babysitters, but found no one that could take her in with so short notice and he didn't really want to bother any friends. Not to mention that they would tell Nick he'd called on them to babysit and that wouldn't go over well. He knew no one would care if he brought her along, but Blaine didn't want to. Mia didn't need to be exposed to that. He didn't want to be his father, dragging along a child to court or to his office just to have her sit in the corner bored out of her mind for hours. He'd hated it as a child and his daughter wouldn't be subject to that.

So, after going through his phone contacts twice, he stopped at the very first name. Amie Hummel. He'd told her a few days before that she could meet Mia while Nick was away. Blaine had originally planned for it to be different, but he had no other alternative. He pressed the call button.

The phone was answered by a groggy Amie.

"Hello?" She asked and yawned.

"Amie, I need you to wake up and do me a favor."

"Oh. Blaine. Hi. Sure. What do you need me to do exactly?" She sounded a bit like she wasn't listening and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Blaine sighed. "Do you have anything going on today?"

"I don't think so. Sleep, I hoped."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Other than that…"

"Nope."

"Okay, good. So, how would you like to meet Mia?"

Suddenly she was awake. "Really?" Amie asked. Her voice was high and excited.

"Yeah, really. Nick's gone so he won't ask questions, and actually you'd get to spend a few hours alone with her." He stopped and hoped that she'd be okay with it.

"Blaine Anderson," Amie said without pause, "are you asking me to babysit?"

"Yes. Please. There's no one else and I do want you to meet her and I couldn't think of anyone else and you were with Shelby and Mike the other day so you must know something about kids. Please, Amie. Say yes. I have to go help Rachel, but I'll try to get out as quickly as possible and we can all do something together."

Amie laughed on the line, "I like you ranty," she said, "but yeah, sure. Do you want me to come over there or…"

Blaine looked around the apartment. It was a bit messy, but he didn't think Amie would mind and even if he did clean it, it was probably going to be in a worst state later. Mia never seemed to behave for most of her babysitters. He hoped she'd be good for Amie at least.

"Here's fine, unless you want me to bring her over there."

As soon as he said it, he wanted to take the option back. It wasn't an option. It couldn't be. He didn't want Mia around any of the Hummels, specially Kurt.

"I'll be over in forty minutes. Just need a shower and breakfast."

"That would be perfect. See you then."

Mia appeared then, shoes untied but on her feet and Blaine felt terrible about having to break the news to her.

"Sweetheart, we're going to have to postpone the zoo, okay? We'll go tomorrow. Instead one of daddy's friends is going to come over to hang out with you while I go to the office."

"But, daddy," Mia began.

"I'm really sorry, but we'll definitely go tomorrow. Or maybe Amie'll take you if you're good. How does that sound?"

Mia didn't seem to like the idea, she frowned and stomped her foot down. "No," she said and turned on her heel and walked out of her room, shoes still untied.

Blaine walked after her and grabbed her around the middle. "You're going to get hurt with your shoes untied, missy," he said and kissed her cheek, "you don't want a booboo now, do you?"

He made work of the laces and made a note to himself to begin teaching her how to tie her shoes and then deposited her on the couch as he rushed back to his room to change from his casual jeans to his usual suit. Afterwards he gathered anything that he'd need and by the time he was done, he only had about half an hour until he needed to be on his way, so he sat down next to Mia and tried to figure out what she watching on tv, but cartoons just weren't what they used to be.

Amie texted him when she was outside the building and Blaine told her what floor and apartment number to look for.

"Okay, kiddo, my friend will be up in a few minutes and I want you to be good for her, okay? I'll try to get home as soon as possible."

Mia nodded and lifted her arms towards him. Blaine picked her up and made a show of grunting about how heavy she was. Mia giggled and hid her face on his shoulder.

"I love you, Sweetheart. Please be good."

He opened the door when Amie knocked still holding Mia and let her inside.

"It's a bit of a mess," Blaine said, "but with Nick at his parent's and Mia running around cleaning hasn't been a priority."

But Amie wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Her eyes were glued on Mia, wide and surprised. Knowing that Mia existed was one thing, but it was entirely different to actually have her there right in front of her. Mia peered at her curiously.

"Hi," Amie said, "Hi, Mia, aren't you a pretty girl? I'm Amie. I guess we're going to hang out today, huh. We'll have fun, don't worry."

Blaine watched them. It was surreal to finally have Amie meet her daughter. He walked back towards the living room and set Mia down. Amie followed still staring at Mia as if she were going to disappear at any moment.

"Well, I should get going. If anything happens just call me. There's food in the fridge. Mia has toys in her room and she likes watching tv. If you want you can take her to the park, she'll like that. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

As he gathered his things, Blaine began to rethink things. Amie looked like she was still in shock, and Mia already looked bored and as if she were planning something for the moment he left.

"Will you be alright? Because I could try and get someone else or…" he began.

"I'll be fine," Amie said, "I just. She's you and she's me…I can't believe she's real."

Blaine gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I know," he said, "it's weird for me seeing the two of you together."

\- - - 

Kurt stopped singing when he heard a crash from the hallway. He dropped his pencil next, when he heard crying. For a moment he was confused. Shelby and Mike were out with their grandfathers for the day and he'd thought he had the house to himself. Even Amie had rushed out earlier and said not to expect her back until later. He walked out to the hall and spotted her at once.

She was tiny, about three or four years old and holding onto her right knee and crying. There was glass on the floor around her and the flowers scattered around the floor. Kurt rushed her way. And knelt where there wasn't any water or a lot of glass. He got a better look at her. She was the most precious child that he had ever met and he knew as soon as he saw her face who she was.

"Hi, Honey, are you okay?"

She looked up startled and shook her head. Tears still streamed down her face, but she wasn't wailing anymore though she did sob from time to time.

"Well, how about we get a look at that knee."

For a moment she looked unsure.

"My name's Kurt," he offered, "I'm a friend of your daddy's. We'll get you all sorted out and then we can go look for him, how does that sound?"

Again, she hesitated, but then she nodded.

Kurt helped her stand and then, thinking better of it, lifted her into his arms. She didn't weigh much and she immediately dropped her head to his shoulder and clutched at his shirt. Kurt felt a pang in his heart. If things had been different she could have been his daughter, his and Blaine's. Instead she belonged to Nick.

Kurt took her to his bathroom and set her down on his counter.

"What hurts?"

She pointed to her knee.

He rolled up her pants and found just a small scrape, but he cleaned it with a moist towel and then placed a band-aid over it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Kiss it," she said, "daddy always kisses my booboos."

"Oh, how could I have forgotten that, eh?" He kissed her knee and then pulled her pant leg back down, "any other booboos?"

She shook her head and her brown locks flew back and forth behind her. Kurt smiled at her and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face of her dried tears.

"Alright, now we have to go find your daddy, sweets, where did you leave him?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Kurt reached into his pocket, glad that he hadn't left his phone back on his drafting table and he scrolled through his contacts until he had Blaine's name and he pressed call. The phone rang a few times and then Blaine answered.

"Kurt I don't have time right now. Whatever it is, can it wait?"

"I don't think it can," Kurt said, "but I found your daughter crying just outside my room and I thought you might want to know where she was."

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice was panicked "Is she okay? Why was she crying?"

Kurt interrupted before he could be asked more questions, "she's fine, Blaine, don't worry."

"Okay. Okay. Good. Give me a minute."

Kurt heard him excusing him, but was distracted by the little girl raising her arms up and pointing towards the floor. Kurt picked her up easily and set her down. She walked to his full length mirror at once and Kurt watched her as she fixed her clothes before she began to explore the room.

"Come on, we can go to my room," he said, keeping the phone against his chest. "What's your name anyway?"

"Amelia," she said proudly.

"I only have a few minutes. What happened exactly?"

"Well, I heard a crash and then crying so I went to check it out and she was there crying, but I got her cleaned up and she'd okay. I thought you were here and brought her along or something."

"Where's Amie? She's supposed to be looking after her. I left them at my apartment an hour ago."

That's where Amie had been rushing off to, he realized. "She should be here somewhere," Kurt said, "But really, Blaine, Amelia's okay. I'll find Amie and maybe I'll stick around to make sure things are okay, only if you don't mind."

Blaine didn't respond at once and Kurt held his breath wondering what he would say.

"Yeah, I, I should get back. See you later, I guess. Thanks, Kurt."

"It's nothing. Bye."

Mia had been looking through the latest issue of Vogue Kurt had left on his bedside table as he talked on the phone, and when he was done, she closed it.

"Your daddy's still at work, but he said he'll be here as soon as he can, alright. Now let's go find that babysitter of yours."

They found Amie fast asleep in the sitting room.

\- - -

Blaine didn't know how to prepare himself for seeing Mia with Kurt. He had never thought that it would ever happen, but apparently it was. He didn't get out of the mess at court until late that afternoon and after that Rachel had tried to get him to go with her to talk to the producers of the play she'd wanted the role for so badly. He'd managed to get her to go with Finn only after explaining he had to go pick up his daughter from a babysitter and even then she'd been hard to shake.

"You already called me to work on my day off, Rachel, I don't have the time for this. Please," he'd said.

"Your father would have been there for me."

Blaine knew his father would have. That was the problem. His father had always been there for the Hummels for any possible thing they might need and Blaine had suffered because of it. He wasn't going to do that to Mia.

He got onto the elevator in Hummel Plaza and rode up nervously to their floor. When the doors opened at their foyer he stepped out and took a deep breath. He heard giggling and then laughter that he hadn't heard in years. Blaine paused and just listened as they laughed and spoke too low for him to make out what they were saying.

Blaine leaned against the wall in the hall and let himself for a moment consider how much he'd wanted this to be his future once. He'd wanted to come home to Kurt and their daughter after a long day of work. It hurt to even have this small glimpse of what could have been. He shook himself and pushed away from the wall, opening his eyes.

Amie stood at the end of the hall watching him.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, "and I can't tell you what to do, Blaine, but it isn't too late."

It was. Kurt hadn't wanted this life, he still probably didn't and there was the fact that Nick and not Kurt was Mia's dad. It was too late because Blaine was getting married in six months and as much as he still sometimes thought he still loved Kurt, Nick was his fiancé and he was Mia's father and he was the person he was with now.

"It is," he said to Amie.

"It's never too late for love," Amie said, walking towards him, "and you'll regret it if you walk away now."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt walked away first. He made his choice and now we can't go back to that."

He walked past her into the sitting room. It was a bit messy with cushions and toys all over the floor, but what really drew Blaine's eyes was Kurt on the floor with Mia trying to tickle him as he play fought her, until he gently rolled her onto the ground and tickled her instead. She squealed and tried to get away.

"No, Kurtie!"

Blaine watched them, not alerting them to his presence as he took in just how much like a father and daughter they looked. Sometimes when he took Mia out to the park or just shopping other parents would tell him that Mia looked just like him and there were similarities, but Kurt and Mia looked much closer and Kurt was only her second cousin.

"Daddy!"

He was startled by the cry and then Mia was hugging his legs. Kurt got up from the floor and Blaine tried not to notice that his shirt had ridden up displaying Kurt's toned abdomen.

"I had fun today, Daddy, I love Kurtie!"

Blaine was surprised Kurt had let even Mia try to call him something other than Kurt, but he knew there was no way of stopping Mia sometimes when she got an idea into her head.

"Do you now? And what did you do that was so fun?"

She began to explain, quickly rattling off everything she'd done and her observations of the day. Blaine picked her up halfway through her rant and took her to the couch.

"...and he sings really pretty, Daddy."

Blaine nodded. "He does. And I guess you must be exhausted."

Mia shook her head.

"She was very good," Kurt said, rubbing at his elbow, "we did have a lot of fun. She's amazing, Blaine, you must be proud."

"I am," Blaine said. "Oh, and thanks, by the way, I don't know what kind of trouble she could have gotten into if you weren't there to find her."

Kurt shook his head, "I think you have to know better than to expect Amie to babysit when she's only had four hours of sleep. A four year old is energetic, you know, could have worn anyone out."

Blaine ran a hand through Mia's hair. She was leaning against him tiredly. "Zoo?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, Sweetheart."

Mia didn't even protest, instead she dropped her head again. Blaine looked up to find Kurt watching them with an expression he couldn't make out on his face. It looked almost like longing, but Blaine didn't think it could be that.

"Can Kurtie come?" Mia asked, "please, Daddy? I really like him."

"She's really taken to you," Blaine said to Kurt and tried to make a decision.

He knew it was going to bite him in the ass later because seeing Kurt like this made Blaine forget that he and Kurt couldn't be together, it made him forget how much Kurt had hurt him. And seeing him with Mia looking as much Mia's father as he'd ever come close to looking it brought all those hopes and dreams he'd pushed away back.

"You should come," he said.

"I," Kurt began and paused, staring wide eyed at Kurt and only breaking his gaze when Mia grabbed his hand and tugged at him.

"Please say you'll come. I can show you my favorite animals."

Kurt smiled at her and nodded. "Alright, then," he said and looked back up at Blaine, smile still in place, "I guess I'll come along."

"Yay!" She jumped up on the couch and before Blaine could react, Kurt had grabbed her, making her squeal as he threw her gently and carefully only the couch on her back.

"I said no jumping on the couch, Mia."

She nodded solemnly, "Sorry." She worried her lip, looking up at him, "you'll still come though."

"Of course," Kurt said and he leaned down to place a kiss on her nose, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blaine gasped in a breath. Regret poured into him.

Mia was giggling again and had wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. He sat down on the couch a few feet away from him and Mia settled herself on his lap, head tucked into Kurt's neck. Blaine couldn't understand how Kurt had managed to get Mia to take to him so quickly. She had never been this friendly with anyone. Kurt even seemed to have managed to get some control over her unlike all of her other babysitters. Blaine had always thought Kurt would make a good father.

"Did she interrupt anything you were busy with today?" he thought to ask.

Kurt shrugged. "Not really. I really enjoyed my time with her. I said it before, Blaine, she's the sweetest child I've ever met. She was wonderful to have here. If you ever need anyone to look after her I'll take her any time you want."

"She's usually a little nightmare," Blaine admitted.

"She was," Amie said entering the room.

Kurt laughed. "No, Miss Amelia was an angel. Neither of you ever sat for Shelby when she was younger, now that girl was a nightmare."

"Like mother like daughter?" Blaine asked and added.

Kurt snorted. "Probably where she gets it from."

Mia shifted against Kurt and let out a soft snore.

"I guess she was tired," Kurt said and reached up to smooth her hair down.

Blaine watched. "I should get her home," he said, standing.

"I'll call Clark," Amie offered and walked out of the room.

Blaine nodded and decided there was no point in protesting. Instead he watched Kurt and Mia and he almost didn't have the heart to ask for his daughter back.


	10. Day at the Zoo

Blaine hummed to himself and poured a cup of coffee, taking a wiff of the heavenly scent before he turned to the scrambled eggs on the pan, moving them around a bit so they wouldn't burn while they still cooked and he grabbed the toast as it popped out of the toaster. He was still humming to himself when arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on his neck.

"Good morning," a high voice said and Blaine just sank back into the arms.

Kurt continued to pepper kisses on Blaine's shoulder and then when he finally let go, it was to pour another cup of coffee and begin pouring milk and sugar into the two cups.

"Mia's still asleep," Kurt said, "I thought I'd let her have another hour."

"Okay," Blaine said as Kurt handed him his cup of coffee, just as he liked it. "Thanks."

Blaine turned off the stove and began dishing out the scrambled eggs onto two plates. He also grabbed the toast and moved to the table.

He sat down next to Kurt, who kissed his cheek not out of habit but as if he couldn't help himself because Blaine was so near.

"I'm so glad I said yes," Kurt said suddenly, "I wouldn't trade this life for the world."

They ate their breakfast in silence, Kurt brushing his leg against Blaine's under the table and turning to look at Blaine as if he weren't real. When they were done, Kurt collected their plates and went to the sink to wash them. Blaine watched him from the kitchen table and eventually wrapped his arms around Kurt like Kurt had done earlier.

"I love you so much, Kurt," he whispered.

But suddenly Kurt was changing, getting a little more broader and taller. He felt different against Blaine and when he turned to face Blaine he wasn't Kurt at all but Nick.

Nick!

Blaine looked around the room. Suddenly Mia was there, rubbing at her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked and instead of going to Blaine went to Nick and Blaine watched them.

"Mia?"

Kurt was there again and he went to stand next to Blaine, taking his hand. It didn't feel like before anymore.

"Amie told me," Kurt spoke softly, "but I never wanted her."

\- - -

Blaine woke up with a start to something ringing and he pushed his covers off, looking around his room as he tried to remember his dream. He knew Kurt had been in it and he clearly remembered Kurt holding him. He also remembered Nick standing where Kurt had been and Mia. But from the snippets he could remember all he realized was that he hadn't thought of Nick once since he'd gone to visit his parents.

Instead there had been Mia and Rachel's mess with the press, and then Kurt with Mia. He dropped back onto his back and rubbed at his forehead. Everything was a mess. Suddenly there was a commotion out in his hall and his door was pushed open. Mia rushed in and got onto the bed.

"Daddy, Daddy! Zoo today!"

Blaine grinned. Mia wasn't a problem. Mia was the only thing that wasn't a problem in his life.

"Not for a little bit, Sweets," he said and pulled her under the covers with him.

Mia laid her head down on his shoulder. "It's going to be so much fun, Daddy," she said and kicked her feet in excitement, "and Kurtie will be there. He sings really pretty, daddy."

"Does he?" Blaine asked even though he'd already heard all about this the night before.

She nodded seriously. "I can't wait to see him again."

Blaine didn't know how to feel about this inexplicable connection that Mia had made with Kurt because she'd never taken to anyone as fast as she had Kurt and Blaine just didn't understand how Kurt who hadn't known what to do with a child once, had managed that when Amie who was Mia's mother and Blaine knew adored children, hadn't been able to.

He got out of bed and took Mia with him ten minutes later.

"Come on, we have to get dressed. We were invited over to breakfast at the Hummels this morning and we should get there soon." On their way out the night before, Blaine had run into Carole and she along with Amie had insisted that he bring Mia back for lunch.

Blaine hadn't been able to get out of it, but he figured that as long as he had Mia with him not even Rachel would ask him to do something for her.

"Who, Daddy?" Mia asked.

"My boss, Sweetheart. Kurt and Amie will be there."

She broke into a grin. "Kurtie! Hurry, Daddy, we don't want to be late."

Mia ran ahead of them, staying close enough that he and Blaine could see her. She turned every few minutes to call to them to hurry up. She'd been well behaved and patient during breakfast although that probably had more to do with being around a group of strangers, though she'd taken to Carole and Burt almost at once. In the car she'd been distracted by all the buttons she could press and play with.

"She's never been in an actual car," Blaine explained, "other than taxis and I guess she behaves in those."

Kurt had enjoyed watched her get excited over everything she could do in the family car which he'd insisted they use when Blaine started putting a cardigan on Mia and telling her to not take it off while they walked to the subway.

"She really loves the zoo," Kurt said for lack of anything better to say.

While Mia was with them things had flowed perfectly, but the moment they'd started walking through Central Part towards the area with the zoo, she'd started running ahead and chasing the random pigeon.

"I used to bring her here all the time when she was little. Seeing the animals really calmed her down, I guess, and she was really fussy when she was younger. We haven't come as often for a while."

Kurt nodded, "your job."

"Yeah. That and Nick never liked the zoo."

Kurt didn't say anything as the reminder of Nick hit him.

"How…how is Nick?" he managed as they approached the entrance.

Blaine turned his face to look at him, as if to gage his expression before answering.

"He's alright," Blaine said, "visiting his parents for their anniversary. I was supposed to go with him, but I really don't do well with his family and well, there was Rachel. But, he's doing well."

"That's good," Kurt said and added, "it's funny the two of you ending up together. I remember when he hated you."

Blaine gasped. "Nick never hated me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. They got inside, Mia back and holding Blaine's hand despite her excitement and Blaine eyed Kurt.

"He never hated me," he insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "Hate is a strong word. But he was my friend first, you realize, and he really didn't like you when I introduced you to him. He – I really shouldn't be talking about this. It's in the past anyway."

They walked towards the large round enclosed area that housed a seal, Mia tugging at Blaine's pants and lifting her arms. He lifted her up easily, and she leaned as close as Blaine would let her towards the enclosure. The seal wasn't sleeping, but it might as well have been, because it sat as still as possible on one of the rocks.

Around them people took pictures of it and for a moment Kurt entertained the thought that it was posing for those cameras.

"Tell me," Blaine said suddenly, "I want to know what he thought of me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, he thought you were a bit idealistic. I can't remember exactly what it was, but he just didn't understand why you were so happy, so ready for life. When your dad mentioned you and Nick were together I didn't know what to think. I certainly never expected it."

Mia spoke, then, "Daddy I want to see the penguins."

"She loves the penguins," Blaine said, "they're her favorite."

Kurt nodded.

"I ran into him," Blaine said, "when I got back to New York after…well, he was surprised to see me without you and out of politeness I invited him to coffee. I was afraid of going to get coffee by myself after everything and he came with me and I just broke down. You have to understand, Kurt, I didn't really have anyone to turn to."

Kurt didn't like the way their conversation was going. The outing to the zoo had been something they were doing for Mia, it was going to be simple and fun and not bring up everything they hadn't talked about. He didn't understand why it seemed so easy to talk about either. Maybe it was time and their mutual need to understand.

"And there was Nick," Kurt offered, "he always made for a good listener."

Blaine nodded.

Mia let go of Blaine's hand and ran to the window separating them from the multitudes of penguins on display. She cooed and them and pressed her tiny hands to the glass. Kurt wanted to understand how she had come to be. Nick had been like him, wary of children and definitely not ready for a full on family and yet there was Mia.

"We were friends for a long time. Kept running into each other accidentally and then on purpose and you know I never liked him much either until he was suddenly the one person holding me together."

They had stayed farther from the glass so others could see, but Mia scrambled towards them, then, and she didn't reach for Blaine but Kurt instead.

"Come see, Kurtie, come see!"

Kurt let himself be pulled forward and he had to admit that the penguins weren't all that bad.

When Blaine approached them, coming to stand on Mia's other side, Kurt shot him a smile and Blaine responded with one of his own.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you had someone."

Maria had packed them lunch.

"Just in case," she insisted when Kurt tried to put the bag she'd given him back and Kurt had taken them with every intent to give them to Clark, but he'd forgotten. And so, their packed lunch was pulled out of his bag as they left the zoo.

Mia was less hyper than before, but still energetic enough to run ahead of them again, chasing at the pigeons.

"Soggy," Kurt said, peering into the bag. "She made sandwiches."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the way Kurt held the bag and took it from him. "We can stop somewhere if you want? I'm hungry too and I imagine that little monster needs to eat too."

"Yeah, alright."

Blaine gave the bag to the first homeless person he saw and Kurt began to admonish him as soon as they were out of hearing.

"It only encourages them," he said, "to not get the help they clearly need. I feel bad, I do, but if they don't work towards getting off the streets and to support themselves then why should we offer them anything."

Blaine knew just where he was coming from and it came from the charity worker in him. Kurt was in charge of many of the money that the Hummels gave to charities and even the ones that had been funded by his late mother.

"It's better than it going to the trash," he muttered.

Kurt sighed. "I know. I just…you know what I mean."

Mia insisted on going to a McDonalds. If Kurt had been her age, he would have stomped his foot and pouted while shouting a "no way" on the top of his lungs, because he wasn't he simply settled for: "Not happening" and shaking his head, "I can't believe you would let your daughter eat that food."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't," he insisted, "well, occasionally. She begs to go there all the time anyway and it's the damn toy, but we can have something else."

"But, Daddy," Mia said realizing as they walked past the McDonalds that had caught her eye, "you said it was my day."

"Sweetheart, you got to pick the zoo to go spend our day in. Now, Kurt is going to choose a nice place to eat."

Blaine smirked to himself when she turned to Kurt. "Please Kurtie! I'll even share my toy with you. Please!"

Kurt shook his head and then he bent down to her level, "how about we go somewhere else and then I'll get you a toy that's better than anything that place will give you?"

Blaine stood back and watched them, ready to cut in if he had to. He didn't feel particularly good about Kurt offering to get Mia something so she wouldn't make a scene about not being taken to the fast food restaurant, but he decided to let it be. Kurt and his family were used to just buying whatever they needed. He had pretended not to see when Kurt handed the person at the gate to the zoo more than enough of a donation.

Mia grabbed Kurt's hand when they came to some sort of agreement.

"Where to?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "McDonalds."

At that, Blaine began to laugh because he really couldn't begin to figure out how Mia had managed to convince him.

"We don't have to go there," Blaine said, "she doesn't have that kind of hold on you, you can't let her make the decisions for you."

Kurt shrugged and gave no further explanation. Blaine didn't know what to do for a moment, and then he followed them back towards the McDonald's they'd passed, feeling more confused than ever.

"Get her a happy meal, no fries or soda but those substitutes they should have and just get me a salad with no dressing," Kurt told him.

Blaine watched, for a moment stunned, as Kurt led Mia away to find a table in the busy restaurant leaving him to go on line. He sighed and headed towards the line wondering if Kurt would let himself get anything other than a salad. He walked to join the line and stood right behind a tired looking woman who smiled at him despite looking as if she could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"You have a nice family," she said and motioned towards Kurt and Mia, "she looks just like your husband."

Blaine was too shocked to respond and managed a small grimace. If this random stranger who looked more ready to take a nap than eat anything could see the obvious familiarities between the two of them then he couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had noticed. He glanced in their direction.

Kurt was playing some sort of hand clapping game and smiling brightly. They did look like father and daughter. The similarities were all there. Amie simply looked too much like Kurt. Blaine had never expected when the idea to have her be the mother that Amie's genes would actually surpass his own in their baby.

In another life Mia might have been Kurt's though. Blaine had accepted a long time ago that he couldn't look back at the past and wonder about the what if's, but still, every time he saw Mia with him he couldn't help but let himself think about what could have been. Nick might not have been a part of it at all. Blaine hated how he hadn't tried to talk to Kurt. He'd been too hurt and too upset to try and make everything better. But Kurt had been at fault too.

By the time he was at the front of the line, Kurt was doing something to Mia's hair and he was doing a far better job than Blaine ever had been able to.

He bought only the one salad and the happy meal, asking for an extra empty salad container which he was given reluctantly by the unhappy looking teenager behind the counter.

When the food came out, Blaine grabbed the tray and headed in the direction of Kurt and Mia. Mia clapped her hands and sat down properly to get her food which Blaine brought out and put in front of her. The burger probably had too many calories to count and Blaine grimaced. The apple slices kind of worried him even.

Kurt eyed the salad and then reached for Mia's juice.

"It has more sugar than should be allowed," Kurt muttered and pulled out his half full water bottle. He poured the juice into the water, shook it and then gave it to Mia. "Better," he said.

Blaine would never have even thought of doing that. He faintly remembered then that Kurt had always watered down his drinks in the past.

"I figured you wouldn't really want to eat the entire thing so, want to split it?"

Kurt grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

He still barely ate any of it and Blaine was more focused on getting Mia to eat at least the apple slices instead of play.

"She's more interested in the toy," Kurt said, "which is probably a good thing."

They threw out the remains of the food and then went back out to the street.

"I could call Clark," Kurt offered as they began to walk again.

Blaine shook his head. "My apartment is a few blocks away."

Kurt sent Clark a text to pick him up at Blaine's in half an hour, and resolved to wait outside for him if he had to, but when they got there, Mia dragged him towards the stairs and then to the elevator and Blaine had let her.

"You can wait for Clark up here," Blaine said, "I don't mind."

It was still really awkward to go up there with Blaine and Mia, to the place where they lived and where Blaine and Nick had made a life for themselves, their home. Kurt felt like he was really intruding on something.

Blaine's apartment was nice. It was clean, but lived in. Mia ran off at once in the direction of what Kurt assumed was her room.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water will be fine," he answered, still looking around.

This apartment would never have been theirs if they had stayed together though Blaine would have probably wanted it.

Blaine led him to the kitchen and Kurt sat down at the table there. Blaine joined him a moment later.

"It's been nice seeing you again," Blaine said when he handed Kurt the water, "outside of family business, I mean, you were always my best friend over anything else."

Kurt noticed that his cheeks had been tinted a bit pink when he spoke.

"It's what hurt the most, you know," Blaine continued, "not having my friend, the person I told everything to."

Nick had stepped right in, then. A part of Kurt knew their relationship had really been unhealthy, relying on each other for so much and not talking about their bigger issues. That was the real reason that things had ended in addition to a disagreement for what they wanted with their lives. But he wished desperately that things had been even the slightest bit different.

"We can be friends again," Kurt said, "we've done well enough today."

Blaine frowned a little, but then he smiled. "Yeah, alright, I think I'd like that." He extended his hand towards Kurt and Kurt took it gingerly.

Kurt tried not to show how his skin tingled as their hands met, but instead he just smiled.


	11. Six Days - Part One

They were kissing. Blaine's head was tilted back a little, resting against the nearest wall. A hand tore away from holding his waist, running up his side to cup his jaw and angle his face a different way. Kurt was pressed to him and the arm that had snaked around his waist pressed Blaine up against him even more. The kiss was breath taking, it was full of passion and want. Blaine could barely remember the last time a kiss had meant so much to him.

Kurt's tongue ran along the top of his mouth and Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Their tongues met again, rubbing against each other in a sort of dance that both had equal control in.

The hand on Blaine's jaw moved towards the back of his neck and tugged at Blaine's hair gently just as Blaine pulled at Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth, a gently nip, before sucking at it and letting it go again.

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, massaging gently at his scalp. He pulled back a little, not even an inch between their faces and opened his eyes slowly. Blaine stood still, a small smile appearing on his lips before he leaned forward again to press his lips against Kurt's.

"Want you," he groaned out between chaste kisses, "missed you so much."

"hmmm, me too. God, Blaine."

Kurt dropped his head forehead against Blaine's. The tips of their noses brushed and Kurt let out a soft giggle. Blaine sighed.

For a few moments it was utter perfection. The world had righted itself and they were together again.

From the doorway to the dim lighted room, a figure entered. A champagne glass shattered on the tiled floor.

"What the hell is going on here?"

At once the couple pulled away from each other. Blaine stared at Kurt and Kurt stared right back and then almost simultaneously they turned to look at Nick.

\- - - -

Six Days Earlier

Blaine rushed around the apartment, trying to have everything clean by the time Nick got back. The last few days of his absence had been busy ones and Blaine had had to drag Mia more than once to the Hummel residence to have Kurt or Carole watch Mia while he dealt with all the drama that Rachel was still causing and more recently, figuring out who Burt's mysterious business rival was.

He was a man that had popped up out of nowhere, an important rich man who had bought shares in the company and was relentlessly trying to destroy the Hummel empire according to Burt. Blaine half suspected that Burt knew very well who the man was, but he just wasn't either sure or comfortable sharing the information yet.

Mia wiggled her feet at him when he bent down in front of her to pick up a few misplaced bowls that had been left on the floor from an impromptu movie night with Kurt, Amie, and Mia one late night after the last of Rachel drama had been dealt with. She and Finn were both attending separate rehabs.

"Daddy when's Pa getting here?"

"In an hour, darling," Blaine said and breezed past her to the kitchen to the stack of dirty dishes waiting for him. He regretted not taking Kurt up on his offer to bring Maria with him. Blaine hated doing dishes.

He was about halfway through them when Blaine heard the door open. He dropped the rubber gloves next to the sink and wiped his hands before he rushed out of the kitchen. Mia had already beat him there and Nick had her in his arms, peppering her face with kissed.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you," he said between kisses and held onto her until she wriggled out, but stayed near him.

"We did lots, Pa, we went to the zoo and daddy took me to the park yesterday, and we went shopping, and daddy got me a new dress."

Blaine stepped forward and ran a hand over Mia's hair.

"Hey, you," he said and broke into a smile, "I've missed you so much."

Blaine pulled Nick into a tight hug and dropped a kiss to his neck, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Me too,' Nick muttered, "phone calls aren't enough. Mom and dad say hello. They sent a gift for Mia. It was a lot of fun. I wished constantly thought that two of you were there."

Blaine pulled back long enough to look at Mia, but he stayed close to his fiancé before Nick pushed his bags out the way and began to walk farther into the apartment. The little family went into the living room and sat down. Blaine curled himself around Nick and Mia went right for sitting on Nick's lap. Somehow though, Blaine couldn't properly enjoy it. A night before Kurt had been so close to him on this same couch and Mia had been propped up on his legs while Kurt fixed her hair into a French braid. Comparing the two moments was horrible due to how different the situations were, but Blaine couldn't help it.

Mia was blathering on about the days spent away from Nick and Nick listened intently. Kurt was just as good with her. Blaine shook the thought. It wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be so stuck on thinking about Kurt.

"Oh, and I have a new best friend! His name's Kurtie. He doesn't like it when Daddy calls him that though. Only I'm allowed…"

Nick stiffened and he nodded at Mia slowly and then slowly moved away from Blaine.

"Mia, can you do me a big favor," Nick said, "go in my smaller bag. There's a present for you there, okay."

"Present!" she exclaimed and ran off, stumbling over her own shoes.

"Kurtie?" Nick said at once, turning so he was facing Blaine. His eyes were hard and his lips were set in a line. "How long did you wait before deciding to run around with your ex and our daughter? Did the two of you play house and act like the perfect little family while I was away? Huh? Did you fuck him?"

"Nick," Blaine hissed, "Mia."

Nick laughed. "Out of all of that, all I get is admonished for cursing. Did you sleep with him?"

"Of course I didn't."

Blaine hadn't told Nick about his and Kurt's new found friendship, much less about Mia meeting Kurt and taking such a liking to him. Kurt was a sore subject with Nick and had been since practically the beginning of their relationship. Nick hated Kurt now even though they'd been the best of friends when they met. He hadn't thought that Mia would go and just give him away just like that.

"She met him accidentally. My friend Amie was babysitting her here, but there was a technical issue in the building so she took Mia over there and Mia met Kurt."

Blaine knew moments after explaining even that much that Nick still wasn't very happy with the explanation.

"I didn't even know they were together until I went to get her," Blaine continued.

He resolved then to try and keep Mia from telling Nick more about how much time they'd spent with Kurt and Amie during the last few days.

"And of course she liked him," Nick muttered, "freaking Kurt Hummel. I don't want him around her again. You said that family wouldn't come near her. What was Amie Hummel doing here in the first place? I don't like this, Blaine." He fixed Blaine with a cold look and then he stood up, "I'm going to unpack."

Blaine sighed and dropped his head in his hands. He heard Mia and Nick in the hall and he tried to remind himself that this was what he had to preserve. This was his family and even though Nick was upset with him over Kurt, Nick was still the man he loved and he had chosen to say yes to.

"I'm tired, Mia, we can talk tomorrow, alright?"

Mia reluctantly rejoined Blaine on the couch and Blaine waited until Nick was in the bedroom to begin telling her to not talk about Kurt.

"But why, daddy?"

"It makes your pa sad. Just don't talk about Kurtie okay, at least until I can talk to him about it."

She nodded and smiled in her childish manner and then she was watching tv again calmly and Blaine got up and headed to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

\- - -

Kurt was inspired. He couldn't stop drawing. Mia, it turned out, was the best subject of inspiration. Kurt had never considered making clothes for kids, but seeing Mia and even looking through her closet the one time had led him to a simple conclusion: little girls had the cutest clothes and he wanted to create some.

They were a challenge. Not only did he want to make them stylish, but they also had to consider comfort on a whole new level than even adult clothes did. Kurt was absolutely fascinated by all the options and possibilities and he'd been drawing for days.

The only person that knew what he was working on was Amie and Kurt still couldn't quite figure out why she'd given him a look that was partly excited and partly pitying. All he knew was that it probably had to do with Kurt's unrequited feelings for the lawyer.

Kurt dropped his colored pencil in the case next to him and lifted the sketch pad up to look at the dress on the figure of a little girl. He sighed and stood up, walking around his work room to the lone window that looked down upon the street.

It was late, but still the city was lit up and a taxi, followed by a town car drove right past Hummel Plaza. Kurt continued to look out and considered calling Clark himself and going out for the night like he'd used to before Drew died and Blaine came back into his life.

They were falling back on their friendship surprisingly well, and Kurt simply adored Mia. But now the few days they'd had left of Nick's trip home were over and Kurt knew that Blaine had to be welcoming his fiancé back and Mia her other father.

His phone which had been left by the drawing pad, vibrated and Kurt walked back to get it. He didn't recognize the number and although usually he would have just ignored it, something told him to answer it.

"Hey, Kurt!" A familiar voice chirped, "It's Steve. I know last time I called you hung up on me, but I was just wandering if you were free tonight and wanted to have some fun."

There was his opening. Kurt didn't know how to respond. Steve had been fun. He had a sense of humor and he had actually respected Kurt when he firmly stood on the stance of their one time thing staying a one time thing.

"Just tonight," Steve added, "unless you want more. I just haven't found anyone as cool as you lately."

Kurt bit at his lip. He knew he had to find a way to move on from Blaine. He'd accepted that nothing would happen between he and Blaine, but being friends with him now and seeing him as more than the family lawyer was starting to make that much harder than he'd anticipated.

Steve was nice. He was funny and hadn't been too weird about him being Kurt Hummel.

"Sure," he sighed, "where do you want to go?"

"Awesome," Steve said, "well, I haven't had dinner yet, so I'm going to do that first and then we can maybe meet at the same place as last time?"

Kurt didn't respond at once, but after he looked at the drawing on the slightly tilted table he did what Steve probably wouldn't have expected.

"Mind if I join you for dinner?"

Kurt heard multiple noises from the other line and then Steve said, almost breathlessly, "Sure."

"I'll pick you up in an hour," Kurt said and hoped that Clark remembered where Steve lived.

"See you…see you then."

Kurt was surprised that he actually felt a bit excited for later. He sat down at his drawing table again as he hung up, and then he shot back up because he needed to find the perfect outfit if this was going to be something resembling a date. Kurt could barely remember the last time he'd gone on an actual proper date.

As soon as he was back in his room, he began to freak out. He shouldn't have done that. Meeting at a club and dancing all night while getting properly intoxicated was one thing, but actually going out of his way to meet before hand as if they were more than mere acquaintances was something else entirely. And where were they even going to go. Did Kurt have to be the one to pick because he was the one that had asked?

After a moment longer of staring at his closet mindlessly he ran out of the room and began calling for Amie.

"I need you, Amelia! Come on, where are you?"

He found Amie in the playroom with Shelby.

"I need help," he said as soon as he saw her, "I have a sort of date and I…I don't know what to wear." He worried his bottom lip and then sank against the door frame, "maybe I should call and cancel. I can't do this."

Amie was next to him in moments. "Yes, you can. Come on."

\- - -

Six/Five Days Earlier

Blaine entered the bedroom quietly and changed into his pajamas. He'd put Mia to bed just a few minutes before after feeding her a quick dinner. Blaine himself had barely had anything to eat and knew he'd end up getting up in the middle of the night for a snack.

Nick had already turned in and Blaine knew he must have been exhausted from the trip. He got into their bed tentatively and slowly slid closer to Nick but tried not to wake him.

Nick moved in his sleep, as if knowing that Blaine was there. He turned in Blaine's direction and Blaine just looked at his face for a while. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to see Nick frowning at him again, or upset because of Blaine. He needed to tell him about Kurt and soon before Mia slipped again. He couldn't make his daughter lie like this. He resolved to tell him as soon as it was morning.

In the meanwhile, he settled himself in bed and turned to kiss Nick's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered and cuddled as close as he could.

Nick moved closer to him and an arm was thrown around him. Blaine sighed.

The next morning, Blaine woke up first and he glanced at Nick who had actually moved away during the night. His stomach gave a grumble and Blaine patted it, before he moved closer to Nick, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Blaine," Nick whispered, "what time is it?"

"Time I told you something," Blaine said and waited for Nick to respond.

Nick turned in Blaine's arms so he was facing him. "What do you mean tell me something?"

"While you were away," Blaine said gently, "I spent a bit of time with Kurt and Amie Hummel. Mia really liked them after she met them and so Kurt and I took her to the zoo and we had a movie night with Amie once. Anyway, Kurt asked if we could be friends again."

Nick was stiff next to him, eyes moving from place to place as if he were contemplating just how he was supposed to respond.

"Please say something," Blaine said after Nick had said nothing.

"Can I ask you to not be his friend?" Nick asked, his voice was low.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "I have to see him all the time anyway. I work for his family, and Kurt and I are getting along now. Nothing will happen between us. I don't want it to, and I won't let it. You have to trust me."

Nick got out of the bed, but didn't move past standing up. "Fine," he said, "be his friend, Blaine. It's not like I can make those decisions for you. Just, remember that he broke your heart."

"I love you," Blaine said at once and walked around the bed to face Nick, "you and I are getting married in seven months, and Kurt isn't going to come between us like that. I just want the best friend I had a child back."

Nick didn't respond, but he leaned into Blaine and kissed him softly before walking towards the bathroom. Blaine sighed and sank into the bed. It had gone as well as it was going to go. He walked to his closet and began pulling out his clothes for the day.

He was spending the day, once again, trying to find the identity of Burt's new rival. From what he'd gathered so far, he was just a few years older than Blaine and he was somewhere in New York. His first name was still a mystery, and the last name they had found was a very common one: Smith. A part of Blaine thought that it was probably a fake last name. He couldn't understand why the man was hiding, either.

Nick came back out of the bathroom, fully dressed and he walked past Blaine, pausing at the door to ask, "are you having breakfast here?"

Blaine nodded. Any other answer would have probably been disastrous.

\- - - 

Five Days Earlier

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up wrapped around someone else that he didn't immediately want to get away from. Steve was a cuddler. He was pressed up against Kurt's back, an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and his face nuzzled into Kurt's neck and for a moment Kurt thought that he could just lay there and not think about how despite the comfort he found being in Steve's arms, it just wasn't that same immediate feeling of rightness that he remembered when he woke up with Blaine.

His phone on the nightstand began to vibrate and for a moment Kurt just watched the screen light up before he untangled himself out of Steve's arms and he grabbed the phone, pressing answer on the touch screen and he grabbed his pants and pulled them up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Someone got laid last night," Santana said, "wanky wanky."

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up a shirt. It wasn't his and he dropped it back down again in search of his own.

"What do you want, Satan?"

"As much as I'd love to keep talking about your night, we have to talk about Britt's party. You took care of the place, right?"

Kurt put on his shirt and wandered out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. "Yeah. Everything on that font is taken care of. The rest of the planning?"

"Done for the most part, last minute things can be taken care of later. I just wanted to make sure the place was ours. So, will you be bringing this man you've actually woken up to?"

Kurt hadn't thought about inviting Steve along. He knew Blaine was pretty sure he'd be there and undoubtedly Nick would be with him and that was more than enough reason to bring Steve along. If he and Blaine were going to be friends, then Kurt definitely had to start trying to get over him and bringing someone else would at the very least give Nick an impression that Kurt really had moved on.

"I don't know yet," he answered, "I'd have to ask him first anyway."

"Alright, but Amie is definitely coming, right? I wanted to introduce her to someone."

They talked for a while longer while Kurt made coffee, Santana complaining about something Brittany had done or once again thanking Kurt for finding a place to hold their party.

Once Kurt had a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and he was seated at the kitchen table, he said goodbye to Santana and considered what his next move could be. Did he just leave and maybe write Steve a note in explanation, or did he wait until Steve woke up to say goodbye to him in person, or did he just stay until he felt that he really needed to leave? He hadn't done this before. With Blaine everything had been easier and they had never had those awkward morning after days. For them nothing had been awkward past their first time.

He drank his coffee slowly and got up when he'd finished half the cup, glad that at least he hadn't been so drunk the night before that it was already for the most part out of his system, even if there was a slight pounding of his head.

When he finished the coffee, he washed the mug and went in search for the rest of his belongings. He left most of the things he needed together by the door and then put the last of his things back on, his shoes going on last. Steve still hadn't woken up, even though Kurt had taken his time. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call Clark.

"Be right there, Mr. Hummel," Clark said and Kurt thanked him.

Kurt waited a few more minutes in the apartment which now that he was actually looking around at wasn't entirely bad. It was very modern and decorated well and it wasn't even the slightest bit messy which confused Kurt for a moment because no one could ever keep an apartment this clean unless they hired someone to clean it for them and Steve didn't seem like someone that could actually afford to do that.

Steve still hadn't woken up by the time, Kurt opened the door to the hall and walked out of the apartment. Kurt resolved to text him later in a form of explanation.

Clark was on his own this time and Kurt was glad that Blaine was nowhere to be found because he knew he wouldn't have heard the end of it this time around.

"Where to?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"Home, and stop smirking at me."

\- - -

Four Days Earlier

"I heard you actually had a date."

Kurt almost jumped at the sound of his father's voice and he dropped the fabric he'd been holding. "I did," he admitted.

"With a young man named Steve," Burt continued.

Kurt nodded, not sure how to take that his father knew who he was going on dates with.

"What's his last name?" Burt asked

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Actually, I don't know."

Burt nodded and stepped farther into the room, sitting down on the armchair Kurt had made Maria bring in.

"He knows who you are though," Burt said and reached for one of the closed sketch pads.

Kurt eyed his father. He didn't know what to make of the strange way that his father was bringing up this topic, not since Blaine had he taken an interest in any of Kurt's relationships.

"What is this all about, dad?"

Burt was looking at the drawings inside the book and smiling a little. "I really like these," Burt said, "have you only been drawing so far?"

Kurt fingered the fabric he'd been holding earlier. "I was thinking I could start making something tonight, get back into it. I've only tailored a few things in the past few years but I'm hoping it's like a bike."

"You haven't ridden a bike in years either," his father said and closed the sketch pad.

Kurt shrugged. "So what about Steve?"

"I want to know if you're serious about him, Kurt, because if you are then I don't think this conversation even has to take place, but if you aren't then there's something you have to know."


	12. Six Days - Part Two

Three Days Earlier

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as he let Steve steer him with a hand on the small of his back towards their seats. They were being led through a somewhat small but fancy restaurant that Steve had insisted served the best pasta he'd ever had. The hand on his back felt weird and warm and Kurt almost wanted to walk faster and get away from it. He didn't understand why he was being so strange about it.

"Here you are," the waitress said and handed them menus, "can I get you anything to drink?"

The restaurant was nice, and it was for the most part full. All the waiters Kurt saw, seemed to be rushing around and from the smell of the plates that were coming from the kitchen, Kurt was sure that everything was bound to be amazing.

"Just water for me," Kurt said.

"A coke, please."

They sat in silence while they went over the menus and Kurt tried hard to not compare Steve to Blaine and the dates that he'd had with Blaine back in the day, when they went to a restaurant and couldn't stop talking long enough to keep their attention of the menu and how most often than not they ordered with each other in mind.

The waitress returned with a glass of water for Kurt and the coke for Steve.

"Will you be needing more time, or are you guys ready?"

They placed their orders and Kurt handed her his menu with a smile. "Thank you."

"So, um, why did you finally say yes to me? I meant to ask last week, but I forgot," Steve said after a moment of silence.

Kurt didn't know if he should tell him. Honesty was important, he knew, but at the same time did one tell a possible boyfriend about their ex, who was still not only around but who would probably always be the one every man was compared to?

"I just thought it was time I started dating again," Kurt said and kept it at that.

He had a lot to think about, and Kurt was almost annoyed that he had agreed to this date. His father had put things into better perspective just the other night and Kurt couldn't help but want just a little more time before he decided what he wanted to do. Did going on this date already mean he had made up his mind?

"Well, I'm glad I'm the lucky one."

After that things relaxed a little bit, but Kurt couldn't help but feel that while Steve had been wonderful in bed the other night, that he and Kurt actually didn't have a whole lot in common. Steve didn't get Kurt's interest in fashion one bit and Kurt was starting to think that he was way more interested in partying than anything else.

"I mean, it's kind of stereotypical, isn't it?" Steve asked, "the whole clothes obsessed thing. Not that I don't like your clothes because they're really something, but just it's the gay stereotype."

Kurt took a long drink from his water and then replied, "I always wanted to be a designer. Well, actually I wanted to be a performer, but I've always been interested in clothing."

When their food arrived, Kurt was glad to note that it did look delicious. He couldn't wait to start eating.

"This look and smells divine," he told Steve.

"Do you guys need anything else?" the waitress asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No thank you."

As they started eating their topic of conversation shifted to something else and somehow Kurt found himself talking about Santana and Brittany.

"They were friends from school, I guess, and I've always sort of kept in contact with them. They don't always ask for favors, but it's Brittany's birthday, so I couldn't just say no. But, yeah, we're having this big thing for her. I'm not entire sure if it's even a surprise anymore."

Then he surprised himself by continuing with after a few bites, "you should come with me. I'd love for you to meet Brittany and Santana and I know they're going to pester me about not having a date to one of these things anyway, so you might just be helping me out."

"They won't mind?"

Kurt shook his head. "As long as you don't actually arrive with me, I have to do a press thing first for the place."

Kurt knew that putting it like that could have been taken offensively, but Steve was surprisingly good about it.

"Sure. No problem."

After they finished their meal, Steve ordered dessert, a piece of tiramisu that he tried to get Kurt to share with him.

"Nope," Kurt said, "I don't care how good you claim it to be."

The check came after Steve had finished his dessert and Kurt immediately grabbed for the bill. He'd seen some of the prices in the menu and he knew that it was a rather expensive place. Steve reached it first.

"I invited you here, I'm paying," he announced.

He didn't let Kurt see the bill and Kurt smiled to himself a little bit because the few dates he'd gone on with guys that weren't Blaine had always ended up with him paying. And it wasn't about the money because Kurt had lots to spent, but more about the fact that because he had it, he should have been expected to pay every time.

\- - -

Two Days Earlier

Blaine was glad to be back at his office, working with paper work. It wasn't really lawyer related work and he could remember clearly when he'd hated doing any of the paperwork, but suddenly he didn't mind. It was better than being at court for Rachel's many problems with a musical that she was no longer even a part of.

Daisy was helping him even while working on the research he'd set her weeks ago for the money that Burt had offered him for charity work. Already, she'd given a large amount for a playground to be kept just some streets away and although Blaine hadn't had the chance to meet with the woman in charge, he was glad that in some way he was accomplishing some good while trying to find some fault in Mr. Smith's company.

It was still a whole lot of guess work and Blaine didn't like how little Burt was sharing with him. Burt had a lot of rivals, and just as many friends. This one was special for a reason. Burt didn't go for so much trouble with all the others. Somehow this man, whoever he was, had messed with Burt before. There was no other explanation for it.

"Blaine!" Daisy called from the adjacent room.

Daisy rarely called out for him, so he knew it was important.

"Yeah, Daisy?"

She entered his office then, holding her laptop in one hand and looking apologetic and suddenly he knew she'd made a mistake. Daisy didn't make mistakes often, but she forgot things, or misplaced things all the time.

"What is it?"

"The last name was wrong," she said, "it was spelled wrong because I got it from a phone call and the website had it wrong too."

And then things began to make sense. Of course this new rival was bad news. Of course Burt was worried. But why Burt had hidden it from him and made him work hard to get the answer annoyed him and perhaps worried him even more. Burt did things for a reason.

"It's Smythe, isn't it?"

Daisy nodded. "How did you know?"

Blaine didn't answer for a long moment. He couldn't believe it. How hadn't he seen it coming though.

"When I was a kid I can't remember how many times I heard my dad talk about a person he only called Smythe. What I can remember is the contempt with how he said that surname. And I guess he's back."

"But if Mr. Hummel knew who he was, then why have you look for all this information?" Daisy asked.

She set her computer down on his desk and dropped into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"It just doesn't make sense wasting your time like that," she continued.

"I don't get it either," Blaine said, "but there has to be a reason. He must have known everything there was to know about him back then, but maybe he hasn't tracked his every move since that last trial. I can't remember what happened, I was too young and my mom was still trying to keep me out of all of this at the time."

Daisy nodded and stood up again, picking up her computer. She paused at the door.

"I almost forgot. Rachel Berry's coming in later to see you and a Ms. Fairfax called."

"Thank you, Daisy."

Blaine sat back in his seat in contemplation. Smythe. The name was familiar from his childhood but from something else too, he just couldn't remember where. He stood up and gathered his things. It was time he spoke to Burt again.

"Daisy, I'll be back later. If Rachel comes by just tell her to drop me a call and Rebecca Fairfax must not have had something important to talk about otherwise she'd be pestering you right now."

Daisy nodded. "See you," she said and continued working on the laptop.

Blaine called Burt's office on his way out but Burt's assistant redirected him to Hummel Plaza.

"He stayed home today," she told him, "sorry, Mr. Anderson."

"It's alright. I'll stop by the house, then. Thanks."

Blaine flagged down a taxi and gave the address. He was dropped off some twenty minutes later and walked inside the building to the elevator and almost ran straight into an attractive looking man who seemed a bit distracted by his phone.

"No, no, everything is going perfectly fine," the man said into his phone, "you have nothing to worry about."

Blaine excused himself and got onto the elevator, the doors began to close, but not before Blaine heard the man say, "Kurt loves me. There's no way this won't work."

By the time he got to their first floor, Blaine had tried to compose himself enough to not come up with numerous scenarios for why that man could have said that and he walked through their foyer with the sole purpose of finding Kurt and asking about him. He found Kurt seated at the dining room table with what appeared to be a late lunch.

"Oh, hey, Blaine," he greeted cheerfully, "hungry? I can ask Maria to make you something."

Blaine began to shake his head, but his stomach grumbled in protest and Kurt laughed.

"I'll be right back," he said, "it's nice to have company for meals."

He was back almost instantaneously and slid into his seat gracefully. "So other than hunger, what brings you by, if it isn't to see me?"

Blaine remembered then the original reason. "I came to see Burt, actually. I called his office, but I was told he'd be here. I needed to talk to him about that rival of his."

"Well, he's not here," Kurt said, "it's his and Carole anniversary for something or other and Carole insisted they do something together for once that doesn't involve some ridiculous party; she's planning one for their actual anniversary anyway."

"Oh. I guess I'll wait for tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and moved his fork around his salad. "Before I forget I was supposed to ask if you were coming to Brittany's party. It's in two days."

Blaine paused for a moment and then he remembered. Kurt had invited him months ago and mentioned it again during their movie night with Amie. He'd sort of already agreed to it.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to Nick, but probably."

Kurt nodded. "Well, try to come. I have to introduce you to Steve."

Steve. It took Blaine a moment to remember who Steve was, but then it hit him. Steve was the guy he'd been with that one night. His stomach churned and his throat tightened. Blaine didn't understand. What was this feeling, this anger coiling inside him?

"It's kind of new," Kurt continued, "but I think you'd like him and as a plus me having a date might set Nick right."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'll…I'll let you know." He had to go to that party.

Maria came out, then, with a sandwich and Blaine gapped at it because that was his favorite sandwich ever, a sandwich that Kurt had made him once in that very kitchen and that had hit every one of his taste buds.

Kurt had remembered.

"You remember," he whispered.

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "After we broke up, after I left, it was the only thing I could eat. I gained like thirty pounds, it was horrible, but for some reason, it was all I wanted."

Blaine couldn't help but reach over and grab Kurt's hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"I haven't had one like this in years, although I have to say this one probably won't be as good as one actually made by you."

At that Kurt began to laugh again.

It was good being friends again. Amazing, even. Blaine reached for the sandwich and brought it up to take a bite and it was absolutely delicious.

\- - -

One Day Earlier

Blaine woke up with a start and he almost fell right off of his and Nick's bed when he did. He sat up a little slower and glanced at the alarm clock warily. It was two hours before it'd go off, but Blaine knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He rubbed at his eyes. He needed to stop dreaming about Kurt. But somehow every few days he dreamt about him. Some of the dreams were tame and random, but others were more R-rated. Blaine rarely remembered them for the most part.

He slowly got out of bed and glanced at Nick once to make sure he was still sleeping, before padding out of the room to the living room, where he plopped himself on the couch and wrapped the colorful throw they kept folded there, around his shoulders.

Two hours later, found him in the kitchen making French toast.

"Good morning," Nick said, "what are you doing up?"

Blaine shrugged and turned to peck Nick on the cheek, "woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he said, "French toast?"

Nick grabbed his usual mug from a cupboard and poured himself coffee. "Yeah. Sure. Odd not being the one making breakfast."

Blaine finished making the last of the French toast and refilled his own cup of coffee before he sat down at the table with Nick.

"I meant to ask you last night," he said carefully, "but I forgot. I told you about the party Santana's having for Brittany, well it's tomorrow night and I told Kurt we'd try to come."

"Oh, he's acknowledged that you come with a date. How nice," Nick said.

Blaine sighed. "Nick," he muttered, "please."

"I never liked Santana and Brittany is the most confusing person I've ever met, but if you do want to, then why not."

Blaine had expected more of a fight. He had expected Nick to actually argue against going and even go as far as making excuses. He couldn't understand why and he hoped more than anything that Nick wasn't possibly up to something.

"I haven't seen Kurt in a while," Nick continued and he cut a piece of French toast, stabbing it with his fork, "and I think it's time he sees you on my arm. He has to realize you're mine seeing as you insist on being his friend."

Blaine gulped. It wasn't going to go well. Nick had never been very possessive of him. He didn't get jealous easily and was easy going and even polite when someone hit on him, but any mention of Kurt made Nick act crazy. Blaine thought it had to be about how hurt he'd been after he and Kurt broke up, or maybe even the fact that if anyone could get between them it would be Kurt.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just want him to see you happy with me. He has to realize that you are only friends, Blaine. I trust you. You know I do. I just don't want him getting the wrong idea that if he tries hard enough at enticing you that you'll just go back to him. And if he cares for you at all, then he'll realize that you're happy with me and Mia now and that that is more important." He frowned a little and in a smaller voice asked, "you are happy with me, aren't you?"

Blaine didn't hesitate to offer his reassurance. "Of course I'm happy. What would make you think otherwise?"

Nick shrugged. "We've been fighting more, Blaine…and you spend more time running around getting things done for the Hummels than spending time with me or Mia. But you like your job, I know you do, so…I don't know what I should think."

"I love you," Blaine said at once, "I love you and Mia and I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life."

Yet, everything Nick mentioned made him think. They had been fighting more and more of late about the smallest things that didn't matter before. And Blaine knew they weren't talking like they had before all of it happened.

Nick reached for his hand and Blaine let him take it.

"I love you too."

"So, I'm going to tell Kurt we'll be there, then," Blaine said after they'd finished eating, "I have to go see Burt, but I'll stop by the gallery to get Mia and then we can go out to dinner tonight. Maybe just the two of us?"

Nick grinned. "I'd like that," he said.

"It's not the elder Smythe," Burt said.

He was sitting behind his desk in his office and looked weary.

"He had a son, then?" Blaine asked

Burt nodded slowly. "Yes. Two of them. Sebastian's the younger, he went to Dalton, graduated a few years after you and Kurt so you might not have known him. I never met the other son. They moved to France after what happened back then, and I never thought that they'd be back to try and destroy me and the family again."

Blaine still hadn't been told everything that'd happened in the past with the man named Smythe, but he was beginning to suspect that it'd been bad.

"What happened?" he asked.

Burt shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that. The point is, the two sons are up to something with the Smythe company and as great as their goals look to be on paper, they are aiming for much more."

Blaine nodded. In his research he'd run into a number of the things that the Smythes stood for which included a number of his own causes.

"They want revenge," Burt continued, "for what I did to their father, but I don't know if they know what their father did to me and Kurt or why he really left New York."

Neither did Blaine. He wanted to point that out to Burt, but it was as if Burt didn't even seem to realize that Blaine really knew nothing about what had gone of between Burt and Mr. Smythe.

"I have someone working on the eldest Smythe," Burt continued, "his name is Steve. I think he might be the mastermind behind the whole thing. I'm not sure if Sebastian is even involved, but it would benefit us to know what we can about both of them."

Steve. The name rang a bell in Blaine's brain, especially when connected to the man he'd ran into when he got to Hummel Plaza just the day before. He knew it was entirely possible that they could be the same person, but at the same time Blaine didn't want to believe that of all the people Kurt could have found in the city and decided to have more than a one night stand that it would be the son of his father's rival. It would be too much coincidence. He resolved to not mention it to Burt knowing that maybe Kurt's Steve was a different Steve altogether.

"But what happened?" Blaine asked, "what happened to them that they think they need to get revenge?"

Burt waved his hand. "It doesn't matter now, Blaine. They didn't lose the most precious thing they had because of it. I did, and I don't want a repeat of that."


	13. The Party

They were running late. Blaine knew it wasn't Nick's fault, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"I don't think anyone will care if we're late," Nick said, "the birthday girl probably isn't even there yet."

Blaine sighed and nodded. Mia had been a nightmare to leave behind, especially once she'd realized that not only were they leaving her with her least favorite babysitter, but that they were going to see Kurt without her.

"It's not my fault she's become so attached to him," Nick had said as Blaine tried fruitlessly to explain just why she needed to stay with the babysitter.

They were finally on their way, but there was way too much traffic as should have been expected. Nick wasn't too bothered by it, and it increased Blaine's irritation.

When they finally arrived, paying the cab driver and walking towards the party spot. It was a well known bar and Kurt had actually had it closed down for the evening. There was still a line of people outside and Blaine wondered for a moment if they even knew that there would be no entry that night, no matter how long they waited.

Among the people outside were also paparazzi. Blaine rolled his eyes when he spotted them and didn't expect for them to perk up at the sight of him. Nick hadn't expected it either and he jumped back.

"I didn't know you were quite so famous," he muttered.

Blaine nodded. "Neither did I."

They walked past them, and Blaine tried to ignore the questions thrown his way about Rachel. It all made sense, then. He was the family lawyer, of course he was bound to know something. And if any of these reporters – if they could even be called that – had done any research on him, they would also know that he was Kurt's ex.

They made it to the door somehow and the two men at the door let them inside.

It wasn't decorated for a birthday party, but the place was beautiful as far as bars went. It was also big and set up strategically. A bunch of tables made up the far side of the room, but floor space had been cleared out for dancing. There was a DJ set up closer to the dance floor. The bar ran the length of the room and Blaine saw at least five bartenders at work.

"Nice place," Nick said.

"Yeah."

Most people were seated at smaller tables and the birthday girl still wasn't there. Blaine recognized a few people, but a lot of them were strangers to him and during his scan of the room he hadn't spotted Kurt or the new boyfriend.

"Blainers!"

His blood ran cold. He forgot about Amie.

"Amie," he said and turned to her.

She threw her arms around him, extracting him away from Nick. Blaine kept her drink from spilling and handed it to Nick.

"Are you drunk already?"

"Nope."

"Right," Blaine said, trying to get her to let go of him, "how about we find you a place to sit and some water, alright?"

Nick followed them across the room towards the tables and they found an empty one. Blaine helped Amie into a chair and then walked to the bar to fetch her water. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Amie would be there. A drunk Amie was an Amie that didn't think and more than anything Blaine feared that Amie would give him away to Nick or Kurt, or both.

When he returned, Nick was seated and holding her up.

"Here take my place," Nick said at once, "she's not exactly my friend."

"Amie, how much have you been drinking," Blaine muttered and sat down.

Nick sat down across from them. "This party is really turning out well, isn't it?"

That was when Blaine saw them. Kurt and the boyfriend. He couldn't really make out Steve with the dim and flashing lights, but he was almost certain that it was the man he'd run into just a few days before. He definitely had to be Steve Smythe. It was a horrible coincidence, but Blaine just knew it.

Steve and Kurt were standing away from everyone and talking in hushed tones, though it didn't look like a fight. Kurt's hand lingered on Steve's arm, and Steve leaned towards Kurt. Blaine felt an urge to go over and get rid of Steve once and for all.

They didn't stand there long, and Kurt led Steve back to the party and directly towards Santana who Blaine hadn't noticed until that moment.

She was with Rachel, Finn, and a few other girls their age. Blaine thought he recognized at least one of them.

"I wants to go over there," Amie slurred and pointed in the general direction of the dance floor.

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry, Amie, but I don't think you can even stand right now."

She pushed off of the table and stood up. "Can too." A moment later, she was on the ground. Everyone turned to look in their direction and Blaine felt Kurt's eyes.

Amie groaned.

\- - -

Kurt was one of the first at Amie's side other than Blaine and Nick, and he helped them get her back on the chair.

"I think I might actually have to get her home now," Kurt said and sighed. "She's been a little off all day. She was drunk when she got here."

"Wow," Nick breathed.

Kurt paused peering at Amie's face and turned to look up at Nick. "I'm sorry," he said, "I should remember my manners. I'm glad you could make it. It's been a long time."

Nick nodded stiffly. "Blaine wanted to come, so it was only right his fiancé come with him."

Kurt nodded and let himself look at Blaine. "Of course. I hope you'll have a good time. Party's just getting started. If you're excuse me, I should take my cousin to the other room. I'll be more sociable once I know she's alright."

Kurt took Amie by himself, despite Blaine's protests. He needed the moment the breath and remember himself. Of course Blaine had brought Nick, Kurt had known it would happen, he just hadn't been prepared for seeing Nick.

In the backroom that was supposed to be used as storage, Kurt settled Amie down on the floor against a wall and he crouched in front of her.

"I really didn't need this tonight, Amie," he muttered and then pulled out his phone, quickly calling Clark.

Clark agreed to fetch her and Kurt made sure the floor wasn't dirty before he dropped down next to her, but not before pulling at one of the clean aprons to sit on.

A few minutes into waiting with an almost asleep Amie, Steve found them.

"There you are," he said, "Santana and Brittany are here and I was sent to get you by your driver."

"Oh, I missed the big entrance. Did she seem surprised?"

Steve shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Kurt let Steve help him get Amie up and between the two of them they took her to the side entrance where he'd agreed to meet Clark. He was there waiting for them.

"Just get her to bed and tell Carole," Kurt said once Amie was settled in the backseat.

Clark nodded. "Sure thing."

As soon as they returned, he was almost tackled down by Brittany. "Kurt, I missed you so much!" she cried, "Santana told me you were a big part of this. Thank you."

Kurt grinned. "Happy Birthday, Britt. Have you met my friend Steve?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Is he a dolphin? Because I saw Blaine and he found himself another dolphin."

"He is," Kurt admitted.

Steve who was standing next to him looking confused. "Dolphin?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you Brittany's a little odd? Just go with it."

After Brittany's arrival the party was really under way and Kurt let Steve hand him a drink. Brittany was off greeting all of her friends with Santana at her side, and Kurt had already gone around greeting everyone earlier. He let himself relax next to Steve and tried hard to keep his eyes from going back to where Nick and Blaine were seated.

The last time Kurt saw Nick had been at the funeral and that day Kurt had been more focused on the service and trying to stay as far as possible from Blaine to really pay him any mind, but now that he was in the same room and practically draping himself over Blaine, Kurt had to remember that Nick was really a part of Blaine's life and that Nick was Mia's other father.

So he tried to ignore the couple by focusing on Steve, but it was hard when Blaine was right there. With Blaine in the room it was harder to pay attention to Steve, he had to work at actually finding anything Steve said interesting, and he had to keep himself from doing something stupid.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

Steve cocked his head. "Are you sure? Maybe you need some air? You look a little bit, I don't know…just too pensive."

He reached to place his hand on Kurt's forehead and then his cheeks, one at a time.

Kurt giggled.

"Maybe I should get some air," he said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I just need some time by myself. I'll be back before you know it."

\- - -

Blaine found his opportune moment when he saw Kurt walking off by himself. Steve was left at the table, but not for long. Blaine saw him get up and walk in the opposite direction. It was also the perfect moment because Nick was also distracted. He'd run into an art collector that often bought from his gallery and Blaine had left him to it while he caught up with Santana.

"You wanna talk to him, short stuff? Go. I'll take care of your other man." She wiggled her eyebrows, "have fun."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but took the offered escape. He didn't care what Santana thought he wanted as long as he got to talk to Kurt. Kurt needed to be warned. Steve was bad news and Blaine couldn't let him get hurt this way. He convinced himself that his motives were just those and that it had nothing to do with how much he hated Steve for being able to have Kurt like Blaine couldn't.

Kurt was in the backroom and he'd only put on a few of the lights, leaving the room mostly in shadow.

"Hey," he said, "we haven't talked since Amie passed out."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, you're with Nick. I didn't want to bother you. I don't think he wanted me to, either."

Blaine nodded and he bit down on his lower lip. He didn't know how to bring it up in a way that wouldn't make him sound like the jealous ex.

"Have you talked to your father," he said at last.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "about what exactly?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Steve," he said and followed it quickly with, "he's using you."

For a moment Kurt just stared at him and then he began to laugh. He walked across the room to where a few windows looked out at the street below.

"He's not using me. I don't know why you seem to think so, or why my dad is somehow involved in this. Steve and I may not be in love, but we're together and I think you have to just get over whatever your problem with my boyfriend is."

"My problem with him is that he is Steve Smythe and that his father almost destroyed Hummel enterprises in the past. My problem is that I don't want to see you hurt."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't get it, Blaine, it's easy for you to just tell me to stop seeing him but he's the first boyfriend I've had since you and Steve treats me well and I like him. I finally like someone."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. It didn't make sense, almost. He was missing something again. Was Kurt so desperate to have someone that he would settle for any guy that was remotely nice to him, even if he knew that he was the son of the man that had caused his father more grief than anyone else?

"You're Kurt Hummel, you could have anyone," Blaine said and regretted it at once.

"I am trying to get over you," Kurt said, then, "and I've tried and tried for years and Steve is the only person I've met that comes close to making me forget you. And this…this act of jealousy or whatever it is, it doesn't help, Blaine."

That hurt. It was as if someone had taken a hold of his heart and squeezed. Kurt stared at him angrily, eyes blazing and his cheeks slightly pink. Blaine couldn't look away. Until Kurt mentioned it, he hadn't realized that a part of the reason he was so upset about Steve was jealousy. He cared about the company, sure, but more than that, he'd been upset about Kurt moving on.

"I…" he began.

Kurt shook his head again and stepped closer. "It's alright. Don't you think it kills me to see you with Nick? We were all the other had for a long time and to think that even after all these years we're over that, it's crazy, but we have to be."

Nick's earlier words came back to Blaine. Kurt wouldn't get between him and Nick if he thought Blaine was happy. But all Blaine had been thinking of for days had been Kurt even while reassurances left his lips when Nick questioned him. But Kurt's words repeated themselves in his mind. I'm trying to get over you. He looked up, his eyes meeting Kurt and he was struck by how Kurt's feelings were right there for display.

He didn't know what to do, or say. Instead, he stepped closer and he admitted what he'd been trying to push away for days, "I've been dreaming of you ever since you met Mia."

Kurt made a disbelieving sound and he shook his head. "we're so screwed up."

Blaine didn't know what made him reach for Kurt's hands, but he grabbed them. "Please find someone else," he said, "just not Steve. Not for my sake but yours and for the company. I don't want you to get hurt again, Kurt."

"I know what I'm doing," Kurt said, "and you can't…Blaine, you can't be the person worrying about me like this mostly because you don't have a right to be and you have Nick and a daughter who matters more than anything in this situation and you just can't make me think that despite everything we might have a chance when I know we don't. I need to move on, and Steve is…he's actually a great guy."

Blaine snorted. He couldn't understand what Kurt saw in Steve to make him so adamant about staying with him. To stay with him despite every warning, warnings that he was listening to even if he didn't quite believe them.

"Well, then, how about this then: I still have feelings for you."

Kurt paused, mouth slightly open. Blaine couldn't believe he'd said it. He hadn't meant to. But it was a relief, because it was true and admitting it like this not only to Kurt but to himself, it changed everything. Of course he still loved Kurt. He wanted to laugh and run up to roof of that very building and shout it out to the world, paparazzi and everything else be damned.

"You do," Kurt breathed, and then he was step closer.

Blaine could feel Kurt's breath mingling with his, he could see every different hue of color in his eyes. For a long time they just stood like that, Blaine still holding Kurt's hands, though now their fingers were intertwined. It was like coming home. His skin tingled.

Before either could let themselves think about the moment too much, their lips met and it was as if a light had been shed on a difficult subject because Blaine understood everything.

Kurt's lips were as soft as Blaine had remembered, but he didn't know if it was his memory or something else, but he thought that Kurt had gotten even better at kissing than the last time they'd kissed.

"Missed this," Kurt said when they pulled back for air and without much pause was back to kissing him again in seconds.

Their hands had left each other, and Kurt pressed his against his hips pushing backwards until they were at the wall. Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt's neck, idly moving one hand at the nape of his neck.

Blaine's head was tilted back a little, resting against the nearest wall. A hand tore away from holding his waist, running up his side to cup his jaw and angle his face a different way. Kurt was pressed to him and the arm that had snaked around his waist pressed Blaine up against him even more. The kiss was breath taking, it was full of passion and want. Blaine could barely remember the last time a kiss had meant so much to him.

Kurt's tongue ran along the top of his mouth and Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Their tongues met again, rubbing against each other in a sort of dance that both had equal control in.

The hand on Blaine's jaw moved towards the back of his neck and tugged at Blaine's hair gently just as Blaine pulled at Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth, a gently nip, before sucking at it and letting it go again.

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, massaging gently at his scalp. He pulled back a little, not even an inch between their faces and opened his eyes slowly. Blaine stood still, a small smile appearing on his lips before he leaned forward again to press his lips against Kurt's.

"Want you," he groaned out between chaste kisses, "missed you so much."

"hmmm, me too. God, Blaine."

Kurt dropped his head forehead against Blaine's. The tips of their noses brushed and Kurt let out a soft giggle. Blaine sighed.

For a few moments it was utter perfection. The world had righted itself and they were together again.

From the doorway to the dim lighted room, a figure entered. A champagne glass shattered on the tiled floor.

"What the hell is going on here?"

At once the couple pulled away from each other. Blaine stared at Kurt and Kurt stared right back and then almost simultaneously they turned to look at Nick.

"Blaine," Nick said and he stepped further into the room, "I…"

Blaine looked back at Kurt and then he closed his eyes tightly before he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded and made an attempt at a smile, but failed. He turned away and Blaine saw him lift a hand towards his face. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Kurt and make everything better, but he'd forgotten the reality. He'd forgotten that there was a man out in the other room that he had agreed to marry and that back in his apartment their daughter waited for them with the babysitter.

"I have Mia, Kurt," he said, trying to explain.

"Go," Kurt said, "just…I get it."

"Blaine?" Nick repeated and when Blaine didn't immediately walk forward, he shook his head, "you know what, I'll see you at home."

Blaine didn't go after him at once. Instead he turned to Kurt again. "I really am sorry, that wasn't supposed to…"

Kurt wiped at his eyes as he turned to look at him once more. "You can go after Nick and give him some explanation to keep your family together, because we know it's for the best, but Blaine, you told me you loved me and that isn't something you can just change."

"You know why I can't just go back to what we had, you understand that."

It killed Blaine to see Kurt like that and not be able to actually touch him because he knew it'd be a horrible idea. He couldn't handle it.

"Mia," Kurt breathed, "I get it."

"Does this change anything with Steve?"

Kurt laughed. "I can take care of myself, Blaine. I don't think he'll ever hurt me as much as you have."

Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to respond and he left. Blaine waited a little while and then he left as well, heading through the party and staring at the floor as he went to the exit. The thing was, he didn't regret kissing Kurt. He could still feel his lips tingling from their kisses and he didn't regret what had happened one bit.

He looked back at the door as he began to walk down the street. It didn't matter what he wanted, now, because everything had changed. Blaine didn't even want to think about what Nick would say when he got home. It was all a mess. Worse, he hadn't even accomplished getting Kurt to stay away from Steve.


	14. One Hell of a Week

"I love him, Amie," Blaine said and it was the first time he was saying it aloud since the party.

They were back at the coffee shop, Amie wearing a ridiculous hat that Blaine knew meant Kurt must not have seen her before she left that morning and that made him wonder just how Kurt was doing. He shook the thought.

"We're talking about Kurt, here?" Amie asked and Blaine could see her surprise.

"Of course we're talking about Kurt," Blaine said, "who else would I be in love with and distraught over?"

"Woah, cowboy, calm it down a bit…what the hell happened at that party? I know something did and Kurt refuses to say anything about it. You know he's been practically living with Steve for the past week and when he's not there he's in his work room."

Blaine groaned and looked down at his probably cold coffee. Since the party he'd seen Kurt once and it had been an accidental run in at the park of all places and Blaine should not have been surprised at seeing Steve on his arm.

"And what is going on with you and Nick for that matter?" Amie pressed on. "Blaine, I need answers, I really don't appreciate being left in the dark over this."

Tapping his fingers on the table, Blaine sighed, "it's been a really long week."

"Blaine Anderson, you will tell me everything, right now!"

The old couple from the booth behind Amie both turned to look at them. She mouthed a sorry and they turned away again.

"Well," she said, "go on."

He nodded and picked up the cup of coffee for lack of anything better to do, but set it down again a moment later.

"Cold," he said.

"Forget about the coffee, all I know is that something big happened and the two of you have been weird since. Mia has been with Shelby and Mike more than when Nick went to visit his parents, and Kurt has been throwing himself into a relationship he doesn't care about and Burt knows everything and nothing."

Blaine almost laughed. He really hadn't realized how it was all coming across. He wondered if anyone else had caught on. Burt probably did know everything, on that point Amie was right.

"We kissed," he said, trying to make it come out as more than a whisper but failing.

Amie seemed to have heard it anyway. "You and Kurt?" she asked, as if to make sure. "Oh my god. Oh my god. At the party? That's what happened at the party?"

Blaine nodded. He pressed his hands together and put his elbows on the table, keeping them in front of his lips as he watched her. Amie's reaction was just what he'd expected. First came the excitement and surprise and then the worry.

"Wha – how? – no, no, I want to know everything. From the beginning."

This was the real reason why they were there. Blaine hadn't known who to call at first when it all became too much, and then Mia herself offered up the idea. Amie. He had just been biding his time.

"We kissed after arguing about Steve," Blaine offered, "I don't even know who started it. We were just there and he was standing so close and so adamant that he could protect himself and it just – it happened."

When he closed his eyes he could still sort of remember it. He could remember the soft familiar lips and the hard muscle pressed up against him and the hands that had held his hips.

"Okay, so, you kissed and you realized you're still in love with him?"

Blaine nodded. "I sort of…I've been realizing for a while, I think." After a moment he added, "I told him."

One of the waitresses was walking by and Blaine flagged her down. "Another coffee, please."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," she said and winked at him.

"Anyway," Amie pressed on, "what happened?"

"Nick walked in on us. We must have been in there for a while and I guess he was worried. He didn't say why he went looking for me, but, Amie, I was so stupid. I don't know why I did it."

Blaine picked up a packet of sugar and just held it for a moment.

"Kissing Kurt?"

"Yes," Blaine said and shook his head, "no. I wasn't talking about that, but yeah that was stupid too, I guess."

That was probably the worst part. He didn't regret it. Not really.

"I apologized to Kurt when Nick ran off, but even he knew I had to go after Nick."

The waitress was back and she set down his coffee.

"Because of Mia," Amie said, disregarding the waitress who after a quick thank you from Blaine walked off to another table.

"Yeah."

He added a few cups of the cream that had been set in front of him earlier to the coffee and then added sugar.

Blaine still stood by his decision that night. Mia had to come first; Over Kurt, over Nick, and even over Blaine himself. It was funny how that was the one thing they all seemed to agree on.

"Nick is her father," he said, "and nothing will ever change that and I would be lying if I said I didn't love Nick too. It's not the same. No one could ever compare to Kurt for me, but I do love Nick and I can be happy with him, I was happy with him before all of this." He took a deep breath before letting out the rest, "I won't ever stop loving Kurt, I'm realizing this now, but he's still my past and Nick is my future."

Amie was frowning at him and Blaine thought that she had expected him to say something else. But that was what it was. Nick was his daughter's father, Nick was the man that had put him back together. Before everything with his father and the Hummels, Blaine would never have even considered that he and Nick weren't supposed to be together and when he took all of that into consideration Blaine knew that despite everything Nick was the one he had to choose.

"Alright, so, you went after Nick," Amie prompted.

She was ripping up a napkin into the saucer of her empty tea cup, but watching him intently.

"Not immediately," Blaine said, "and that was my mistake. I just, I know Nick. I didn't think he'd go home, but I didn't go looking for him either. I knew that if I got back to the apartment and he wasn't there that it'd hurt more than fighting him to stay with me."

So, he'd wandered around the city instead, sobering up and thinking. Half the time all he could think about was Kurt and the kiss and the other half crazy ideas about how to make everything work. With he and Kurt back together and Mia splitting her time between him and Nick and everything just falling into place. He knew it wasn't possible.

"But he went home," Amie said and paused ripping the napkin, just holding it in both hands, "where was Mia?"

"She was at home with the babysitter and I should have been thinking about her. Hell, the whole reason I wasn't still with Kurt was Mia, but I was distraught and I didn't know how Nick would take an explanation and I knew things had changed already. So don't know, but she was home and that's where Nick went. I didn't get there until well after two, and he was waiting for me."

\- - -

A Week Earlier

Blaine knew the moment he entered the apartment that he'd messed up. Nick was still in his clothes from earlier, though now they looked a bit rumpled. He stood up the moment he heard Blaine come in.

"Figured everything out, then?" Nick asked, "with Kurt I mean, what's the plan? You dump me and take Mia and go? I see her every other weekend, maybe? What have you decided?"

He looked defeated, it was as if he'd already come to the conclusion that he'd lost.

"Do I get to see her?" He asked, "she is my daughter too, isn't she? Just promise me that."

His voice was filled with emotion and as Blaine approached him, he realized that there were dry tear tracks on his face and that his hands were shaking.

"What's it going to be Blaine?"

Blaine rushed towards him and before Nick could stop him, wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Nick tried to pull out of his grasp and after a while Blaine let him go, his arms dropping slowly.

"I love you," Blaine said, then, "and you're right, you are Mia's father. I'm not getting back together with Kurt."

Nick shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "But you love him too," he said, "don't even try denying it, Blaine, I know you do and I also know that if tonight repeats itself and I know it will that it will kill me. I love you, Blaine, but maybe you belong with him."

"No! He's my past, Nick. And I know it's been rocky for a while, but we can work on it. We can make this work. For Mia. Please."

Blaine tried to take hold of him again, but Nick shook him off and it was only then that Blaine realized that Nick had always been working towards this end, no matter what Blaine chose, because the bags he'd unpacked just a week and a half ago were leaning against the wall.

"You love him," Nick said gently as if he were talking to Mia and not Blaine, "and I know you love me. And that's one thing, but you cheated on me with him and right now what I need is time and so do you because I don't think you're sure what you want right now."

Blaine didn't even get to respond before Nick was walking out of the apartment with his bags, not even caring about the time or his rumpled appearance. Blaine fell back onto the couch. Everything was a mess.

\- - -

Present

"He left," Amie said.

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. "he came back on Wednesday, but only to pick up a few things. I don't even know where he went. He just left and he told me to leave him alone for a little while. Mia misses him. He asked if he could take her for the weekend."

Never had he thought that it would come to this. Even than night he had been sure that he and Nick could just talk it out, but he should have known it was too much to hope for.

"I'm just waiting for him to, I don't know, believe me when I tell him that I don't want to get back with Kurt."

Amie reached across the table and took hold of his hand. "That's a lie though," she said, "isn't it? Take Mia out of the equation, it's what Nick wants you to do…wouldn't you choose Kurt, then?"

The real answer was that he didn't know. Because despite everything, Kurt was still the one person that understood him best in the entire world, but he was also the one person that could destroy him. He'd done it before. And then there was Nick. And he loved Nick, and he could be happy with Nick. He was the safer choice and the best choice when it came to Mia. Nick wasn't just a boyfriend, he was the man that put him back together and stayed with him every step of the way.

"Think about what would be different without Mia. Wouldn't you go back to Kurt?"

It was possible. He knew it was. But Mia did have to be considered and Mia was more important that anything. He and Kurt had had their chance and maybe they would again when Mia was older and could understand everything better, but for the moment it was too hard to make such a drastic change to her life. It wasn't as if he'd be miserable pining for Kurt.

"I would choose Nick," he said softly.

\- - -

Kurt lifted his head long enough to lean over to look at Steve who was splayed out on his back with satisfied smile on his face. He smirked a little and propped his head up on his elbow.

"What are your plans for today?"

"I have a family dinner to attend," Kurt said, "and I was thinking about starting on one of my designs."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Will I get to see it?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know." He sat up slowly, "I'm very private about my work, you know, like someone else I know."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Confidential stuff, darling," Steve said and reached to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist to bring him back down onto the bed.

Kurt let himself be pulled into a loose embrace, resting half his weight on Steve. They stayed like that for a little while, Steve admiring Kurt's face and making sure his hair wasn't on his face.

"Shower?" Kurt asked and began to get up again. This time Steve followed, keeping himself close to Kurt as they stumbled together towards his bathroom.

Kurt got out of the shower first, wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his waist while Steve continued to rinse out his hair.

"I'm dressing you today," Kurt informed Steve, "am I allowed in your closet?"

A laugh came from Steve. "Go ahead and do whatever you like. Surprise me."

Kurt dressed himself first in the extra clothes he'd brought just for that, and then he headed into Steve's closet. He cringed upon realizing how small it was, but he managed to put together an outfit that he deemed perfect for Steve and set it out on a chair.

Then, Kurt began his skin regime and blow dried his hair and styled it. He checked his phone for the time and almost dropped it when he realized it was a little bit past noon. He never stayed in bed past ten, not even when he was sick.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" Kurt asked while Steve was getting dressed, "it's after noon. I'll probably have to go home afterwards, but I don't want to leave just yet."

Whenever he was with Steve, it was easier to forget that Blaine had kissed him and that then he'd proceeded to go after Nick. He'd been ignoring Blaine since, trying to stay in his room or out of the house as much as he could. He even had Maria telling him if Blaine was in the house which he had been a few times for meetings with his dad.

"Alright," Steve said, "just give me fifteen minutes."

Kurt nodded and after gathering his things headed out to the living room. He sat down and picked up a book that had been left open on the coffee table next to a few letters. The dust jacket had no title but Kurt recognized it as a book he'd read in high school once he flipped to the first page. He set it back down and then picked up the letters.

Only one was addressed to Steve. There were two for a Sebastian, and one for a woman named Helen. Kurt had never heard Steve mention either a Helen or a Sebastian.

It was funny, Kurt thought, that Blaine had tried to warn him about Steve as he had. Of course Kurt knew who Steve was. He'd probably known longer than Blaine once he'd figured it out.

"Ready," Steve said.

He looked good in the clothes Kurt had picked out and for a moment he wondered if Steve realized what Kurt had done, but the other man didn't seem to give him any sign towards that.

"I was surprised," Kurt said as he got up, "I didn't expect that you'd own anything so pricey."

Steve flushed a bit. "You're not the only one that can appreciate fashion, Kurt."

They walked out of the apartment and down the hall towards the stairs. Kurt was still just getting used to the building. It needed a lot of work and not even the elevator worked. He couldn't imagine that rent was that costly.

"Most people I meet who claim to work as accountants don't generally have the money to buy Alexander McQueen," he said.

Kurt paused because Steve had stopped right before the stairs.

"It was a gift," Steve said, "from a good friend."

Kurt smiled to himself. "Right," he said and walked past Steve, down the stairs. "Must have been a good friend."

\- - -

Every morning a delivery boy arrived with flowers for him courtesy of Blaine. Six flower vases later, Nick was starting to believe that maybe Blaine was actually serious about the whole thing being a mistake. Nick still couldn't see how Blaine could have felt nothing while kissing Kurt.

Back in college Nick remembered well how the two of them were. He'd been envious of the way they just clicked. Never once would have thought that they were going to break up, and even then when he ran into Blaine and began a tentative friendship with him Nick had been convinced that it wouldn't be more than two months before Blaine was back in Kurt's arms.

But then months had passed and Blaine stopped talking about Kurt altogether. Then, Blaine was cutting out his father and in what had felt like over a day, Blaine was talking about having a baby.

Nick hadn't encouraged him, but he hadn't told him not to go ahead and do it, instead he'd been the support that Blaine needed. The idea of a child was bringing Blaine right back out of the depression that Kurt had left him in and Nick encouraged that at least. He also knew that getting a surrogate would be expensive and adoption could be a lengthy process. So, he watched as Blaine filled out form after form and had his apartment inspected and went to agency after agency. He didn't think that Blaine's dream of a family would happen fast. He was wrong.

And then came the day that Nick had dreaded and at the same time had been waiting for.

"I've decided on a surrogate," Blaine said, "I actually found the perfect person. She already agreed and we went to the doctor this morning and everything, so I guess I'm going to be a dad."

It hadn't even been a year since he decided to have a baby.

Everything happened really fast after that and Nick only got to hear about the process as it went, but Blaine was happy and that was enough and then almost a year later there was a baby and everything was real.

Nick hadn't initially planned to be her other father. He was going to be the fun uncle. Throughout the process he'd been the one person Blaine could share all his news and excitement with but once the baby came it was apparent that Blaine wasn't going to be able to do it alone and it was only a few weeks before Nick was practically living with them and taking care of Mia as if she were his own, and falling in love with her just the same.

He and Blaine came next. It was a slow process that Nick was sure would not have happened if Mia wasn't in the picture. But then they were together and Mia was theirs and Blaine surprised him six months into their relationship with adoption papers for him to sign to really make Mia his.

It was supposed to be happily ever after, after that and for the next few years it had been and then Blaine got that call.

"More flowers?"

Nick almost jumped.

Lisa wrapped an arm around his waist. "I think that man of yours wants you out of my apartment and back at his."

"I don't know, Lisa, I just don't know if it'll last, you know?"

"There's no guarantee in love," Lisa said and dropped her head on his shoulder, "there never is but if you just give up now then what is the point? You have to fight for him."

"I love him," Nick said, "but a part of me has always wondered if I was just the consolation prize. I remember how they were together and Blaine had never been that way with me. And if he's choosing me because of Mia, then, I don't think this is going to work."

Lisa shook her head and pulled away. She was a few inches shorter than him even with heels and she reached up to cup his face, "look at those flowers, Nick, they're for you not Kurt Hummel. You've been out of his life for six days and he's still sending you flowers."

"I know he loves me," Nick said after staring at the flowers for a long moment, "I'm not questioning that really, I just don't think we can work if he's also still in love with Kurt."

There was also the betrayal. After all the reassurance and all the times Blaine had told him there was nothing going on with him and Kurt, to find them kissing like that, bodies flush against each other, their lips connected, it made him wonder for a moment if that was even the first time. But of course it had to be. But there was one other thing that was stopping Nick from going back, the question of what if he hadn't gone looking for Blaine. Would Blaine have told him afterwards?


	15. Of Talking and Moving Forward

Kurt was finishing the last few details of the dress. It was one of the first he'd drawn after meeting Mia and it was probably by far his favorite. He didn't know why it was the one he'd decided to work on, but it had taken him almost three days to complete and that was without really leaving his work room for much longer than meals required.

Steve was out of town for the week. He hadn't told Kurt until the day before he left, but Kurt despite being caught unawares had been fine with it, jumping back into his work.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called and kept working.

"Wow," Amie breathed, "it's beautiful."

Kurt stepped back. "Isn't it? I have a whole line for children planned out. Of course I have to actually figure out this whole designer thing out professionally, but I'm thinking I could even just have a small preview show or something and invite some big names and maybe do it anonymously."

Amie nodded slowly.

"I really don't want my name to open any doors for me, you know."

He moved back to the dress, trying to find anything that could have a fault.

"Kurt," Amie said gently.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and tried not to look towards Amie. When Steve was around, there had been a distraction, something to keep him busy outside of working on his designs, but then he was gone with so much short notice and Kurt had just thrown himself into making the dress but as it turned out, keeping his hands busy didn't necessarily mean that his mind was being kept busy too.

So, instead Kurt had contemplated everything that happened that night almost two weeks before and he had thought about Blaine enough to rival how much he'd thought about Blaine back when they were teenagers and still hadn't gotten the courage to tell each other how they felt.

Kurt felt defeated and discarded. And yet there was hope. Blaine had kissed him back and he'd admitted there was still something between them and that was enough for Kurt to let himself hope that maybe he and Blaine were still a possibility.

"I'm alright," he said.

"Blaine told me what happened," she said, "I kind of wish I had stayed a little more sober but I don't know, I was having my own issues that night."

"Oh."

Kurt hadn't spoken to anyone about it and he was surprised that Blaine had gone to Amie. He'd seen Blaine once since then and it had been awkward. He was with Mia, walking towards a children's playground and he and Steve had been headed out to get lunch.

"So, how are you really?"

Kurt let out a laugh. "Coping, I guess." He paused for a moment to drop his needle and the bag of sequins on his table, making sure the needle was where he could find it later.

"It's just like getting a taste of something wonderful and then having it snatched right from under you. It's yearning for something and getting only a small part of it before you can get the rest, worse because you lost it once before."

Before the kiss, Kurt had almost accepted it. He had put Blaine and a relationship on a list of things that were impossible, but everything changed after that night and it was worse to know now what he was missing because a memory of what they'd had in the past wasn't enough.

"Oh, Kurt," Amie said.

Kurt let her engulf him in a hug, but pulled out of it as soon as he could, still eying the dress.

"It hurts," Kurt said, "but I know why it has to be like this."

Amie nodded. "His daughter. But I don't get it, not really. I mean, lots of people with children get divorces or just separate and they can do it and Blaine would do his best to make sure she's alright with everything. He wouldn't just take her away from Nick for good."

Kurt smiled sadly and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said pulling her out of the room and then down the hall to his bedroom. "More comfortable here," he explained as he toed off his shoes and climbed on his bed. Amie followed suit.

"Blaine never really talks about it but when his parents split up it was really hard on him. It was before you met him. His mom developed a drinking problem. I think it was a coping mechanism of some sort. She sort of lost it. Drew was having an affair, I think, sort of funny – ironic I guess – and Blaine was just caught between them."

He paused long enough to fold his legs into a better position and then continued, "When they divorced she managed to prove she was sober and that due to his job, Drew could not take care of Blaine. I guess being married to a lawyer teaches you some tricks to use at court, or maybe Drew just didn't fight hard enough for him. I think he knew working for the family meant Blaine would be neglected or bored. Still, she got primary custody with an agreement that Drew could take him a week in a month or something. The thing is while all of this was happening he was never asked what he wanted.

"With his mom Blaine was on his own devices, but he was lonely and he was no longer a part of this world. With Drew he was too involved; dragged along to meetings, brought to the house and left here sometimes while I wasn't even here to entertain him. One time Drew forgot him here, thought he was with his mom. That's when my dad started taking an interest in him and Blaine sort of became a part of the family."

Amie was listening intently, hugging a pillow to her chest. She watched Kurt as he stared towards his window as if everything was playing out in his mind.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, his mom still wasn't doing very well with the drinking and one night Drew appeared with Blaine and left him here. She tried to kill herself. She was depressed. She'd lost her husband and Blaine was slowly wanting to spend more and more time with his father rather than her and after that Drew got full custody and paid for her to go to rehab. She went and got better and she met some guy and even though Blaine still visited her, suddenly he wasn't the best thing in her life. About a year later Drew insisted he go to Dalton with me and she agreed and moved to England. Blaine hasn't really seen her since."

It was strange thinking back to things that he only knew about because Blaine had filled in all the holes later, after they had all happened. But he remembered some of it himself and if there was one thing he didn't want, it was for Mia to suffer like Blaine had. Kurt was sure that somehow things wouldn't end up the same way, but it was still such a hard thing for a child to go through. Blaine would never want Mia to feel what he had.

"So, he doesn't want Mia to be stuck in the middle, so to say?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't think she would though. Blaine wouldn't let it happen, but there's always the fear, you know? The what if somehow everything got screwed up and she did? She deserves to have her two dads together."

Amie frowned a bit and then reached for his hand. "I know it's a legitimate fear, but what about later down the road? What about when Blaine begins to regret staying with Nick and they just start fighting all the time? How is that better for her?"

"But who says that will happen?" Kurt asked, "who says they won't be happy?"

"The fact that he admitted he's in love with you and always will be," Amie said.

She got up from the bed and straightened her clothes. "It's a mistake what the two of you are doing. Mia loves you, Kurt, and maybe at first it won't be ideal, but think about the fact that maybe she'll still have a steady home with you and Blaine in addition to getting to see Nick and understanding that he is her father too."

Kurt shook his head, his eyes wide in surprise. "I can't fill that role. I wouldn't presume to."

Amie rolled her eyes. "If only you knew," she muttered and without much else to say left the room.

Kurt stared after her, wondering what she meant.

\- - -

"I think we need to talk"

Blaine almost jumped. Two weeks, he'd been sending flowers to the gallery, and two weeks he'd been trying to get himself to actually call Nick and try to get him to come back. He hadn't expected for Nick to just appear one day in their living room as if he'd never left in the first place.

"Nick," he said and after a moment of surprise let himself smile widely. "I – yes we do. I've been – wow, okay, this is so odd – I've been thinking about what I'd say for days now and all of a sudden it's all just gone…but you're here."

Nick smiled a little and then patted the spot next to him on their couch. Blaine walked towards him. "I can't believe you're here," he muttered before sitting down next to him.

"Where's Mia?

Blaine hated himself for a moment for not having found a better babysitter, but Amie after that first time had gotten better and Carole was around most of the time as were Shelby and Mike so Blaine knew that she'd be alright.

"With the Hummels," Nick said for him.

Blaine nodded slowly, "only because Mrs. Roberson had a surprise visit from her son and was busy for the day."

Nick nodded, but didn't look very happy about it.

"It's probably for the best," Blaine said, "that she's not here for this…it's been hard enough to try to explain to her why you're not here. She misses you a lot." After a pause he added, "I miss you."

Nick hesitated before speaking, but Blaine knew that he would have to be the one to do it first. So, he waited and tried not to seem impatient.

"I'm still not over you cheating on me," Nick said and then shook his head, "no, that's not really it…I'm not over you doing it with Kurt Hummel. Kurt is…he's the one person I can't compete against when it comes to you because he'll always win and he's – the two of you belong together."

Blaine wrung his hands together and tried to keep his eyes on Nick as he spoke, keeping himself from speaking out all the while.

"I want to believe," Nick said, "that if we do try and make us work that one day you'll love me like you love him, but it's not something we can be certain about. You hid things from me, Blaine. You lied to me. I couldn't handle it if it happened again…because I keep asking myself if you would have just swept that kiss under the rug, just decided it wasn't something I didn't need to know if I hadn't been there to witness it."

Nick crossed his arms and let himself sink back into the couch and he eyed Blaine. "I do love you," he added, "so much…but I don't want this to be a mistake."

"It's not. It wouldn't be," Blaine said, "that kiss was the result of feelings that resurfaced that I was sure I was over years ago, but I guess I'm not so over him, but when that moment was over and when I realized what I'd done, I knew it could never happen again. Deep down I knew it wasn't – I can't go backwards, everything's different now and you are my family. You and Mia and I don't want this to be over."

But there was still that niggling doubt that told him that maybe he should just end it and rather than jump into any kind of relationship just stay alone and look after Mia and let everything figure itself out.

"I want you to tell me if you're doing this because you don't want Mia to go through a rehashing however better of what you did as a child, or if it's this overwhelming feeling that the world wouldn't be the same if I weren't at your side…and I'm not saying I won't stay if it isn't the second but I just need to know before I put my all in this."

It wasn't the second. Mostly it was the former. Still, Blaine knew that it was more than just Mia. He and Nick had been together long enough that it couldn't end just like that because of a kiss that had happened in the spur of the moment. They had to try and stay together even if it didn't work. He'd been thinking about that in the last few days.

"How would you feel about professional help?" He asked, "you're not…I can tell you're unsure still and it might help."

"Like couples' counseling?" Nick asked.

Blaine nodded.

"I guess…maybe. Just, are you sure, Blaine?"

"Yes. I can't promise that this will be forever, but I want it to be. That should be enough."

"Okay," Nick, "I guess that's, yeah, we can do that. I really did miss you."

Blaine grinned and moved closer, "come here?" he asked and tried not to look at Nick too pointedly.

Nick scooted towards him. "Never been weird like this," he muttered.

Blaine laughed but nodded. "It's why we're breaking the ice."

Holding Nick was different than having Kurt in his arms, but Nick was still familiar and comforting and Blaine was half surprised to find that he had missed this terribly and he sank into the hug and knew that to some small extent he did belong there with Nick. The only thing missing was Mia, but they'd go and fetch her later.

When they eventually pulled back from each other, Blaine stood up. "I forgot what I came here for. I was stopping to pick something up before going to get Mia. But never mind that…I'm so glad we're working on this. Do you want to come with me?"

Nick seemed to consider it and then he nodded. They walked together to the door and Blaine looped their arms together.

"Will Kurt be there?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "you have to realize I haven't spoken to him since and unless I truly have to for family business, I won't…not when it could damage this – us."

They grabbed a cab and Blaine spent the entirety of the ride twining his and Nick's fingers together on his lap and reassuring himself that he'd made the right choice, but even just the fact that he needed to reassure himself was enough to bring doubt to his mind again.

Nick hadn't gone with him to the Hummel residence before and Blaine half expected him to remain behind waiting in the taxi until he had fetched Mia, but he declined and they let the cab drive away.

"Impressive place," Nick said, "but I should have expected nothing less."

"They own pretty much the entire block," Blaine said, "rented out of course, but that small garden around that corner was actually the late Mrs. Hummel's. Carole takes care of it now. There's a swing and monkey bars there now too from what I've seen. Mia likes it."

Nick nodded. "A personal park, of course," he muttered as they entered the elevator.

When they got up to the foyer they heard laughter before the elevator opened and when it did, they saw a blur that was Shelby running.

"She'll be around here somewhere," Blaine said and led Nick towards the living room.

Nick was a bit stiff and uncomfortable as he walked next to him and Blaine reached over to take his hand.

"Blaine! There you are."

Blaine pulled away from Nick long enough to hug Carole who as soon as Blaine had moved away was extending out her hand to Nick.

"I'm Carole," she said, "and you must be Nick. It's great to meet you. Mia should be around here somewhere. They're playing tag."

"Pleasure," Nick said, "won't they break something?"

Carole waved her hand, "that doesn't matter. They're being careful enough, but you know, children."

Nick nodded and took a moment to look around and Blaine smiled a little as he saw Nick spot the pieces of art that the Hummels had hanging from the walls. He knew at least three of the pieces in the room they were in had been there when he had first been brought to Hummel Plaza by his father. Others were newer additions. They were all still authentic pieces gathered from around the world. Burt knew his art and he was sure he'd gotten that from Kurt's mother.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Carole asked, "you work at an art gallery don't you? You'd probably love the art hall at the country house. Blaine, you have to bring him sometime. Maybe Thanksgiving? It's in a few months yet, but we always spend it there and it'd be great if you could join us. No one would mind."

Nick glanced back at them and Blaine could see in his widened eyes that he wasn't ready to commit to something like that specially with the probability that Kurt would be there.

"We'll have to let you know, Carole," Blaine said, "we don't know what our plans will be, but we'll keep it in mind."

Mia appeared then, making perfect timing. She was followed by Amie. Nick stepped back from the piece of art he'd been staring at and it was only then that Mia noticed him and she ran towards him, grin clear on her face, arms extended to be lifted.

"There you are my little princess," Nick said and picked her up, "I've missed you."

She began to rattle on about her day. Blaine watched them.

"Hey," Amie said, "so I guess things are working out just how you wanted them to."

Nick noticed her, then and he walked back to Blaine's side with Mia in his arms still talking a little.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," Amie said and didn't add anything more although Blaine could see that she wanted to say something else. "I'll go get her things."

Mia reached towards Amie, "I'll come too!" she cried and Nick had to let Amie take her from his arms.

Blaine saw it the moment it happened. Mia was in Amie's arms and seeing them like that together even wearing similar colors in what Blaine suspected was the very universe trying to mess with him, it wouldn't give anyone any doubt that Amie and Mia were related.

Nick gasped and then he turned to look at Blaine. Amie walked away with Mia.

"I can't…woah…I guess our talk isn't over, is it?" His voice was hard and disappointed.


	16. Everything is Crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for this chapter I didn't want to write every session that Blaine and Nick have but instead just the glimpses and also to move things along time wise...

Session Two

"I'm glad you're both here. It takes guts to admit you need help and to see you both here and trying really makes my job easier. So, tell me how this week went. Did you take the hour a day I suggested last…"

Blaine's phone broke her off, ringing loudly with Finn's ring tone. He smiled sheepishly at Nick and then at their newly found couples' therapist. "Sorry. I swear I'd turned it off."

He didn't turn it off though, instead he put it on silent and he put the phone back in his pocket. He couldn't help wondering what Finn needed.

"They didn't go well," Nick said, "it's always about work with him."

"My work is important," Blaine said, "I can't control when they might need me. Burt was buying Carole an early Anniversary present, I think the family lawyer has to be present when the family is buying an island."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"So, it didn't go well."

"No," Nick said at once.

Blaine saw the light coming from his pocket. His phone was going off again. He wanted to pull it out and see who it was now.

"Blaine?"

Their therapist was a woman in her thirties, Claire Harris. She had red hair and absolutely no fashion sense. The first time he saw her, Blaine had tried to imagine just what kind of comment Kurt would have made about her clothes.

"It could have gone better," he said.

"If you tried to make time for us then yes, but you haven't tried, Blaine, and…"

"My schedule isn't exactly flexible and it isn't just me in this relationship. You can change things around to make time for us."

Nick scoffed.

Therapy wasn't working. Blaine was almost convinced that it was making things worse. They'd gone to their first session a week earlier, just a few days after Nick returned home and slowly Blaine was starting to realize that there was more wrong with than he'd first suspected. He was tired of hearing Nick complain about his job and about the nights when he sometimes got home late, especially when he didn't appreciate that when he wasn't at work he was home and that was a huge part of his day. It wasn't Blaine's fault that Nick was at the gallery.

"Okay, do what I asked you to do whenever an argument breaks out," Claire said, "just count to ten and relax."

Technically they were supposed to call a time out and leave the room to cool off before trying to talk about it with some maturity.

Blaine did as he was told.

"Now," Claire said, "let's talk about this week, what might you want to talk about?"

Blaine tried not to show how useless he thought it would be. He already knew what the problem had been all week.

"We only did the hour thing two days and we were both pretty busy the rest of the time. But it's been like this for a while, even before the incident, ever since Blaine decided to take that job."

Blaine took a deep breath before he let himself respond. "I don't understand how it's my job alone that is apparently causing all of our problems."

Nick cut him off before he could say anything else, "because if you hadn't taken that job we wouldn't be here right now."

"Why? Because I wouldn't have become Kurt's friend again? Excuse me for trying to help people through the money I get from the Hummels for charity. And excuse the fact that for once in my life I'm actually enjoying my job."

It wasn't that he'd hated the job he had before working for the family, it was just that the sort of things he did for the Hummels were more personal and more interesting even if they did occasionally require long hours of research or doing things that weren't even in his job description.

"Because you get to work with the love of your life," Nick said, "because you get to see the man that you meant to be Mia's father."

Blaine did sigh after that and he dropped his face in his hands. Nick just wasn't letting it go and Blaine really didn't blame him. It was just getting tiring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Ten missed calls. Three voice mails.

"And there you go with the phone again."

Blaine dropped it back into his pocket. "Sorry," he muttered.

Claire tried to smile reassuringly, but came up with something that looked more like a grimace.

"Okay," she said, "let's talk about that, then. Your daughter. She's biologically yours correct?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"And Nick wasn't the planned father?"

Nick didn't say anything, keeping his eyes trained on the wall.

"No. I thought that maybe Kurt might come back into my life and we could just raise her and be happy. It was stupid of course and I sort of chose Nick then and I let him become her other father."

Claire nodded. "Why did Nick never know about this?"

Blaine felt like he was on trial. He could already see the courtroom form around him, he sitting at the stand with Claire as the judge and Nick sitting at one of the tables with a hired lawyer – one of their friends who'd taken Nick's side.

"It wasn't important. I gave up on that silly dream of Kurt just showing up and realizing that he'd been an idiot. I gave up that dream and Nick wasn't very interested in the process. He never once asked who the surrogate was. I didn't think he'd care at the time. Amie was her mother but she was out of the picture at once and I gave up on Kurt. Mia was mine and Nick's no matter what my intentions were."

"Does Kurt know?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't intend for him to find out."

After Nick found out he'd been silent all the way home, only interacting with Mia when he had to, but for the most part silent. It was only after Mia had been put to bed that he'd finally brought up the subject.

"So, it's not some crazy coincidence that Amie Hummel and our daughter resemble each other quite a bit, is it?" He asked and Blaine could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes that was asking him to deny it.

"No, it's not," Blaine answered knowing fully well that if he tried to deny it, it would come back and bite him in the ass, "she was the surrogate."

Nick got up from the seat he'd chosen in their kitchen and began to pace. "And why did you choose her? Would no one else have done it?"

"I asked and she offered," Blaine said, "Amie was a good friend and I know her and I thought why do it with someone I don't know. Amie was perfect for it and she wanted to do it."

Nick hadn't drawn the right conclusion from the start, he just hated the idea that their daughter was in some way related to the Hummels. It hadn't been for a while later that night that he saw why.

"She looks like Kurt," he whispered later that night when they were getting ready for bed. It had almost gone well and Blaine had thought that he was out of the clear. He didn't want Nick to know the reason why.

"Who?"

"Amie. Mia. She looks like you and Kurt."

Nick said nothing more after that, that night, but the implication was there.

Until that meeting it hadn't been brought up again. Blaine could still see the resentment and hurt in Nick's eyes and a big part of him understood the reason why but another smaller part couldn't understand why Nick couldn't see that who Mia's mom was didn't matter.

\- - -

Session Four

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off before putting it back into his pocket. The family had all been told about the hour a week that Blaine would not be able to pick up his phone. They were supposed to direct all their calls to his office instead and if it was really serious she would call Claire's office for him. It was a whole mess that Blaine wanted to avoid completely, but it was a whole part of their therapy sessions. Give and take. He was happy that at least he'd managed to convince Nick and Claire that he couldn't shut off his phone every day when he and Nick were having their hour or two of alone time to work on their relationship.

Nick smiled at him and walked to his usual seat. Blaine sat down next to him. The chairs were comfortable enough even if they didn't go with the rest of the décor. Blaine couldn't help but think that Kurt would have hated that room and would have redecorated it in his mind within minutes of entering. He hated how much he thought about Kurt.

"Hello," Claire said and then jumped right into it, "how was your week?"

It had slowly been getting better. Claire's techniques to start their communication back up and to get them to try and understand each other better were certainly working.

"Much better," Nick said, "we've had less interruptions lately and Mia is doing wonderfully. We didn't accomplish the homework exactly, but we did try and spend more time together."

Claire had told them to go away for the weekend on their own, but even though they'd planned a trip to Boston, the question of where Mia would stay had been brought up and they'd started arguing over it and then Finn had taken out one of the cars and almost hit a pedestrian and the trip had been cancelled.

"What happened?"

"Work happened," Nick said.

"Which I could have finished in time to go," Blaine added, "but we argued about who Mia would stay with."

Claire crossed her legs. "And was it resolved?"

Blaine didn't think it had. It was part of such a larger fight that he and Nick kept having and Blaine knew it was going to come up again.

"No," he said, "and it won't be."

"Why not?"

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but Claire shook her head at him. "Tell us, Blaine, why do you think it wasn't resolved. You tried what I suggested didn't you? And the two of you are here and that old tension isn't very present these days."

Blaine sighed. "It's not the argument about Mia in particular, it's just that since I started working for the Hummels, Nick hasn't been very receptive of them. I know with Kurt and everything that it's hard, but they're still my family. More so now since my father died."

Claire turned to Nick and Blaine looked anywhere but at Nick for a while, before he braced himself and faced him.

"Amie is her mom," Blaine added, "Amie Hummel is Mia's mom and someday Mia will ask about her and Amie wants to be there for her then and now and they've spent time together before. Carole loves children. She used to be a nurse and she's still CPR certified. When I mentioned the trip Nick and I were planning they offered to look after Amie and the moment it was brought up with Nick he refused. But they are my family and more so Mia's."

Nick bit down on his lip before he spoke, "but what about Kurt?" he asked, "what if I don't want her near him? Could you have guaranteed that he wouldn't see her?"

"No, but she would have been in a familiar place with people she's spent more than a few hours with and alone at that."

Claire had been silent through it all as she sometimes liked to do because she said it was sometimes just better for them to talk things out together, but she spoke up then.

"Nick, I want you to consider trying to come to terms with the fact that their presence in your lives will not change. As the two of you come together I've asked you to try and be accommodating to each other and so far I think it's been working and this is just another place where you're going to work hard at finding some balance."

Nick nodded solemnly and Blaine knew this was going to be the hardest part of it all. He knew what Nick wanted and he also knew what he'd ultimately not be willing to give Nick.

For years after his break up with Kurt he'd convinced himself not only that he was over Kurt but that he could blame everything that had destroyed his family on the Hummels when that wasn't true. He'd tried to hate them because he missed them. Without them he'd been alone until he found Nick and being around Burt and Carole again and even Finn and Rachel brought everything back to him. He loved those people. They were his family far more than his father had been and so much more than his mother.

Nick didn't understand what Blaine meant when he spoke about Burt as more than just his boss, he didn't see them like Blaine did and Blaine hated more than anything how he didn't try to understand. That was probably Blaine's fault, though, having told Nick about Drew and how he and his mom had divorced because of his job.

"But you couldn't even consider my parents as good enough to watch her," Nick shot at Blaine.

Blaine didn't address Nick. "His parents live in Southern Jersey and other than a few hours occasionally they haven't spent any time with Mia when I was not present. She isn't their granddaughter; they don't see her that way as much as they don't think I'm right for Nick."

Claire looked startled. "Oh," she said and then looked at Nick, "we haven't even talked about your parents yet."

\- - -

Session Seven

Nick didn't know if the therapy was helping or just letting them push their issues aside in a way that let them move on a little, but he had begun to see changes in their relationship. Blaine was trying harder, but then so was he even if in the back of his mind he still thought that it was all going to shatter eventually when Kurt and Blaine were drawn together again.

He was early for the session because the gallery was technically closer to the office and he thought Blaine was at Burt's office that morning and that was across town.

"Hey, Nick," the receptionist said. She was a nice girl in her late teens or early twenties. Nearly every time Nick saw her she had a book propped open.

"Hi," he said, "Blaine's going to be a little late today, I think."

They never got there together due to their perspective jobs and during the first session Nick had felt weird meeting Blaine there and he'd gotten there first then too.

"You can just wait out here for him if you want," the receptionist offered, "unless you want to go in there."

He walked towards the door leading into Claire's office and pushed it open. She was seated in her usual chair and had a folder open in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Nick," she said, "where's Blaine?"

"Running late, I think," he said, "he said he might this morning."

"Well, come on in. Sit down." She offered another smile and moved something in the folder.

Nick didn't know if he was supposed to remain silent or try to make small talk. For a moment he wished he'd stayed outside and tried to talk to the receptionist, maybe get a book recommended to him.

"It's been getting better," he said, "me and Blaine I mean," Nick added and then before she could even try to interject continued, "but I still can't get past the idea that he's just trying this hard to keep us together because he's afraid of what would happen if we did break up."

Claire closed the folder. "Tell me something, Nick, if you think that Blaine will leave you anyway, then are you fighting for the two of you?"

"Of course I am," Nick said at once. "I love Blaine. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I would never give up on him."

Claire nodded. Sometimes it felt like Claire had a lot to say but only told them a little bit. It was one of those moments and Nick wanted to ask her just what she wanted to say.

Nick waited to see if she would say something, but she didn't. He continued, "Kurt is the love of his life though, isn't he? If soul mates existed…if it was possible that two people were meant for each other over everything else. He will never love me like he loved Kurt and I've known that all along but of course I thought maybe he could love me that way someday and I just…I saw him on the days leading up to – to the…the kiss and he was different and I think I knew something was up."

"What are you saying?" Claire asked.

"I'm not giving him up," Nick said, "I don't believe in soul mates…and he would never agree to leaving me even if I wanted him to for his own good."

"Yes," Claire said, "exactly. He wouldn't leave you, Nick, because he loves you and because he'll fight for you and that should be enough to show you that all these insecurities you keep having about his fidelity to you aren't such big concerns."

Nick tried to hold onto her words and really make them mean something, but a part of him already knew that there would come a day when Blaine would come to his senses and realize that he'd made a mistake staying with him. And he couldn't help but let himself be selfish. What kind of man would he be if he just let the person he loved walk away?

When Blaine arrived he was on his phone, taping away at it as he opened the door.

"Sorry," he said, "traffic. And if you'll give me just a minute and I'll be right with you."

Nick hated seeing the desperate look on Blaine's face when his phone was not on and near him. His phone was practically his world these days like it hadn't really been before. Each Hummel had their own ring tones now and Nick knew them all but Kurt's. Kurt never called Blaine's phone, or texted. If he did Nick never knew about it. He dealt with their money with his phone, Nick knew, and he had the numbers of a bunch of important people in there. The phone could ring at any moment.

"Okay," Blaine said and shoved his phone into his pocket, "all good and ready."

The session was just like the others except that if Nick were to compare this one to one of their firsts he would note that he and Blaine sat with their chairs closer together and they weren't looking for any small thing to pick out about the other and turn into a fight. They knew how to deal with their issues now. They talked about their problems.

Blaine's phone rang. Nick turned to look at him at once. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Blaine said, "but I really can't turn it off today. I should have said something."

The ring tone was unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. It sounded like a melody he'd heard before but he couldn't place where.

He saw Blaine pull out his phone again and tap an answer back to whoever it was he was texting.

It didn't take fifteen minutes before it rang again. The same ring tone.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered.

Nick knew then that nothing they did could stop it from crumbling. They had been holding on for just under two months, slowly trying to go back in time but he could see that maybe it was impossible for him to take Kurt's place in Blaine's heart.

"What is so important?" Claire asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Family business," he said, "kind of need to know."

It was the way he said it, sort of pausing as if he didn't know if that was the right answer. He was lying. Nick didn't dare ask the question nagging at him though. He couldn't ask, because getting a confirmation would break him, but if he was wrong then he was breaking them.


	17. Glass Swan

Kurt sighed in contentment and closed his eyes for a moment longer. He felt Steve stir next to him.

"Morning," he whispered sleepily.

"Good Morning," Kurt replied and turned on his side to better look at Steve, "last night was fun."

Steve grinned, "the first time or the second?"

He didn't wait for Kurt to respond, snaking an arm around Kurt to bring him against him and kiss him. The kiss was remotely tame and Kurt pulled back, laughing before he leaned down for another one. Their lips had scarcely met before Steve's phone rang and Kurt warily moved off of him.

"Sorry," Steve muttered and grabbed the phone. He answered the call and got out of the bed, grabbing his robe from the chair it was always draped over and wrapping it around himself.

Kurt watched him as he walked around the room, phone pressed to his right ear, nodding to himself. From time to time his eyes flickered towards Kurt and he smiled or rolled his eyes. Kurt looked towards the bedside table where a bunch of small figurines sat and he picked one up and glanced questioningly at Steve.

He shrugged and mouthed "worthless", but Kurt saw his eyes flicker between the object and Kurt and then whoever was on the phone said something that must have been important because Steve paused and then after another glance at Kurt walked to the bathroom.

Kurt scrambled out of the bed at once, but rather than trying to listen in on the conversation he threw on his own shirt over the boxers that he'd put back on the night before and he walked instead to the laptop that Steve had been on the night before. It had to be there. He moved the mouse and came to the screen asking for a password, but it didn't deter him. In his hands he still held the figurine from the bedside table, playing with it.

He typed in the number sequence that he's seen Steve use before and after a couple of tries, he was in. He glanced at the door and looked at the files on the desktop. He just needed to see one. He opened the documents window. It had to be in there.

The bathroom door opened.

Kurt clicked on the Internet icon.

"You don't mind if I check my e-mail do you? My phone's not showing me everything."

Steve stood still behind him, staring, and then he nodded. "Just so you know it's not there – what you're looking for."

Kurt froze. "What?" He asked. "I'm just checking my mail."

Steve laughed and walked towards his closet. "Right. I know why you're here, Kurt, and you know why I'm here. Let's be honest for once, eh?"

Kurt gulped and took a small moment to prepare himself before he stood up. "Alright, fine. You know what I want then?"

Steve walked back towards Kurt, stopping right in front of him, "you had me fooled," he said, "I didn't think you had it in you, but I guess Daddy makes all the rules. You can have it, you know, because I've ceased to care. I love you, Kurt. I love you. And…and whatever you want is yours."

The emotion in Steve's voice surprised him and Kurt felt himself pause. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't considered that this might happen. But he didn't love Steve. He liked Steve. He could enjoy Steve's company. Kurt couldn't love Steve.

"I know you don't feel the same way," Steve added, "it'll always be Blaine for you, won't it? But see that's the thing, I don't care anymore and you can have what you came for."

He strode purposely out of the room and Kurt followed. He didn't know what to do. It was too unexpected. For a moment Kurt almost regretted that he had agreed to this and that he'd used Steve and the entire situation as a way to get away from his real problems, namely his feelings for Blaine.

Steve didn't let him see the numbers he pressed on the safe, but Kurt was surprise to see that it had been right out in the open, hidden by just a curtain, but when he extracted the phial of what looked like oil and thrust it at him, he let Kurt see inside the safe.

There were a number of folders there and money and a bunch of other things that Kurt couldn't even identify it.

"What will that cost me? A million dollars? Two? But we can't have Daddy upset can we?"

Kurt didn't even know what it was. He set down the figurine on the coffee table and stretched his fingers.

"Have them test it. Have them reverse engineer it," Steve said and then paused to stare at Kurt for a while longer, "tell me, do you even know what it is?"

Kurt shook his head. He was still reeling. For the past few weeks he'd been trying hard not to be caught, to find out as much as he could without getting in too deep but Steve was actually a great guy and a big part of him had hated how he was betraying him.

Only his father's words warning him about how Steve would use him for their demise kept him going. He should have known that Steve was going to catch on.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You're not exactly subtle," Steve said, "and I have to say that I didn't expect for you to be so…such an amazing person despite your family name. It's stupid but I don't care about anything else right now. Not that money, not…not anything."

Only Blaine and one other boy had ever said anything to Kurt with such depth of feeling for him and Kurt for a moment paused, holding the small phial filled to almost the brim with the liquid. He didn't know what to do. He knew what Burt wanted him to do. He did like Steve, but Kurt also knew that he could never love Steve. Still, that didn't somehow mean he could just take this without feeling any guilt. Even though Steve was giving it to him.

\- - -

Blaine should have known it was going to be an issue the moment Carole mentioned. He should have considered Nick's feelings about it before he sighed and told Carole to go ahead and plan a party. It was just that he didn't want to fight with Carole over it, or try to get Burt to put a stop to it. And ultimately he was resigned to the fact that what the Hummels wanted they would get. Nick was also very familiar with that fact and he'd brought it up time and time again.

"And if Kurt wants you, he'll ultimately get you," he'd argued just the other day during a session with Claire.

They really were getting nowhere. It had been helping at first and then everything started going downhill again and Blaine knew this party wasn't going to make it any better, not when Kurt was going to be in attendance.

He walked with his briefcase in hand to their apartment door and he hoped for a moment that his fiancé could put everything aside for at least this one day.

When he opened the door it was to be greeted by the smell of dinner. Mia ran out from the kitchen hand on a wooden spoon.

"Daddy!" she cried and lunged forward.

Mia was his bright light in just about everything. If he had her everything would be alright with the world.

"And what have you gotten up to today?" He asked, "were you good for the babysitter?"

She nodded seriously, "we colored princesses, Daddy, wanna see?"

He set her down and followed her to her room where he was shown a bunch of pages torn out of her Disney coloring books. She'd been getting better and better at staying inside the lines. It was Nick's influence, he thought, being the artist in their family. Blaine had caught him coloring with Mia too many times to count.

"They're beautiful, Sweetie," Blaine said, "good use of color, and you got everything just right." He dropped a kiss on her head, "very pretty. Now I think it's time we go see your Papa."

She nodded.

It hadn't escaped her notice that things weren't alright between them and Blaine hated how she sometimes stared at them as if waiting for them to start fighting again. This was the thing he was trying to avoid overall but it was happening and a big part of him couldn't help but think that things weren't going to get better, not how he wanted them to.

Nick wore an apron and was mashing potatoes. When Blaine cooked he used the ones from a box but if there was one thing that was similar between Nick and Kurt it was their views on cooking. Blaine remembered how back when they were at Dalton Kurt could be found in the kitchen of their dorm making something or other from scratch. Blaine had never been as talented.

"Everything smells delicious," he said in way of greeting.

"Thank you." He turned and smiled at Blaine.

It was these moments that made Blaine remember what he and Nick had had, what they could still have. He kissed Nick's cheek.

"And how are the Hummels today?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, Finn hit someone on the road today and she's been taken to Hummel Plaza to recover."

"More like so she won't say anything to the press," Nick said and Blaine couldn't contradict him.

Lucy, the girl that Finn had almost run over while drunk had seemed nice enough and had even promised that she wouldn't say anything to anyone. She hadn't even gotten hurt except for a small bump on the head and a bruised elbow. Finn hadn't hit her particularly hard and she'd been back on her feet in minutes but as Carole had been with Blaine that particular morning pestering him about his birthday, Blaine had had no choice but to agree that Lucy should come home with them and stay until she felt better.

"She's staying with them until tomorrow morning. Finn refuses to admit it's his fault even though I have it on good authority from his mom that when he was learning to drive he hit a mail man, so…"

Nick rolled his eyes, but at least there was humor present there as well. Sometimes mentioning the Hummels didn't go over badly. Nick could appreciate when things got ridiculous or dramatic and it didn't involve them directly. Other times he shut down, stared at Blaine uncaringly as if it didn't matter to him that they mattered to Blaine.

The problem was with Nick's own family, Blaine knew, and it was to do with how awkward Blaine was about them. But it wasn't his fault. They didn't like him. They didn't think he and Nick were meant for each other. Blaine thought sometimes that they were right.

"So speaking about Carole," Blaine began.

Nick's eyebrows rose. "Am I going to like the sound of this?"

Blaine shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't know."

"Okay, go on. Might as well get it over with, what happened now?"

"Well," Blaine said and paused. Maybe he could still decline, claim that he didn't want some big celebration – which he didn't – or that Nick already planned something for them, anything.

"What is it? The longer you take, the more you're worrying me."

He stopped mashing potatoes and stared at him. Blaine glanced at Mia. She was seated in her chair and was coloring some more.

"Carole mentioned she remembered it was my birthday in a few days. She wants to throw a party for me. I told her no but she insisted and I think she was planning it before mentioning it to me. So, we have to go, I guess."

Nick gaped at him. "No," he said and turned back to the potatoes, "no. That's…do you know what I had planned for your birthday? I wanted something quiet. Just you, me, and Mia. A small cake – chocolate with vanilla frosting or maybe red velvet. I don't want the Hummels involved in every little thing."

Blaine didn't immediately want to point out that they'd done that for the past few years – the small birthday celebration between the three of them. And it was nice. It was the kind of thing Blaine liked, he loved the simplicity of it. But still he couldn't help but remember how the Hummels had celebrated his past birthdays too. Every birthday since he was seven he'd spent with them up until he and Kurt broke up. They had never gone as far as to throw some extravagant party though there had been parties, he remembered.

And more to the point it wasn't about the party but the fact that he'd missed them and they missed him and they wanted to be a part of celebrating his birthday and he couldn't just say no to that.

"Nick, you know they're like my family. And I don't think she even means for it to be on my actual birthday. We can do both."

Nick nodded, but Blaine could see that he wasn't particularly happy about it.

"I can't stop them from throwing a party."

Nick didn't say anything and Blaine glanced at Mia again. She was trying hard to stick to coloring, but Blaine knew she was smart enough to know that they were fighting again. If this was what their relationship was going to become he didn't know if he wanted her around all the tension between he and Nick. It was true that children from even amicable divorces were deeply affected and had later psychological issues, but Blaine couldn't help but start to wonder if trying to avoid that and staying with Nick for her sake wouldn't be as damaging.

"Will Kurt be there?" Nick asked after a long while.

Blaine didn't know. But it was a party at his house and Carole would definitely want him there. "Probably."

Even though Claire had told them they needed to talk things through when they ran into problems, Blaine couldn't help but not care that Nick was taking it in his usual passive aggressive way. It'd be something to talk about in therapy.

\- - -

Blaine had been in Steve Smythe's office a whole of two times and both times had been for such a short period of time that he had hardly had time to look around the spacious room. He had yet to meet the other Smythe brother, and he didn't really particularly want to. Sebastian, after all, was the elder brother and Blaine had a feeling that he was really the one that was behind everything. Steve just didn't hit Blaine like someone that could put himself right into the mix.

"I have the papers for Mr. Smythe," he said to a young man that had to be Steve's assistant.

He was attractive, taller than Blaine – though most men were – and he was most definitely gay.

"I'll let him know," he said and winked.

When he returned, he left the door to the office open and motioned for Blaine to enter.

Steve was not seated behind his desk but standing by a bookshelf, fingering his books as if he were looking for just the perfect one to read.

"So," Steve said, "we haven't really talked the two of us. I knew your father, you know. Good man. But what I really want to ask you is why you're following in his footsteps, doing things for Burt Hummel when you could be working for me."

Blaine hadn't expected that. It had never even crossed his mind that Steve might see him as important enough to want to take from the Hummels.

"I know who you are, Blaine, and I know the type of things that you stand for and so far you've done nothing to make a change in this world for the good. That is what I want to do. You share my goal. The Hummels keep you so busy you're not doing everything you want to do."

He was right. Blaine didn't know how to respond. It was a problem, but not just because of his job. The problem was also Nick and how hard it was to make time for them when he wanted to work with the money Burt was giving him and do his job right.

"I'm not willing to work for you, Mr. Smythe," Blaine said at long last, "I like my job and I also know that we don't want the same things."

He extended the folder out to him. Burt had made a mistake a few days before, going on a weekend boat trip with a bunch of other rich men and women to gamble away large amounts of money and even property. Sebastian had been there and he'd come out a winner, taking one of the Hummel's properties on the West Coast and Blaine had finally finished getting everything over to their name.

"Well, thank you for bringing these, then. I hope you continue to enjoy your job of messenger."

Blaine gave a nod and said nothing else, deciding to just leave. As he reached the door, Steve spoke again.

"By the way, I have to thank you for giving Kurt such good skills in bed. You were his first, were you not?"

That hit him harder than anything Steve could have said. Blaine hadn't been keeping tabs on Kurt, but he'd known that he and Steve were still together though he tried not to think about it. He turned.

"I didn't think I'd become so fond of him, but maybe I'll keep him."

Steve was behind his desk, then, the folder open on his desk. He was still standing, and so he closed the folder and stepped around the desk.

"What do you want with him?" Blaine asked, each word coming out slowly as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Well, sex for one, and I think just bringing down Hummel enterprises. But you knew that." Steve laughed and he walked closer to Blaine, "it's funny how the two of you get so defensive when the other is mentioned."

He had warned Kurt that Steve was up to something, tried to get him to see how this man would use him but Kurt had ignored him and claimed he could take care of himself. Blaine wished he had tried harder.

"It won't happen," he told Steve, "I won't let you hurt him and I certainly will not let you destroy Hummel Enterprises."

Blaine didn't wholly understand what the point of it all was. Burt had still not told him the whole story and Blaine hadn't pushed, but now he needed to know. There had to be a reason for why Steve and Sebastian wanted to destroy Burt and the company. There had to be a reason why they were trying to destroy the two things that Burt cared most for in the world.

\- - -

Kurt walked up the stairs at a slow pace. He was nervous about how it was going to go, but in the end he knew that he could do it. Rachel wasn't the only good actress in the family.

He knocked on the door when he finally came to it and it didn't take long for Steve to open it. Again he was dressed much too well for the person he was trying to portray although at this point in the game it was all already out there. The last time Kurt had seen him had assured him of that.

"Kurt!" Steve said and Kurt was glad to see that he did look genuinely surprised.

Inwardly Kurt smirked.

"I came to return this," Kurt said, holding up the phial he'd been given just a few days ago, "I shouldn't have taken it in the first place. I've never…it's wrong, you know, and I've just been feeling horrible about it ever since I took it. It's probably to do with how you gave it to me…and…"

Steve had led him to the living room. "And?" he asked, taking the phial from him and taking it towards the safe.

"I missed you. That – the money, what would come of that wouldn't matter, not to me over having to practically destroy a friend to get it. It's not right."

They stared at each other for a while and Kurt knew then that he had actually shocked Steve. He also knew in that moment that Steve didn't love him and he was glad to know that. Happy to know that.

Steve nodded. "Come here."

Kurt walked over to him and let the other man pull him into a hug. He let his body drop into it and even tried to truly mean it. When he pulled away he bumped into the coffee table and Steve helped straighten him, letting go quickly.

Kurt set about fixing the table and Steve closed the safe and draped the curtain over it again. In the meanwhile Kurt slipped what he really wanted into his pocket.


	18. Happy Birthday

Blaine wasn't sure if he knew more than twenty people at his own birthday party, but most of them seemed to know who he was. He arrived late and on his own, and walked into the foyer without being noticed. That gave him time to look around. They hadn't arranged decorations and he hadn't expected them to, but there was an elegant banner and a table with a beautiful cake that actually looked like it could be his favorite.

There were waiters walking around holding drinks and other small snacks. Most people stood with friends or colleagues, talking in excited or hushed tones. He couldn't spot a Hummel in sight, but they were there somewhere. More importantly he had no idea where Nick was.

As he walked farther into the party he began to be noticed and greeted. He shook hands, hugged a few people, and exchanged pleasantries as he continued to move forward. He wasn't sure if he was looking more for Nick or for Carole or Burt.

"Hey, man, happy birthday!"

An arm was thrown around his shoulders unexpectedly and Blaine stumbled before catching himself and then he began to laugh.

"Wes!" he cried and then pulled the other man into a hug. "I can't believe you're here – oh, god, we haven't talked in years…wow, man, I didn't even think…"

Wes laughed and let Blaine go, but draping his arm around Blaine's shoulder's again. "Kurt called some of us Warblers a few days ago and asked if we could make it. We've kept in touch, you know, and David and I were just telling him about how we were thinking of moving back to New York and he asked us to come."

Blaine couldn't believe it. Wes had probably been his best friend aside from Kurt at Dalton and then later at NYU. With all the drama after Kurt broke up with him, Blaine had drifted apart – they had been drifting apart even before then and Blaine knew it was in part his fault and his lack of effort. They hadn't talked in years except for the holiday greeting card and the "happy birthday" message dropped in each other's facebook walls. He'd missed Wes. And of course Kurt had kept in contact with him.

"Who else is here?" Blaine asked.

"David. He was dragged away by Trent though – did you know he's a doctor now? Neurosurgeon."

They talked for a while longer, trying to catch up. Wes, asking about Nick and then Kurt both times looking as if he knew something Blaine didn't. Wes had always been like that. Back in high school it had irritated Blaine to no end. But conversation came to an end when Blaine spotted Kurt.

It had been almost two months since the last time he properly set eyes on Kurt. Two months spent trying to win back Nick and then go through therapy to salvage what they had and seeing Kurt was almost enough to break all of that work.

"I see nothing's changed," Wes muttered.

Kurt was busy talking to Rachel and Lucy the girl that Finn had hit almost a week before. Blaine noticed at once that Rachel was looking at Lucy as if she wanted to beat her over the head with the heaviest object she could find. Kurt however was talking to her animatedly, hands gesturing and eyes gleaming. He was beautiful, more beautiful than the man he'd been trying not to picture in his mind.

"Oh, for god's sake, just go talk to him," Wes said and nudged him.

Blaine shook his head. "Not the best idea, I think. But I should go find Nick."

"I heard what happened," Wes said, "and from someone who knew you and Kurt during high school and after, that is far from over."

Blaine opened his mouth ready to protest.

"The way you look at him hasn't changed, Blaine, and it never will and that tells me more than anything you say."

Wes patted his shoulder and then after giving him a tight smile, he walked away and Blaine was left trying to ignore the churning in his gut that told him Wes was right and that he ultimately did know it.

He looked across the room and spotted Kurt again. He was with Amie now and they walked together out of his sight. Blaine wanted to walk over and talk to him, to ask if those smiles were real and if he really could just get over what could have been between them. It wasn't fair, he knew, to ask that of Kurt. He turned away. Where was Nick?

Blaine found Burt instead. He was off near the dining room with Carole. He headed in their direction.

"Oh, there you are, Blaine," Carole said and stepped forward to hug him, "we didn't see you arrive. Happy Birthday."

Burt shook his hand after Carole had let him go. "What do you think?" he asked afterwards, "not too extravagant?"

It actually wasn't. It could have been much, much worse. They could have held somewhere other than Hummel Plaza and invited even more people that he didn't really know.

"It's perfect. Thank you. You really didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense," Carole said, "where's Nick?"

Blaine looked back at the crowded room but there was no sign of his fiancé. "He was supposed to meet me here. He was dropping off Mia at the babysitter's and coming straight here."

He didn't add that they'd had yet another fight and that Nick had actually gone as far as to yell at him and Nick rarely yelled. Blaine had missed the dinner Nick planned for the two of them for his birthday – really he'd been almost twenty minutes late and when he arrived at the restaurant Nick hadn't been there. That had started the fight and then it had gone on to Nick bringing up the party.

"It is perfectly fine for your to put everything aside to attend the party that they are throwing for you," he'd shouted, "but you can't even be on time when it comes to something I plan."

They'd really gotten into it and even Claire's techniques didn't work, but that had been the night before and in the morning Nick had told him he'd be at the party.

"I hope everything's alright," Carole said and Blaine could see the concern in her eyes.

"Me too," he muttered.

After that things got a bit easier. He was drawn into conversations by David who finally appeared, already nursing a drink. It was strange to have Wes and David back. They had been a large part of his life during his teenage years and after and Blaine almost couldn't believe that he had stopped talking to them.

Blaine was sipping at the drink he'd been handed by Wes when he saw Kurt approach his father. They hugged which wasn't unusual, but he also saw their hands meet as if they were exchanging something. Kurt smiled at his dad and Carole and then he turned and for the first time met his eyes. He paused and then his lips quirked up.

He gasped in a breath and smiled back. When he turned away he thought he saw someone that definitely had no reason to be there. They moved too quickly for him to get a better glance

A while later, Blaine thought he saw him again, but he couldn't try and look for him. Not after people had gotten wind that he was there. Even if they hadn't met him yet they wanted to talk to him. It wasn't until he was talking about where he'd gone to school with a man in a well tailored grey suit that he realized they were all interested in him because they'd known his father and then everything was different.

They were comparing him to Drew Anderson, watching him to see if he'd be like his father. Every now and then he caught a sight of Kurt and they always smiled at each other and somehow that gave Blaine strength. Nick still hadn't appeared.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Blaine."

Blaine almost jumped, but he nodded at Burt. "I am," he said and snatched up a quiche from one of the waiters passing by.

"Good."

"But I think I might need a bit of a breather, too much talk about my father."

Burt nodded tensely and Blaine realized that he wasn't alone in trying to get away from people talking about Drew. His father had been Burt's best friend when it came down to it.

"The kitchen should be empty," Burt told him and winked before walking away.

Blaine stayed for a little longer, this time talking to Trent who was telling him about his lack of a social life, but then he excused himself and he sneaking into the kitchen. It was empty except for trays with the appetizers that had been going around, but Blaine wouldn't mind if it was a waiter that interrupted him.

His father had not been the best father in the world. He'd been flawed and made too many mistakes where Blaine was concerned – mistakes that Blaine didn't want to make – and yet Blaine couldn't really hate him. What he did hate was hearing these people talk about him simply as the amazing lawyer and business man that he'd been. There had even been rumors that it was he that was going to take over if Burt ever stepped down and not Kurt.

Blaine leaned against a counter and closed his eyes. If he was going to be really childish he would blame his father on everything that'd happened.

The door swung open and Blaine opened his eyes expecting to see a waiter. Instead it was Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said lamely and paused with the door half open, "do you…I can go."

For most of the night, Blaine had been spent it trying not to stare at Kurt and trying not to just walk over to him and start conversation with him. For weeks he'd tried to stay out of Kurt's way and Kurt had probably been doing the same. Seeing him at last and being in the same room with him was throwing all of those reasons he'd had for not wanting to talk to Kurt out the window.

"No," he said, "you can stay…unless you…"

Kurt didn't even wait for the whole question to be posed. "No," he said at once.

"How have you been?" Blaine asked.

He was gripping the edge of the counter with his hands, tightly.

"Good. Busy."

"With Steve."

Kurt merely nodded and then he stepped farther into the room, "and you?"

"Good," he said, "busy with work and…"

"Nick," Kurt supplied. He didn't say the name with any modicum of disdain and Blaine was impressed and worried by it.

"We've been going to couples' therapy," he admitted, "to try and work things out, but I don't think it's been working."

Being even closer with Kurt in this way, together alone brought it all back again and Blaine knew then without any doubt that the reason he and Nick weren't making it work wasn't lack of trying but that they just didn't belong together. He hated to think about it, he hated that it could mean hurting Nick.

Kurt didn't react. He walked closer, though, and paused in front of Blaine, "you made your choice, Blaine," he said softly.

"I miss you," Blaine said and the melancholy in his voice spoke for how true that was. "I just got my best friend back and I had to give him up."

Kurt laughed. "Amie has never filled the shoes very well."

"Thank you for calling Wes and David. I missed them. I can't believe I didn't keep in touch."

He shrugged as if to say it wasn't a big deal. "I wanted it to be more than stuffy men in suits trying to impress my dad. Not all of them, but most. It's a birthday party after all. Which reminds me, Happy Birthday."

Blaine laughed and he released the counter. His fingers ached. It was slightly awkward talking to Kurt due to everything that'd happened, and yet it was still so easy. Blaine wanted to fill him in on everything that had happened since they last talked, he wanted to hear Kurt's opinion on everything. It dawned on him then that he'd been thinking about Kurt for the past two months during any part of his day wondering about opinions or even trying to decide what Kurt would have said about something on his own. He'd never thought about Nick that much.

"Thank you. It was yesterday, you know."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"Kurt," Blaine said and shifted his feet nervously, "how did we end up like this?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe we were silly to think that we could last forever – we were so young. We wanted completely different things."

Blaine nodded. He knew that. "But why didn't we try harder? I never understood…you said yes, Kurt, I know you did and then…"

Kurt took a deep breath and he fanned himself. "You know why, Blaine. I couldn't give you what you wanted. I couldn't hold you back from it either and I…I didn't want to go against what I wanted either. It would have been unfair to both of us. And maybe we could have worked through it but we're both so darn stubborn. I would have done it for you, and for months afterwards I wondered if I'd made the right choice. I wanted it too. God, I pictured it. Us married with our own place and two kids, a golden retriever puppy that you couldn't help but buy – but it was too soon and I could also see all the constrains."

"I would have never held you back from anything," Blaine said gently, "you did know that didn't you?"

He was shaking his head and he stepped closer, reaching for Blaine's hands. "I didn't want to have to split my time between my dreams and you…and I didn't want to tell you that I wanted to wait a while longer."

His biggest regret had to be just walking away. Yes, he'd been hurt and his heart shattered but they could have worked everything out. Their love should have been enough. Kurt held his hands together and rubbed them gently. Blaine could feel the tingle from his touch down to his toes. Nick didn't make him feel this way – didn't electrify him that way.

Kurt let go. "I should get back," he said and added, "you too" when he reached the door.

It only hit Blaine after Kurt had left that for all of their talking nothing had been resolved. Kurt was still with Steve and Blaine was still with Nick.

He left the kitchen and it was just in time to see Steve's assistant – the elusive man from earlier – walking in the direction of Burt's office with the man himself.

\- - -

Kurt hadn't picked out Blaine's gift from Burt, but where the rest of the party had been concerned, he'd had a hand. Carole would have handled it fine, but Kurt had known that he had to be involved after watching her create the guest list full of family friends who would know Blaine but wouldn't be his friends. So, he'd called Wes and then later David and asked them to try and bring along any Warbler that could come. He'd even asked Carole to talk to Nick about it, but Nick hadn't returned her call.

All in all the party had turned out a success. He hadn't been able to stay away from Blaine as he'd wanted to, though, seeing him any time he moved around his own living room. And then, as fate would have it they were in the kitchen alone.

Memories of another party where they'd ended up in the backroom alone were brought back from where he'd tried to stash them in his mind as a way of getting rid of them.

He hated the way Blaine affected him, how his very being made Kurt want to just ignore everything else in order to be with him.

When he left the kitchen, he tried to compose himself as well as he could and then he headed back into the fray and towards Rachel who was glaring at Lucy and Finn who were seated together and talking. Kurt didn't try to understand the unnatural jealousy that Rachel seemed to have for Lucy. Her latest theory insisted that Lucy was just trying to get money out of it and had jumped in front of the car deliberately. Kurt knew that she could have already gotten money by pressing charges, which she wasn't.

"Do you know when she'll be leaving?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged. "No idea. I expect in a few days."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Life sucks. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going right for me."

Kurt didn't want to point out that Rachel actually had everything even though she was going through a hard phase of her own making. She had a husband that loved her even if he did do idiotic things, two children that adored her and worshiped the ground she walked on, a large fan base that didn't even care about her drug issues and were still campaigning for her to star in some new musical that didn't even have a name yet. And she had the career. Every dream she'd ever wanted, Rachel had got.

"Is she still whining about Finn?" Amie handed Kurt a drink.

It was something minty and sweet and he lifted the glass to her lips after the first sip.

"Yup," he said.

Blaine was on the other side of the room with Wes and David. They were making him laugh about something. He was still a bit surprised that Blaine hadn't kept in touch with Wes and David, but he had. Wes had explained as Blaine becoming way too focused on him rather than anyone else. And it made sense. No wonder he'd been obsessed with getting married and starting a family, not that those hadn't been genuine wishes of his. Blaine had been focused only on him.

Still, he couldn't believe that after the breakup he'd let himself become isolated from them as well. Kurt had stayed in touch of course, but barely, but it was obvious watching Blaine with them how much he'd missed them. It was also strange to see the interactions simply because having Wes and David there with some large party at his house brought them all back to high school and when times had been simpler.

Blaine looked up and he smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that made his eyes shine and the corners of his eyes crinkle; the smile that Kurt had missed.

"Oh my god, you're so still in love with him," Rachel said and Kurt remembered then that he hadn't told her about what happened at Brittany's party.

He didn't answer.

"He is," Amie confirmed, "and the best part is that Blaine knows he loves Kurt back."

Blaine broke eye contact. Something else had caught his attention. Kurt followed his gaze, it landed on Nick.

\- - -

Nick arrived late and as he walked past the foyer inside the house he couldn't help but admire it. He'd been there a few times by now, but for someone that had studied art in all kinds and forms, it still struck him how beautiful the décor was. It was simple and elegant with lots of white, and it was perfect.

As he continued into the living room, he couldn't help but wonder how many people had actually gotten the chance to share what they experienced entering the Hummel's home. There were articles of course and photoshoots in magazines, but they had all painted the picture of perfection that this house and this décor was made to do.

No one ever went into the nitty gritty, the secrets that ran through everyone in the family. No one ever talked about how money made the Hummels secure enough to do anything they wanted. Nick unlike most people knew just what went on behind closed doors thanks to Blaine.

No one paid him any mind as he walked around. He couldn't spot Blaine anywhere, but he did see Mrs. Hummel with a few women her age by the beautiful cake that must have cost something no cake should cost.

And then finally he saw Blaine. He was coming out of another room, and he paused to look at something beyond Nick, frowning before he began to walk towards what he'd seen. Nick moved to follow him and he saw Blaine pause at the end of a hall and then turn and walk a different direction where a somewhat familiar man wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and led him away.

Nick grabbed a drink from the bar and decided to wait it out and watch. Blaine looked happy. He fit in among them like Nick didn't. He was laughing and talking animatedly in a way Nick had only seen him do with Mia lately. So, he watched partly hidden. He was losing him.

After a while he began to look around again and then he saw Kurt. Of course Kurt was there. Nick had expected it, even, but he hadn't expected to be filled with so much disappointment at seeing how even though they were in opposite sides of the room, talking to different people they couldn't keep their eyes from each other.

He had never imagined that heartbreak might actually literally hurt his heart. His chest was all constrained and his stomach churned.

Blaine saw him. Nick watched him excuse himself.

"You're here," Blaine said and the smile was genuine.

Nick nodded. "I am. But I shouldn't have come."

"Of course you should have," Blaine said.

At that moment Burt entered the room. He was followed by another man and he didn't look particularly happy.

"No," Burt said, "I don't want to listen to you any longer, Mr. Smythe. In fact you should not be here. This is a private family party and I am sure my – Blaine does not appreciate party crashers."

Burt's voice was filled with his anger and his hands shook as he spoke, arm lifted and pointing in the direction of the elevator.

Blaine next to Nick stood frozen. "That's Sebastian," he muttered, "but that was the assistant."

Sebastian, or Mr. Smythe, whoever he was turned in the direction of Blaine, then.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Anderson," he said in all politeness, "and I must agree it was impolite to crash your party."

"Leave," Burt said and his voice held all finality, "and do not come near my family again."

Sebastian said something too low for Nick to catch, but it must have upset Mr. Hummel, because he lunged towards Sebastian who stepped back and said something else, and then he addressed Kurt.

"I'll give my brother your best, Kurt."

The next few moments were very confusing because as Burt shouted something more at Sebastian, he swayed and then he began to fall. One of the guests, a younger man caught him before he hit the floor and then lowered him down.

Kurt ran to his father's side at once as did Mrs. Hummel and Blaine.

No one knew what to do for a moment, and Nick was as confused as everyone else, but he saw that at least Amie had pulled out her phone and was dialing what he assumed at 911.

Someone, one of the party guests began to instruct people to leave and though some tried to linger, most tried to stay out of the way, each other asking for news when there were some. Most of them looked stricken. A few women were crying. One had gone to try and comfort Mrs. Hummel who was on the ground next to her husband but out of the way of a man that was actually doing CPR on him.

But what struck Nick was seeing Kurt, hand clasped to his mouth, standing just a few feet about from his father as if he were afraid to move closer, tears streaming down his face and Blaine standing next to him as if it weren't just Kurt's father on the ground but his own. And maybe he shouldn't have been focusing on that, but he saw as Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and how they just clasped together. No other contact was made. They both stood as still as possible looking at Burt Hummel as the man giving him CPR brought him to steady breaths.


	19. It's Over Now

Kurt hated hospitals. He had ever since his mother died back when he was eight. He hadn't been back to a hospital since then, not even to a doctor's office. Instead a doctor came to him. Kurt liked it better that way. But the moment his father was on the ground, he knew that it would include a trip to the hospital. Carole was allowed in the ambulance but Kurt didn't even remember how he got to the hospital.

All he remembered was holding onto a hand that he still hadn't let go even while sitting in the waiting room.

It was too white, with cheap wall paper made up of random shapes in light, pastel colors. The carpet in contrast was darker, and the chair were all uncomfortable and squeaked when someone moved. Had Kurt been a better state of mind, he could have redesigned the room in his mind.

Amie was seated across from him with Finn and Rachel. Rachel was leaning against Finn and looked as if she'd been crying. At least they weren't fighting anymore. Carole stood by one of the few windows and he knew she was definitely crying. He wondered if he should get up and join her. Amie beat him to it. He was glad. He didn't want to leave his seat and the hand that was anchoring him down.

The hand he held flexed, letting him go for a moment and he turned and was almost surprised to find Blaine there.

"Sorry. Cramp."

Kurt blinked. His anchor was Blaine. It was Blaine's hand that he'd been holding and Blaine's hand that kept him from freaking out even further. Why was Blaine there?

"Kurt?"

"Thank you," he muttered.

Blaine nodded and he offered his hand. Kurt took it at once, sliding his hand onto it and letting their fingers twine. It looked right. It felt right. There was a small contrast between their skin color. Blaine was tanner and Kurt had always been paler than anything. He liked seeing their hands together again. He looked back up at Blaine.

He was frowning, looking a mix of worried and scared. His father meant something to Blaine too. He squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay."

"I should be saying that to you."

It was about an hour before anyone appeared to give them any news and it came from a tired looking doctor.

"It was a mild heart attack caused by a blocked artery. Basically blood wasn't getting to his heart and that caused it," she told them, "he's still out and some tests are being run, but it looks like he'll be alright, you should be able to see him soon and we think he'll be just fine."

"Oh, thank god," Carole breathed and wiped at her eyes. Kurt didn't even know how he'd responded.

It was another half hour before they were allowed to see him and Kurt followed the nurse and Carole with Blaine at his side, hands still held together. He doubted that anything could have torn them apart. It was how it was supposed to be. Blaine was supposed to be by his side. Kurt didn't want to think about what would have happened if Blaine wasn't with him.

Burt was in a single. His bed took up most of the room, but it was still big enough to accommodate a small sofa and two chairs for guests. He was connected to a whole bunch of machines but he was breathing on his own and he only looked like he was asleep.

Carole was on his side at once, her hands touching his face as silent tears poured down her cheeks. She kissed his forehead and then grabbed his hand in both of hers. He and Blaine stood at the foot of his bed and Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't even realize he too was crying until his vision blurred. He lifted his empty hand to wipe at his eyes and then slowly he let go of Blaine's as he walked to the other side of the bed.

The doctor had already told them Burt wasn't going to wake up for three more hours, but Kurt couldn't help but let himself childishly hope that it'd be sooner than that.

Almost an hour later, Blaine got up from the sofa where he'd been on the phone making the call to the Hummel's publicist to go over the statement she was giving to the press who'd gotten wind of what'd happened and were speculating away. He'd seen a few of them outside the hospital when they arrived and he was sure there'd be pictures in the morning.

"I should go," he said, "I'm sure Nick picked up Mia, but…"

"Oh, of course, Dear," Carole said, "don't worry about us. We'll be okay. You didn't have to stay."

Blaine nodded but muttered, "yes, I did."

Kurt looked up at Blaine from the chair he'd pulled up closer to the bed and he tried to say something, but couldn't. Because of course Blaine had to leave. Blaine had to get home to Nick and to his daughter. He wasn't Kurt's. It hurt to remember that, and to know that he couldn't demand that Blaine stay there and hold him until everything was okay.

"Call me if anything changes. He was…he is like a father to me."

Carole stood up and moved towards Blaine. She pulled him into a tight hug. "The moment anything happens for the better or worse we'll let you know."

"Thank you. I'll be back when I can."

Kurt turned back to his father only when Blaine had left the room. It somehow felt emptier.

"Leaving?"

Blaine nodded. Finn and Rachel carried coffee from the Starbucks across the street where Carole had sent them earlier.

"I have to make sure my daughter's okay and really it should just be family."

Finn frowned. "But you are family, dude."

Blaine shook his head. It did feel that way sometimes and he had just told Carole and Kurt that he pretty much considered Burt as a parental figure, but really they weren't his family.

"Anyway," Rachel said, "here. We got you one, and now it'll just go to waste."

He grabbed the cup of coffee she was thrusting at him and thanked her.

"Not sure if the caffeine's a good idea right now, but alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Make sure Kurt actually eats something…he'll try to talk around it, but he…" He stopped, realizing what he was doing. "Just, take care of him, he'll be really fragile right now."

Rachel nodded even while giving him a speculative look. He walked past them with his coffee and walked to the elevator.

\- - -

By the time he got home it was late enough that he didn't expect Nick or Mia to be awake. He'd texted Nick earlier letting him know he was staying at the hospital for a few hours, but Nick hadn't responded. Blaine could hardly even remember if they'd exchanged words before he was leading Kurt with the help of Amie to the car that would take them to the hospital. It had been chaos and really his main focus had been on Kurt.

He entered making as little noise as he could and took off his shoes and coat by the door, dropping them in the dark living room before proceeding to his and Nick's room. Nick was in bed as expected, but he was awake. The TV was on, but muted, and Nick propped up against their pillows looked as if that was the last place he wanted to be.

"I expect you to at least give me a week. Maybe two," he said breaking the silence after Blaine had finally fully entered the room and tried to figure out just what he should say.

"What?"

Nick pushed the duvet that had been covering his legs and got out of the bed. "Two weeks," he said, "I need at least that to move out. Unless, that is, you plan to move out. But, you know, I was thinking Mia might actually gain from the stability of staying in a place she knows considering everything that's about to change."

Blaine had no idea what to say. When he left the hospital he'd known there'd have to be a conversation with Nick. He would have expected it even if Burt hadn't had a heart attack. But the lateness of the hour had almost assured him that Nick would be in bed – he was meeting with a new artist early the next morning and had even used that as a possible excuse to not go to the party – and he wouldn't have to deal with it until the next day. He hadn't prepared for this. But it had to happen.

"It's just, Blaine, I give up. Or – no, that's not the right way of putting it – maybe…how about, I'm setting you free. Yes, that sounds better."

Nick walked from around his side of the bed to where Blaine was standing just within the room. He stopped just in front of Blaine and his face was lit by different colors from the commercial on the TV.

"Just what I'm saying, Blaine," he said, "I can't do this anymore and frankly, I don't think you can either. Tonight has shown me as much, if nothing else. So, give me two weeks."

It hit him hard. But he was also filled with relief. It wasn't supposed to be this easy. Granted, he hadn't thought this would be the outcome, not this quickly. Blaine had expected there to be more yelling, maybe even tears. Instead he was relieved and struck with shock and in the dim light he could see that Nick was only just holding it together.

"Say something," Nick said and Blaine could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Is this really how it ends, then?"

Nick snorted. "What did you expect?" He closed his eyes and gulped, "you do love him though, don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "I loved you."

Nick gasped in a breath. "Don't." He turned away.

"No," Blaine said and he stepped closer. He slowly lifted a shaky hand and placed it on Nick's cheek, turning him to face him again, "you have to know that these past few years were not me waiting for him. We were happy, weren't we? I did love you. Don't just write that off."

"It doesn't matter," Nick said and he stepped back. Blaine's hand fell from his cheek, "just give me those two weeks." He coughed and went past Blaine and added, "and promise me I can still see her."

Blaine nodded.

"Thank you."

He heard Nick walk down the hall and a mixture of emotions welled up. He couldn't describe them all, gripping at him as if they were fighting to be noticed by him. All he knew was that they each contradicted each other as they came.

\- - -

It apparently meant something to have money and be one of the biggest donors to the hospital they'd been taken to. Kurt was allowed to stay the entire night at his father's side despite usual hospital hours and they were actually afforded the privacy requested. Carole had wanted to stay the night too, but Kurt had sent her home with Finn and Rachel, promising to call at any change.

While he sat in the somewhat comfortable chair, Kurt thought. He thought about the phone call he'd received that morning about the company, and he thought about the book of designs that he'd started actually making.

"Why didn't you tell me who you choose, eh, old man?"

Burt made no response.

But mostly, he thought about Blaine. Blaine who had held his hand the night before and stayed longer than he should have been expected to. He couldn't get away from thoughts about Blaine.

"How is he?"

Kurt turned his head and found Amie. She held one of those carton cup holders and flowers in the other. She set the flowers down in the empty space on Burt's bedside table and extended the coffee to Kurt.

"Figured you might need some," she said.

"They say he could wake up any minute," Kurt said, "he's going to be okay. It wasn't major, you know, and it helps that I've forced the staff to not give him anything high on sodium or deep fried."

Amie smiled. "That's good." She sat down on the sofa and Kurt was reminded that Blaine had sat there the night before. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt shook his head. "nothing."

"Something," Amie insisted.

He didn't know if he should say anything. What if he'd made it up in his head? What if wishing for it so badly had made him think it was possible, when really it wasn't? All Blaine had done was hold his hand.

"It's Blaine, isn't it?" Amie asked.

"It's always Blaine."

Kurt jumped. "Dad, you're awake."

Burt coughed and tried to sit up. Kurt helped him at once and Amie grabbed the pitcher of water and poured into one of the plastic cups that had been left near it, bringing it to him. Kurt held it up to his lips so he could drink and then set it aside.

"How are you? Does anything hurt? Amie, can you fetch the doctor?"

Burt chuckled. "I'm okay, kid. Feels like heartburn."

Kurt shook his head and gave his father a steady stare. "Don't say that," he said, "you don't know how scary it was for me."

The doctor, followed by a nurse and Amie entered. Kurt stepped back to let her take a look at him and fixed his dad with a look that told him to cooperate. Burt rolled his eyes at him. Kurt shook his head but he couldn't help but smile. He was going to be okay. When the doctor had told him earlier that there was nothing to worry about except maybe getting his dad to really change his diet and exercise more, Kurt had tried hard to believe it and really wrap his mind around it. Seeing him awake, though, and being so lively about it let him believe it.

"Well, everything looks good for now. The tests last night showed that it was a mild heart attack. We're going to have to put you on medication and I think a change in diet might be in order."

Burt barely responded.

The doctor wrote something in the chart she'd picked up and then handed it to the nurse.

"I'll be back later," she told them and then left the room.

The nurse checked on a few things and then she left as well. For a moment Kurt didn't know what to do. His dad was going to be okay.

"I'm going to be alright, Kurt," Burt said.

"Yes," Kurt said, "I'll make sure of that. You heard the doctor, diet change."

Burt groaned, but then he smiled at Kurt again, "I don't think I expected anything less."

When Carole arrived a few minutes later, Kurt finally moved from his father's bedside and then he agreed to go home and get cleaned up. It was only Amie and Burt teaming up against him and Carole's comment on his wrinkled clothes that finally got Kurt to leave.

"I'll be back," he promised.

He walked towards the elevator and stopped only to wait for the doors to open. Around him doctors and nurses walked to and from rooms. He spotted a couple of patients in wheelchairs and others standing on their own as well as family members. The elevator doors opened and Kurt waited for the people within to step out and was surprised to come face to face with Blaine.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

Blaine looked a mess, as if he'd been the one that had fallen asleep in a somewhat comfortable hospital chair. He wasn't wearing the clothes from the night before, and he looked like he'd taken a shower, but that didn't change the fact that he looked horrible.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Kurt asked and stepped aside of other people on their way into the elevator.

"A few hours," Blaine said, "not that you look any better."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I stayed here all night, what's your excuse?"

Blaine pursed his lips. "I need to talk to you about that," he said, "I've been dwelling on it all night." He seemed to remember his surroundings then, because he asked, "how's your dad?"

"It was a mild heart attack like they thought. He's going to be alright. A few more tests and they said they want to keep him for a few more days. Carole and Amie are forcing me to go home. I think knowing he's actually going to be okay helps."

Blaine shifted from one foot to the other and looked down the hall. "Can I come with you? You – you don't have to say yes, it's stupid but I need to get this off my chest and…"

At that point, Kurt was getting curious. They hadn't spoken in weeks except for their conversation in the kitchen the night before and Kurt hadn't expected for Blaine to actually want to talk to him again.

"No, um, yeah, come with me."

Blaine smiled brightly and they waited for the elevator again. It was awkward for a moment when they fell into silence. It was worse because Kurt could feel him next to him within touching distance. He could still sort of remember how his hand had felt, gripping tightly and fitting just right with his.

They stepped into the elevator and a few other people came with them. They remained in silence, standing towards the back, Kurt trying to make sure no one figured out who he was. It had been all over the news, he knew. Burt Hummel's heart attack had made headlines, as had the name of the hospital, Lenox Hill.

"Clark is supposed to be waiting for me," Kurt said once they were outside.

The paparazzi that had been there the night before were for the most part gone and Kurt knew it was because the hospital had asked them to leave and because he hadn't emerged from the hospital either. Rachel and Finn had caused a riot when they were leaving the night before to get home for their kids. The few photographers left didn't really pay them any mind and Kurt hoped it would stay that way.

Clark found them, pulling up after they were outside for a few minutes and it was probably that which alerted the few paparazzi around them to who they were.

Blaine opened the door to the car, but already they were taking pictures and throwing questions. They were so loud and all talking at the same time that Kurt wasn't even sure what they were asking. Blaine pulled at him until he was getting into the car and then he slid in afterwards. Once the door was closed, Clark began to drive.

"Those pictures are going to look horrible," Kurt said to break the ice.

"I don't even have gel on," Blaine groaned.

Kurt began to laugh and Blaine nudged him with his elbow, "sush, you."

They go to Hummel Plaza in fifteen minutes and Blaine opened the door before Clark could get out of the car to get it. Kurt followed Blaine inside and as they go into the elevator began to really try and figure out just what Blaine wanted to talk to him about.

"Do you want to get a shower and get a change of clothes first?"

His curiosity gnawed at him to just ignore personal hygiene, but looking at Blaine and how obviously nervous he was made him pause before answering.

"I'll only be fifteen minutes."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "more like thirty."

If they could keep it at banter everything would be alright. "Twenty."

He was back in twenty five and Blaine tapped his watch and raised an eyebrow. He was seated with a book open on his lap in the living room. But he closed it and set it aside.

"Fabulousness does not just happen, you know." Kurt walked to sit down.

Blaine smirked at him. "Is that right?"

Kurt was almost afraid of breaking their small talk. But it had to be done. Whatever it was, it had to be important. Kurt was readying himself for something horrible. While in the shower he'd tried to keep himself from thinking on it, but it'd been hard and he'd gone through a number of scenarios of what it could be and the only thing he could think of was that Blaine was quitting.

"You wanted to talk," he said.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I...this is hard."

"You can just say it, you know."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. He was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes and then he finally spoke and Kurt gasped. For a moment he didn't think he'd heard right.

"What?"

"It's over," Blaine said, "Nick and I, that is, we're over."

Blaine said it casually with some amusement and he rushed towards Kurt, throwing himself on his knees in front of where Kurt was seated and he took his hands, "you know what I feel, Kurt, you must. For weeks now I've known it was coming to this and…"

"But…"

Blaine let go of his hand, but only so he could cup his face instead, tilting it downward so Kurt was staring into his eyes; hazel eyes that were filled with joy and excitement and at the same time fear and nerves. But there was one more thing there and Kurt knew it when he saw it.

"Oh," he breathed and leaned forward.

Their foreheads touched and Kurt let his eyes close.


	20. The Writer, The Successor, and The Designer

Blaine was in a world of confusion. He was happy. Boy was he happy, but there was also a big part of him that was freaking out and not in a good way. Had it even been twenty four hours? He pulled back from Kurt and Kurt let him go. Blaine moved back to his previous seat.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I – I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?" Kurt supplied, "I'm kind of there with you."

"I – it's hardly even been a whole day since Nick and I broke up and I'm already throwing myself at you and it's as if I've just forgotten that he meant something to me. He did."

Kurt reached a hand towards him and Blaine caught it with his own. "You wouldn't be you," he said, "if you weren't thinking of him just a little bit. I get it, I do, and frankly I was kind of thrown because isn't this just going a bit fast? You and Nick just broke up."

Blaine bowed his head. "I might have jumped the gun a bit."

"Yeah. But, Blaine, it's not unrequited."

His heart made a leap. He'd known already of course, but to actually hear it was entirely different.

"But I also think we can't jump into this – pick up where we left off…"

Blaine wanted to protest and he was already even preparing to argue for what Kurt wanted to say, but he stopped himself. Yes, this had taken too long a time to get to, but it was worth doing it right. Blaine didn't know if he'd be able to handle it if it ended on a bad note again. No, they had to do everything right.

"Oh god," Kurt said and dropped his hand.

"What, what is it?"

Kurt stood up and pulled out his phone. He turned it on and waited as it came to life, vibrating in his hand.

"Steve," Kurt whispered, "I forgot. Damn it."

Blaine couldn't believe it. Of all things, Kurt mentioning Steve had not been something he'd expected.

"Are you kidding, Kurt? Tell me you're kidding. After whatever Sebastian put your father through – enough stress to cause a freaking heart attack, you'll still want to be with Steve. Hasn't it been made clear yet? He's the bad guy."

Kurt dropped the hand that had been holding his phone up, to his side and he sighed. "It's more complicated than that."

"Why, because he's your, I don't know, fuck buddy?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine could see in his eyes that he'd gone too far.

"Steve is nothing to me," he said, almost seemed to spat it out, "and I'll admit that when I first met him I didn't know who he was and that one night we had, it was fun. But I didn't need your warnings about him to let me know he was bad news once I realized he was nosing around my stuff and asking all the wrong questions."

Blaine didn't understand. Then why was Kurt still with Steve? It didn't make sense. He wanted to ask the question, but Kurt continued on.

"Then dad pulled me aside and told me he thought Steve was somehow involved with the Smythes, or that he was a Smythe himself and he asked me if I would do him a favor. You know what their father did to my family. You know this. Would you really think I'd be stupid enough to not see that? That I might think him enough to just drop my family like that?"

Blaine should have known, he should have figured it out. But he'd been jealous and he'd been angry and more than that, he'd been afraid for what would happen to Kurt. Logic hadn't fit in with all the rest of his concerns.

"No," he said, "I just…I was worried about you. And jealous, I guess, and it took me a while to figure out who he was and once I did seeing him with you – talking about you…I didn't like it."

Kurt dropped down next to Blaine. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"If I'm with you I don't care what we are," Blaine said.

Kurt half turned to him and shook his head. "You're so cheesy."

"So, you've been spying on him, then?"

Kurt nodded. "It's exhausting. Steve's quite good at his game. Half the time I could barely even remember that I wasn't supposed to be feeling sorry for him – that I wasn't supposed to actually like him. But I got what we needed and I don't think he knows it's missing yet, but I have to keep seeing him."

"No you don't."

Kurt rank back into the sofa. "I do," he sighed, "if I want this to end, I do, and that means we can't…"

"No!" Blaine turned and grabbed Kurt's hands, "I think it's been enough time, don't you?"

After a quick nod, Kurt pulled his hands back to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. "Too long," he whispered into his shoulder as he pulled Blaine against him. After a while though he pulled back and staring at Blaine intensely, he said, "but you know I have to do this, especially now. I want to destroy them. I never want them to mess with my family again."

"I know, Kurt, and I guess I sort of get it all now, but…"

Kurt bent down and surprised Blaine by kissing him. It was a quick peck on the lips that could have barely even been called a kiss and Blaine had been too surprised to respond.

"You need time, Blaine," he said and pressed a finger to Blaine's lips when he looked like he was going to protest. "You need time to deal with Mia and how she'll take to everything, and you have to I don't know, get over Nick maybe. You just broke up."

When put like that Blaine knew that it was probably the smart thing to do, to really and finally move on from Nick and to get Mia to understand just what was happening first. But he was tired of waiting, he was tired of thinking about every minor detail to his every move. All he wanted was to be with Kurt.

"I just want you," he whispered and then they were kissing.

\- - -

Amie could tell almost at once that something had changed. She and Rachel shared a glance and then Rachel made a motion towards Kurt and Blaine as if to make sure that they were talking about the same thing.

"I know," Amie mouthed, and then leaning closer to Rachel, "what do you think happened?"

Amie turned back to look at them. They had come in just a few minutes before with food in plastic containers and a bag of paper plates.

"Hospital food is horrible," Kurt had said as he set about bringing out food that he'd either gone home to cook himself or that he'd made Maria make.

What struck Amie as strange at first was that they came in together and as if they were coming from the same place, not as if they had simply run into each other outside. There was also a way about how they stood, closer than they had in a long time. And then there were the looks.

Blaine stared at Kurt, but not with the hungry expression he'd had the night before though there was a hint of that, but as if he couldn't believe that Kurt was there next to him. It wasn't only him. Kurt kept glancing at Blaine as well with a small quirk of his lips that hadn't been there that morning or even the night before. Something had happened. Amie needed to know what.

Burt was awake for lunch and Kurt sat by him, glaring at him when he tried to push off some of the veggies on his plate into a corner.

"Stop it, Kurt," Burt said when they were almost done eating, "I'm a grown man."

"Yes, one that's just suffered a heart attack."

But despite Kurt's focus on Burt, there was still and underlying something between Kurt and Blaine. Tension maybe.

Rachel left, claiming that she had to go talk to her agent, but gave Amie a look that said she wanted to know everything if Amie found out anything. She nodded. After Rachel left, she called Blaine to come sit next to her.

"What happened?" She asked almost at once.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

Amie rolled her eyes. He was staring at Kurt.

"You and Kurt," Amie said at once, "he looks, I don't know, happier than he has in months and you look carefree."

He bowed his head and then looked back up to stare at Kurt. "We don't know yet," he whispered, "but what I can confirm is that Nick and I are over."

Amie didn't know how she managed to hold in the squeal that wanted to erupt from her throat, but she did, settling for a giddy smile. But it was still enough for Kurt to make his deductions and Amie saw him give Blaine a look and groan.

"Alright," Burt said and looked between Kurt and Blaine, "what happened between you two? It's like you're sixteen all over again and you were afraid to tell Drew and me that you were dating."

Kurt gulped and shook his head and sighed.

"You're not together again, are you?" Burt asked, his gaze going from Kurt to Blaine.

Amie looked from one to the other and then to Burt, not knowing who she wanted to watch more.

"Wait a minute," Carole spoke up, staring straight at Blaine, "you have a fiancé; a daughter."

Blaine gulped and he griped his hands together tightly. "Nick and I haven't been working out for a while," he said finally, "and I don't think Mia would benefit from the kind of relationship we've had for the past two months."

Carole still looked like she wanted to make an argument against Blaine leaving Nick, but she stopped when Burt grabbed her hand.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love Kurt. I've always loved Kurt."

"Well, I for one, am happy for them," Amie said.

Burt laughed. "It's about time," was all he said and then turned to Kurt, "and it makes things just a bit easier for me. Carole told me about the call you had yesterday. I told you I had a person in mind to be my successor."

"What does that have to do with anything, dad?"

Amie knew what Burt meant before anyone else in the room except maybe Carole did and again the urge to let out a squeal of excitement rose in her.

"There is a folder in my middle desk drawer in the office at home. Blaine's name should be on the cover of it."

"What?" Blaine said quietly and stood up. He walked to where Kurt was seated and stood behind him.

"I wanted you to come back as the family lawyer for months before your father died, Blaine. Drew wanted to retire. He wanted to go on to do something else with himself and I was going to make you an offer anyway. And then your father died and I knew I had to have you anyway. These past few months have made it clearer and clearer in my mind that I made the right choice in drawing those papers all those years ago."

Amie hadn't expected to hear that Burt had always intended this for so long. It made sense though. Burt had known that Finn wouldn't fit the role right and he had to have known that Kurt wasn't going to want to be CEO.

"If you accept, Blaine, then Kurt you can take that folder in."

"Accept what?"

"In the event of my death, or when it comes time for me to retire, I want you to take over my position at the company."

\- - -

Cardboard boxes were already beginning to pile up in the living room. The process had started out with Nick sorting through their books, CDs, and movies and determining what was his and what was Blaine's. It had been easy at first to not explain what he was doing to Mia, just agreeing when she asked if he was cleaning. But as the amount of boxes grew and his things were slowly leaving empty spaces around the apartment, Mia had begun to realize that it was more than cleaning because her stuff wasn't moving, and Blaine's things had been left alone too.

"How do we tell her?"

He and Blaine hadn't spoken much since the night they broke up and Blaine had been giving him his space, even going as far as to take the couch despite Nick's intention to do so.

"What did you tell her about the packing?"

Nick sighed. "Not much. I didn't want to do this without you here."

Blaine nodded. "I guess we should have talked about this. We're going to have to figure something out for when you move out – to not contradict each other."

Nick was sorting through their coat closet as he spoke to Blaine and he was glad for the distraction. It hadn't even been a week yet, but he knew that there was something going on with Blaine and Kurt. He should have expected it. He was glad that at least Blaine hadn't taken Mia off on another excursion with Kurt while he was still living at the apartment.

"We can just tell her the truth," Blaine said, "as much of it as is appropriate for her to hear."

"Okay," Nick said, "after dinner?"

They hadn't actually had a properly "family" dinner since the break up. Blaine didn't spend as much time at home as he'd had before and Nick knew that part of that was as a courtesy to him. He would get home late from the office or the hospital where Burt was still recovering, or from Hummel Plaza and Kurt.

Sometimes he arrived in time to put Mia to bed, other times much later. Once he'd stopped in before dinner, but left and Nick hadn't seen him until the next day. He still wasn't sure if Blaine had even slept there.

"Sure."

It turned out that Nick didn't need the two weeks he'd asked for. Finding a place to go had been easy once he'd begun looking and with some help from a few coworkers he found the perfect place, even if it was farther away from work than he liked.

But it wasn't until after he'd signed the lease and put in a security payment that he begun to realize that getting his own place and having to commute even farther, and having to take on all the expenses on his own would not go over well now that he was on his own. He was an artist and he didn't even work full time. Nick hadn't realized until he was adding everything up, including things he would need for the new apartment just how much Blaine had been covering with the money he made.

Dinner was awkward that night, worse even than after they had a fight, or the days and weeks following the kiss. Mia was the only one really speaking but she gave up eventually too.

"I thought you needed two weeks," Blaine said halfway through their meal, "but most of your things are packed."

"I found a place," Nick said, "a coworker told me about it. I already signed the lease a few days ago."

Blaine nodded and took a bite of his food. After he'd finished chewing, he spoke, "I hope you know I didn't mind you staying here until you found the right place."

Blaine was kind. He was honorable and charming and everything that was good in a person. Nick knew that had he not chosen to let Blaine keep the apartment, Blaine would have given it to him and moved out himself.

"It's perfect," he responded, "a little pricey maybe, but I'll be fine."

"If you need money," Blaine said, "you know I have more than enough. I don't want you to want for anything."

Nick shook his head. "I could have picked something smaller or even farther away, I'll be fine. I have some idea how I'll manage, but thank you. I want to be able to do this on my own."

They changed topic after that, when Blaine mentioned the hospital.

"How's Mr. Hummel?"

"Good, actually," Blaine said and he launched into talking about Burt and for the first time, Nick realized that Blaine spoke about Burt Hummel not as his boss but as he would an important family member. He couldn't understand how he'd missed that, but then he'd been blind when it came to the Hummels and Blaine.

After dinner, he lingered by the sink, washing the dishes and Blaine cleaned the rest of the kitchen before he walked to the living room where Mia had relocated with one of her dolls.

"Mia," he heard Blaine say, "we need to talk to you, okay."

Nick didn't hear her response because she practically whispered it. He finished the last of the dishes and left them on the rack to dry and after drying his hands on the towel they usually dried the dishes with, he walked to the living room hoping that it would all turn out alright.

"Papa?" Mia asked when he entered.

"Sweetie, things are going to be changing around here," Blaine said.

She frowned and then looked at the boxes and pointed at them.

"Yes," Nick spoke up, fighting the urge to just say nothing again, "Mia, I'm moving away, to a new apartment."

"But…but Daddy? Me?" She looked more confused than anything else and Blaine set her down on his lap.

"Your Papa is going to be living somewhere else. He'll still visit sometimes and you'll visit him, but he's not going to be here anymore."

Mia leaned back against Blaine's chest and regarded Nick. Her gaze asked too many questions.

"It's just going to be me and you for a while," Blaine told her.

Mia looked conflicted and Nick didn't know if it was from some innate need to choose one of them or if it was just confusion. He didn't think he wanted to really know.

"I'm going to see you as much as I can, princess, and once I've got everything set up in my new place you can come over as much as you want, alright?"

She nodded and then climbed off of Blaine, offering Blaine her doll to hold. He took it and they both watched her. She went to Nick and lifted her arms.

"Miss you," she said and it was then Nick knew she understood far more than she was letting on.

He held her tightly against him. Nick knew that Blaine would never take Mia from him, but still it'd be different to not see her every day. They were going to have to figure something out that worked for them. For a moment he wondered how Blaine was even going to manage taking care of her with his job. For a split moment he wanted to demand that she live with him. But it wasn't his place. Blaine was the biological father. In no court would he win custody.

"You won't go without seeing her," Blaine assured him as if he knew what Nick was thinking, "I won't let that happen."

"Thank you."

\- - -

"It looks kind of empty," Kurt said and dropped his portfolio folder on the coffee table next to story book and a doll.

"I kind of feel weird spreading my things out, I guess. Plus, I haven't had the time really since he moved out." Blaine shrugged and handed Kurt the glass of water.

Kurt thanked him and sat down. "Well, this could be the perfect reason to remodel the entire thing. Not that it doesn't look well now, but it could help with making it your own again."

Blaine sat down next to him a shrugged. "I don't know, Kurt."

Kurt sipped at his water and looked around. The room was organized enough, but the gaps that Nick had left behind where his things must have gone were obvious. Kurt didn't know how Blaine could live with the reminder.

"Anyway, I want to show you the drawings," Kurt said and coughed, "now keep in mind these are the first thing I've worked on in a while."

It wasn't Kurt that had mentioned the dresses and other clothing that he'd drawn specifically inspired by Mia, but Amie and since then Blaine had been hounding him about it.

"Your designs were always great. Stop selling yourself short."

Kurt rolled his eyes even though he'd missed having Blaine to encourage him. Maybe he might have done all of this already, had entire lines of clothes out had he and Blaine stayed together. Sometimes thoughts like those popped up and he had to just shake them off and remind himself that he and Blaine were sort of together now.

He opened the portfolio and pulled out the main sketchbook. He opened it to the first page and set it in front of Blaine.

"You know it kind of looks like something she'd wear," Blaine said and flipped the page.

Kurt watched him anxiously. If anyone's opinion mattered, it was Blaine's. He didn't care about the critics that had already been shown some of these, or the other people he'd shared them with to really jumpstart his career.

"They're gorgeous," Blaine said, "everything is fantastic."

"Really?"

"Of course," Blaine said, "why would you even think otherwise?" He set the sketchbook aside, "come here."

Kurt moved closer and Blaine placed both of his hands on either of Kurt's cheeks, "you are absolutely amazing," he said and kissed him gently, pulling back before it could deepen, "and I love that you were so inspired by my daughter."

"I kind of went crazy after I met her," Kurt admitted, "I have no idea why, I just wanted to create clothes for children…for her."

Blaine leaned in again and this time he let their kiss get a bit more heated. Blaine tasted like the hot chocolate they'd had earlier and his lips made Kurt tingle everywhere. He had an effect on Kurt that no one else had ever had and Kurt hated that he knew that fact so well.

Blaine pushed him back and Kurt let himself fall into a cushion, his arms wrapping around Blaine's narrow waist. He sucked at Blaine's bottom lip and let it go just as quickly. A noise that was half moan, half groan escaped Blaine and Kurt pulled back for air. He smirked a little and Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder. It was an awkward position with Blaine trying to not drop all of his weight on Kurt and one of Kurt's legs still dangling off of the couch.

"Okay, I think we were better at this when we teenagers," Kurt said.

Blaine lifted his head. "What?" He looked offended.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He pushed Blaine up.

"Not the kissing – the kissing is…it's fantastic. Limb position though, we could use some work on that."

They were both giggling after that and Blaine fell into Kurt, but this time maybe not being preoccupied by each other's lips let them position themselves better.

"I missed this," Blaine breathed after the giggles had died down, "I missed us."

Kurt still refused to put a label to it, but there was no doubt in his mind that he could agree with Blaine. There was still the Smythes to deal with, after all, and so many more things to talk about like Blaine's final decision on the company.

"Me too," he whispered, "me too."


	21. The Failing Plan

"His dad's in the hospital," Steve said and dropped himself into the loveseat in his brother's bedroom, "of course he doesn't want to see me right now."

Sebastian who had a leg up on the ledge of his window and was peering down at the street huffed. "Well, find a way."

As far as brothers went, Steve had always felt like he'd been cheated. He loved his brother, of course, but Sebastian was the oldest and he was their father's favorite; the golden child. Everyone said parents didn't have favorites, but Steve had always known that in his case his father did and it wasn't him. He could remember telling his mother sometimes and having her refute it.

"They just have more in common, Stevie," she had told him.

That was partly true, Steve knew, but at the same time when he'd tried to adapt those same interests his father had barely paid him any attention. For years he'd tried to get the attention of his father and it wasn't until very recently that he'd actually accomplished it and it all had to do with the Hummels. He was getting tired of the entire affair.

"What were you even doing there?" Steve asked, and it was not the first time, "the plan was going along well and you just…why should Kurt trust me now?"

Sebastian pulled his leg back from the window sill and he walked towards Steve, "It doesn't matter."

"Well, I've texted him. I called a few times and he's only texted me back. I showed you. He's busy dealing with his family."

Sebastian nudged his brother over and sat down next to him. "Tell me, then, why he was seen with Anderson exiting Anderson's building last week. He's not spending all his time at his father's bedside and even if he were you're supposed to be his boyfriend."

"But I'm also your brother," Steve replied, "and you were the last person Burt Hummel spoke to before his heart attack and that does not make me look good. We're not here to send that man into an early grave."

Steve had never meant for things to go this far. Yes, there had been a plan set in motion, and most of it had been his before his father asked Sebastian to help because of course Steve couldn't get anything done on his own. Things would have probably been going better without Sebastian's involvement, in his opinion. The plan had been rather simple: Get Kurt to his side, tear him away from his family somehow even if it meant getting Kurt to fall for him and then when Kurt was well and wooed, Sebastian had to test him and he'd done so. Kurt came back to him. Everything had been going well.

The problem was that Sebastian was impatient. Two more months, he knew, and they would have had him and with Kurt, Kurt's shares of the company. He had about a third of them and with all the strategic buying that Sebastian was doing of other shares they would have held the controlling amount.

Sebastian had gotten bored. He'd gotten bored and he'd become interested in Blaine Anderson.

Steve should have seen it coming when he insisted that they try and get him to become their spy.

"He's only working for them because of the money," he'd insisted at first.

And then later when it was obvious that it wasn't the case, "he's only there because he dated Kurt."

And then he'd gone and crashed Blaine's birthday party and gotten into some sort of shouting match with Burt Hummel leading to a heart attack and suddenly Steve no longer had the same kind of hold on Kurt that he'd had before. There were excuses flying everywhere when Kurt answered, and most of the time he didn't answer at all.

"They're friends, Seb," Steve said, "and Blaine is practically part of that family, as you found out, I'm not surprised."

Sebastian grunted.

Things were definitely not going their way, but Steve was used to being the disappointment. Unlike Sebastian, Steve hadn't gotten in their father's alma mater – Yale – not that's he'd wanted to go there. He also hadn't majored in business or become a lawyer as his father had wanted him to – he'd gone to Columbia and studied anthropology instead.

"Look," he said, "I'll keep trying, but at this point does it even matter? Maybe we ought to back off a bit."

"No," Sebastian said.

He leaped up off of the couch, then, "No," he repeated, "there might still be something. Anderson has a fiancé, a fiancé who must not be happy he's hanging out with Kurt again. What if one of us went to see him? He's at that gallery right? And they were fighting about Kurt, you told me so."

Steve knew that there was nothing he could say to stop Sebastian. He just shrugged.

"Alright, yes! Yes. I'll go and…" he trailed off and walked towards the other side of the room.

Steve followed his brother with his eyes. It wasn't going to end well. He had half a mind to call his father and tell him that the entire thing was a mess, but it'd be admitting to yet another mistake.

\- - -

 

"And then if you can believe, she just ran past me in nothing but her tiny pink shirt holding her clean diaper over her head."

Kurt would never get enough of Blaine's stories about Mia. They were seated in Blaine's kitchen and Mia had just been put to bed. Kurt had been over for dinner that night and Mia hadn't even blinked at his presence, happy to drag him into her room to play with her. Kurt who hadn't really seen Blaine's daughter since before that fateful kiss over two months before, had been glad to go along with it.

"She sounds like she was a handful," he said.

"Was?" Blaine asked and shook his head, "you're still somewhat new to her but she can be a regular little monster. I used to joke that with two gay dads and a budding love for musicals that she might be the next Rachel Berry."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "If there is at least one thing I'll do to stop that is to give her good fashion sense."

Blaine reached for his hand and their fingers intertwined almost mechanically. "I love that you're so interested in her," he said, "I know you and kids was…"

"What about me and kids?" Kurt asked. He tilted his head towards Blaine.

"Well, you don't want any of your own," Blaine said and gulped, "you didn't want the domestic life."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, Blaine," he said, "honey, I don't want you to think of this in terms from before."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked. His voice was low and Kurt could hear the insecurity in it.

"I mean that we're starting fresh and we've both changed. Back then, I was young and naïve and the farthest I could think of the future was to becoming a designer or deciding to try acting and singing again. But in all of that I knew you'd be with me. Marriage, kids, all of that wasn't part of any of that then. Maybe in the abstract, but I just didn't want to be tied down I guess."

"And now…"

"Now I see the point of that. I see how amazing it could be to become a parent, to get married and have someone to support you that way in everything. I wasn't ready for that, then, and I didn't think you were either. But clearly you were and a part of me wishes that I had been, because that beautiful girl sleeping in her bed right now would have been ours."

They hadn't brought up the past often enough to really discuss it and Kurt hated that this was the way it was finally coming up, but Blaine had to know how he'd been feeling then. They needed to get this out in the open.

Blaine was staring at him and Kurt didn't know what the expression on his face meant. So, he continued.

"I felt like you were pushing for your ideal future, Blaine, for what you'd been dreaming of and for me those were the things I knew would come someday, not then, and I couldn't just go along with it when it went against everything I was feeling. You don't know how many times I wish I had explained everything better. I didn't want to marry you, but that didn't mean I didn't want you, you know?"

Blaine stared at him for a long moment. "So kids, marriage, you want that now?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I kinda do and Mia's like a package deal with you anyway and I love her already. But I want it. I want to be your husband someday and I want a little boy or a little girl to call ours."

Blaine looked like he wanted to say something for a moment, but he shook his head. Instead he smiled, "then we're on the same page. I still want that with you."

Kurt leaned over and cupping Blaine's face with his free hand, joined their lips in a gentle kiss. He loved being able to do that, to just kiss Blaine whenever he felt like it.

"You taste delicious," Blaine said when Kurt pulled back.

Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth, "that is the ice cream you forced me to eat."

"Yummy vanilla," Blaine muttered back and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips.

He was finding out that it was easy to be with Blaine. It was far too easy to fall back into being with him, but then he'd thought that when they'd started becoming friends again too. Amie said that it was because they belonged together.

"You do," she'd insisted, "you and Blaine are meant to be. Everyone knows as much."

"It's getting late," Kurt said after a while, "I should get going. Dad's getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning and I should be there."

After a few weeks, his dad was finally deemed fit to leave the hospital as long as he went in for regular check-ups over the next few months and continued on a healthy diet. Carole had gone as far as to hire a nutritionist and Kurt was taking full advantage of it. He still wasn't allowed to go back to work and the doctor had instructed Kurt and Carole to keep him off his feet for the next few weeks at least until he regained full strength.

"That's right," Blaine said, "he'll sure be happy to get out of there."

They all knew Burt was tired of the hospital. Burt had ranted and raved at anyone that would listen about how he was fine and didn't need to have the constant care of doctors or all those machines connected to him.

"Yeah, and he's going to be a pain at home, but better that he be happy there. You should come to dinner tomorrow. I think Carole wants a whole family dinner. Amie's parents are coming, if you can believe that."

Kurt had stood up and he was taking the bowls from ice cream earlier and then the cups of coffee they'd both left dry to the sink. It had been a fun night.

After playing with Mia and then getting her to stand so he could get her measurements all while answering her million questions, Kurt had made dinner for the three of them. They'd ended the night by watching Aladdin before Mia was put to bed. Kurt had stayed to clean up the kitchen when Blaine pulled out a carton of ice cream and scooped it out onto two bowls before Kurt could protest. Overall it was probably one of the best nights he'd ever had and it didn't involve alcohol or dark clubs.

"It's a family dinner, and anyway, I have Mia tomorrow night as well."

Kurt filled the bowls with water and then turned around. "You are family and Mia is more than welcome to come. Shelby and Mike will be there, she won't be alone. My dad might insist on it."

He turned back to the dishes and began to wash them.

"You don't have to," Blaine said and stood up. He walked around the table to where Kurt was standing and came up behind him.

It was all eerily similar to that dream he'd had a long time ago, but somehow different. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him hard against him. Kurt's hands fell to Blaine's arms, his hands running over them gently. He leaned back and Blaine nuzzled his neck, dropping kisses up to his jaw and then continuing to his ear. He ran his tongue over the shell of it and Kurt shuddered in his arms.

"Blaine," he sighed.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's ear gently and Kurt pulled away to turn in the circle of his arms, his arms coming to rest on Blaine's shoulders. One hand tangled in Blaine's curls. He pulled at the hair gently and leaned slightly down to meet Blaine's lips.

This time their kisses were a bit more desperate, they weren't gentle as earlier, but hungry for more. Blaine's hands pulled Kurt closer and Kurt kissed and licked Blaine's lips open and with practiced ease.

"I could do this forever," Blaine said when they pulled away, breathlessly.

"Hmm, me too."

Kurt pressed their cheeks together and he hummed a few notes. "you're distracting, you know, I was doing your dishes."

"Don't have to."

"I have to get going then," Kurt said, "eight hours of sleep is necessary."

"Stay here."

He was tempted. He was more than just tempted, but Kurt wasn't ready to step into that can of worms. So far they were doing alright with the unlabeled slow relationship that they were slowly building on and Kurt wanted to keep it that way.

"Probably not a good idea," Kurt said, "for so many reasons."

Sex couldn't be a part of their relationship yet. For so long, Kurt had used sex as a way to connect to other men and to show himself that he was trying and there was no one out there that he was interested in and he couldn't just jump into that with Blaine. And then there was the awkwardness of the bedroom. A large part of him feared stepping into the room where Blaine and Nick had slept, and where Blaine and Nick had been intimate.

Slowly Blaine had begun to fill the empty spots. He was moving his furniture around, throwing certain things away and removing others for storage. It was good for him, but Kurt knew that Nick's presence was very much in the apartment still and he didn't want their budding relationship getting mixed in with that again.

"I should go," he said, "and please come to dinner."

"Yeah, I think I will," Blaine said and pulled Kurt into him.

They hugged for a while, until Kurt pulled out of the embrace. They kissed at the door again and then Kurt walked to the elevator.

\- - -

Nick drew and painted more in the week following his move than he ever had. He had barely unpacked before he was filling his new living room and kitchen with his art supplies. All of his frustration and pain was poured into the paintings and after they were done and dry he left them leaning against any wall space he could find.

His friend had managed to help him with getting useful pieces of furniture and he'd spent more money than he had wanted on things for the kitchen, but he'd rationalized it by telling himself that it'd be cheaper to cook for himself in the long run than to get take out.

Half his things remained in boxes unless they were really necessary and Blaine had insisted on buying him a new bedroom set.

"Home warming present," he'd said and then told Nick to just let the men from the furniture store set it up.

Nick also threw himself into work. He painted and drew there, but kept those out of the public. A part of him knew that selling his art would be a good idea, but he also didn't want to face the possible rejection. He remembered Amie Hummel buying the drawing of Blaine and wondered for a moment where it could have ended up.

"Hey, you, someone just walked in, wanna take care of them? I was just heading out."

Nick nodded and he got up from behind the desk and went to look for the possible customer.

The man he found was incredibly attractive and familiar. He was tall, thin, and he had a charming smile. He was dressed impeccably in a business suit.

"Hello," he greeted, "can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, I'm just looking," he said, "art is always a great investment and you have a good collection here. I was thinking of getting something for my brother. He might appreciate something beautiful for once."

Nick almost faltered when the man eyed him from head to toe and hummed appreciatively.

"I'd ask you out, but I hear you're engaged," the man continued.

Nick opened his mouth to protest but the other man spoke before he could.

"It's a shame really, especially when he's cheating on you."

Nick knew something was up immediately. The man was familiar, but Nick couldn't place why. It had something to do with Blaine for sure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

He had been looking at one of Nick's favorites pieces of art, a set of three canvases with an ant in each, but he turned to look at him then.

"Sebastian," he said and extended his arm, "Smythe."

The name he recognized. This man meant nothing good and somehow he thought that telling him about Blaine and Kurt would serve some further purpose. For a moment he considered telling the man the truth – that he and Blaine were broken up and to leave him alone because he wanted nothing to do with the Hummels and their enemies.

"Thank you for the information," he said instead, "Mr. Smythe, was it?"

"Yes," Sebastian said.

Nick remembered him then. He was the man that had gone to talk to Burt Hummel and caused his heart attack.

"But I trust Blaine and I know he's not cheating on me. If you're going to buy anything come find me, otherwise, please leave."

Sebastian left soon after and as soon as he was gone, Nick dialed Blaine's number.

Blaine picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey, Nick, what's up? Do you want to talk to Mia?"

"No, Blaine, Sebastian Smythe was just at the gallery. He wanted to tell me that you were cheating on me. Obviously that isn't true, but I didn't tell him we were broken up or anything. I just thought you should know."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "But why would that matter?" he asked, "unless…unless he thinks you can get me away from Kurt…"

Nick didn't want to know more than he already did. He wanted to try and get over Blaine and keep seeing his daughter as often as he could. He wanted to move on from Blaine and the Hummels and put all of that behind him. He didn't need to get involved in whatever was going on between the Hummels and the Smythes. It was stupid though to think that he could. Everything told him as much and what he was contemplating would put him right back in their world.

"Be careful, Blaine, he didn't seem very stable. Anyway, I have to go. See you on Saturday."

"Thank you. See you then," Blaine said, still sounded a bit absentminded.

He dropped his phone on the desk and sighed. He didn't want a part in this in any way. He wanted, more or less, to live in peace from all Hummel related things. But he knew deep down that it wasn't going to be possible. Mia made that impossible, and for Mia he would do anything.


	22. Secrets

"Oh," Kurt said.

His pace was devoid of any color and his lips formed the word and stayed that way as his eyes shifted from Mia who sat on his right and then Amie who stood with her parents by the arch that separated the living room from the dining room.

Blaine stood up. "Kurt," he began.

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said, "I need to…I need to think."

He stood up from the loveseat he'd been occupying with Mia mere moments before and Mia tried to grab his hand.

"Just go to your daddy, sweetie," he said gently, "I'll show you the rest later, okay?"

Mia nodded. Blaine hated how perceptive she was. She picked up on everything and it was clear across her face that she knew something had happened, even if she didn't understand what. So, she let Kurt go.

Kurt walked around the loveseat and towards the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine heard Amie mutter to him.

Kurt waved her off with his hand.

Amie waited until Kurt had made it upstairs to speak again, her eyes fixed on her parents. "How could you do that?" she asked, "I told you not to say anything – why couldn't you just listen to me?"

Blaine was sort of in shock. When Nick found out, he remembered the silence that had led them home and then the fight. He remembered how Nick hadn't even made the connection until much later. It had practically been made for Kurt. He wanted to hate Amie's parents for how they just spat out just like that.

"Is it true?" Burt asked.

Burt was sat in a recliner, feet propped up and a blanket over his legs. He was in pajamas which was probably the most dressed down that Blaine had ever seen him since he was a child and even that was a faint memory.

"Yes," he said, "Mia is Amie's daughter. I asked her to be the surrogate after the break up. A year or two after it, and I still sort of hoped that Kurt and I could get back together. I just – I wanted something or someone to be unconditionally mine and I always wanted to be a father. Amie was the closest thing to having my son or daughter look like the man I loved – love."

Carole got up from her own chair and crossed the room to his side, "Oh, Blaine," she said and wrapped him up in her arms.

It was a sort of relief to finally have it out in the open like that for everyone to know, he just wished he had been the one to tell Kurt.

He should have seen it coming, though, from the moment Amie's parents met Mia. Her mother had been glancing between her daughter and Mia since she arrived as if trying to figure out if she was right. Blaine had seen them talking to Amie and how she'd gotten mad at them. Then, one placed comment later in the night and suddenly Kurt knew and Mrs. Hummel was accusing Amie of keeping her grandchild away, and Amie was telling them she didn't consider herself a parent and then they were rounding up on Kurt as if it were all his fault.

It was all a mess.

"Go up there, son," Burt said, "he'll want to talk you."

Carole let him go and grabbed one of Mia's hands and began asking her questions. Mia was distracted and Blaine slipped up the stairs.

Kurt wasn't in his room, but Blaine stood for a moment just within the room. It had changed since Blaine had really been in it, but it was still Kurt.

"He's in his work room, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled at one of the maids, "thank you."

Blaine walked to the work room whose door was closed and he raised his fist up to knock. He knocked twice and then waited. Kurt opened it after a small space of time and he let him enter at once.

The dress that Kurt had been measuring on Mia earlier was on a mannequin with pins sticking all of it. It was still just as beautiful as it had been when Mia had had it on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, "I mean, don't I have a right to know that in some way that amazing little girl is mine…because she kinda is, isn't she? Or – I guess not really but now all I can think about is that she could have been and how she was meant to be. But, there's Nick and I would never try to get in the way of that and just…you could have told me."

"I know." Blaine hung his head, "god, I know."

Kurt wasn't looking at him, he wasn't even facing Blaine. Instead he sat with his back to him, at his desk and seemed to be drawing something.

"Did Nick know?"

"He found out a little while ago, but he didn't actually know from the beginning. He just – he and I happened accidentally and he just, he became her father without meaning to."

Kurt pushed his chair back and he turned to look at Blaine, "was he angry?"

"What does it matter what Nick was feeling? When it comes to us, he shouldn't matter anymore."

Kurt shook his head. "But he does, because even though you meant for me to be her father, I never will be and Nick got that and I know I don't have a right to feel – I don't know – cheated or something."

"She can still be yours. You'll be a part of her life for a long time – there's no way you can't form any sort of relationship."

Blaine couldn't really understand what Kurt was saying. He couldn't accept it, not when he knew that Kurt hadn't wanted children back then. Of course, he'd never gone to Kurt after Mia was born and that was probably a mistake, but still. Blaine had been afraid of what would happen if he did go.

"It won't be the same. I'll be the step-father, or the friend. I've thought about this before, Blaine, it's not this that brought it up. I was just more okay with it when I thought that she was something you and Nick both talked about and wanted together. But now that I know you picked Amie to be your surrogate deliberately, it makes it hard to accept. Now I'm her second cousin."

Blaine stepped forward and pulled Kurt by the elbows into him. "Mia will see you in any way she can because of the relationship you form with her and she adores you. She won't love you any less and I know you love her. I can tell – everything you do for her, she's never had someone like you in her life and she'll only benefit from it."

Kurt held Blaine tightly and dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder.

"It shouldn't change anything," Blaine said, "you know it won't."

"Promise you'll tell everything else, then?"

"No more secrets," Blaine agreed.

\- - -

Kurt sat with his legs crossed on the chair next to his father's bed. Burt was on the phone and Kurt for his part waited, tapping his fingers to an imaginary beat on his knees. Burt finally dropped the phone next to him on the bed and smiled at Kurt.

"I'm still not sure that you should be worried about working," Kurt said, "you can leave it up to me and Blaine to do things for you."

Burt rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Kurt. It was a minor thing and with this diet you have me on it'd unlikely to happen again."

"I just – I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm just worried you're not taking the time to rest. You need that too."

"I'm in a bed, Kurt, I think this as restful as it can get."

"Fine."

They were going to keep arguing about it though. Kurt knew that his father was only staying in bed and on the recliner in the living room to appease him and Carole, but he'd be trying to go back to his at home office soon, as well.

"I have the papers," Kurt said changing the subject, "Blaine went through them and he signed them finally."

Burt took the folder Kurt had put on the bedside table and he smiled as he looked through it. "I'm glad that's out of the way. I can retire in peace someday."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "yes, but that isn't what we have to deal with right now. What are we going to do about the Smythes? They're going to find out sooner or later that I took the glass swan and then they'll do worse than they've done so far. What does that even do anything?"

"It's worthless," Burt said.

"Then why…"

Burt gulped. "It was your mother's. The first thing I ever gave her."

"Why did they have it, then?" Kurt asked.

His father had never given him the full reason for why he hated the Smythes so much, though Kurt knew it had something to do with his mother and her death. He remembered hearing their name when he was younger. Sometimes he thought that maybe he had even known Steve or Sebastian when they were children.

"Their father took it. Your mother was sick, Kurt, you know this…but Smythe thought he had a way to help your mother – he's always been an inventor of sorts. He killed her."

Kurt didn't think he understood. His mother had been sick. He remembered having to be gentle with her, and how weak she'd been getting. How could she have been killed if she was sick?

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Smythe was a surgeon. One of the best, but he was a risk taker and he had a new project. Your mother was the perfect candidate because she was getting better on her own – the doctors said she was going to have at most five years to live more with the treatment but Smythe said he could cure her altogether. We didn't want to believe. He manipulated and tricked her and…"

He choked back a sob

Kurt reached for his father's hand. He must have been too young to have known what was really going on.

"After she died on his table, I was distraught. We had a big fight and he admitted that she never signed something – a release form or something. Drew heard. He and your grandfather agreed to take him to court. His license was revoked and he wasn't allowed to practice medicine in New York by the end of it. His business went down too. He went back to school and became a lawyer after that, and I don't think he's gone near a hospital since…"

"And the swan?"

"He took it from her hospital room. When we fought he taunted me with it."

It was a strange story and Kurt didn't know how he was supposed to understand it all. He hadn't expected for his mother's death to be a big part of it.

"He said she was going to die anyway…but we could have had five more years, Kurt. He took that from us."

"And now…"

"Now his sons are back to get revenge for the loss of his business and his license. He wants us to fall as much as he did back then, but what he doesn't understand is that nothing could hurt more than losing my Liz."

Kurt paused his fingers, "that's why he was trying to use me, then?"

"Yes. I think they knew that if they got you away from me that it would destroy me."

"Well, then, they don't understand what it means to be family," Kurt said. 

\- - -

When Nick arrived to pick up Mia, Blaine was just coming out of the shower. Mia had accidentally spilled milk on his head when he was on the floor trying to find the shoes she'd taken off at the table the night before. After being laughed at by Kurt who hadn't offered more than just the roll of paper towels and then taken the shoes from him, because he'd been able to actually head directly into the bathroom.

"Can you get that, Kurt? It's probably Nick," he called out.

Kurt and Nick hadn't seen each other probably since his birthday and Blaine knew it was probably a bad idea that they did see each other, but Blaine was in a towel and that would probably make things even more awkward.

He dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and the first clean t-shirt he saw and then with still dripping hair walked out to the living room.

Mia was twirling in her new dress, showing it off to Nick.

"Kurtie made it!" she exclaimed, "he made it just for me, Papa. It's one o' a kind."

Kurt wasn't looking at Nick, but Nick stared at him and Blaine knew that had Mia not been there that he might have said something.

"Hey," he said, "how are you?"

"Oh. Well. I'm doing fine. Is everything in her bag?"

Blaine nodded.

"Alright. Say bye to your daddy," Nick said.

Mia ran to Blaine. He bent down to hug her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of days, okay."

She then turned to Kurt who didn't expect her to hug his legs. "Bye Kurtie"

He ran a hand over her hair. "Bye, sweetie."

Nick grabbed her bag and reached out for her hand and then after a quick goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, left.

"He didn't approve of the dress," Kurt said as soon as they were gone.

Blaine shook his head, "it's not the dress. He disapproved of how fast I've let you into her life. It has to hard for him."

"Right," Kurt said and reached forward Blaine to tug on a curl, "come on, let's do something about that hair."

Kurt hated the gel and Blaine as he got older began realizing how tedious it was to spend so much of his morning working on his hair, but he still used small amounts to keep it tame. Kurt sat him down on the closed toilet in the bathroom and then brought out the hair dryer. Blaine closed his eyes, having Kurt run his fingers through his hair as he got it down to damp was probably one of the best feelings in the world.

"At least you're using the right kind of shampoo for once," Kurt said as he turned off the hair dryer. He set it aside and kissed the top of Blaine's head "actually, you know what, let's just leave it like this today."

Blaine shrugged. They weren't leaving the apartment unless Burt needed either of them, and Kurt had seen his hair in a worst state.

Kurt pulled at a curl again. "Come on, lazy movie day awaits."

Blaine's movie collection had definitely dwindled since Nick moved out and since having Mia. The children movies practically took up two shelves of his three shelves of movies.

"You can pick something out," Blaine told him.

Kurt browsed through them and grabbed something. He himself put it on and then dropped into the comfortable sofa with Blaine, sitting as close as possible to him. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders instinctively and pulled him closer. Kurt dropped his head into the crook of his neck and sighed. Blaine wanted to do this forever He picked up Kurt's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine said and frowned at himself, "not, I love me too, but…you."

Kurt bit down on his lip. "Blaine, I should have told you this a while ago, but I don't know I felt kind of weird bringing it up. But I just…"

"What is it?"

"It's about that night. I, um, I know you went looking for the ring afterwards. One of the maids saw you and told dad. I'm pretty sure that's how he knew everything…but you didn't find it."

Blaine nodded. He remembered trying to find the ring he'd given Kurt. He'd sold his own to get back to New York, but he'd never been able to find Kurt's where he'd thrown it. After almost an hour of looking he'd given up and just assumed it was lost out in the grass somewhere.

"It took me three hours or more, I can't even remember, but I had to throw out the outfit I got so muddy, but I found it. I've kept it. Sometimes I took it out and just stared at it thinking of you. The other night I got it out again but I tried it on. It still fits perfectly."

Blaine couldn't believe it. All along Kurt had had the ring, kept it as if his answer hadn't been no. He couldn't speak.

"I want it, Blaine."

"What…you, but you have it."

Kurt let out a small snort of laughter. "No, Blaine, I want it on my finger again but not because I put it there…and I know it hasn't been too long and this is just jumping the gun and I don't mean now or next month even, but maybe in a few months or next year we can try it all again."

Blaine was still speechless and then he broke out into a grin. "Yes," he said at last, "to someday."

\- - -

"Nick's not living with Blaine anymore," Steve said. He was staring at a text from Kurt yet again cancelling on him and it was becoming clearer to him that he'd never had Kurt Hummel, "he has an apartment and I'm pretty sure they're broken up."

Sebastian was drinking a scotch, still in pajamas with bed hair. They were in his rooms again and Steve could see that Sebastian for whatever reason wasn't bothered by the news.

"That's why I got Nick fired," he said matter of factly, "he'll be hearing about it today. I bought the gallery. I'm not one for art, but mother might like it. Her birthday is coming up, after all."

Steve gapped at him. "You can't just spend money like that, Seb," he gasped out, "you do realize that part of the reason for all of this is dad's business mistakes. We don't have that kind of money."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "yes, but what's a little loss when there is much more to be gained?"

"And what the hell are we gaining from this? Nick isn't important at this point. He and Blaine aren't together and I'm pretty much sure by now that Kurt and Blaine are."

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly, and what might mess that up? If Blaine concerned himself with helping poor Nick out. Don't you think Kurt might be bothered by that?"

"No?" Steve said, "money is the one thing that Hummels have that they don't mind giving away. To Kurt money doesn't mean anything and if money stops making Blaine worry about Nick, then Kurt himself might be the one to give it to Nick."

Sebastian smirked. He set the empty glass down on the table next to him. "Good," he said, "good. That's why that isn't what this is about."

Steve couldn't understand why his brother needed to draw out things like these, it was like he wanted Steve to guess just what was going inside his head.

"What is it about then?"

"It's about a book," Sebastian said and he was positively giddy. "Nick is writing a book and now that he's been fired, he'll have no choice but to take the advance."

"A book," Steve said, "and what does a book written by an artist matter anyway?"

It hit him then. It was a book about the Hummels. A tell all, a book that only Nick could write because Nick was that outsider that had been there and seen things that no one else knew about the Hummels. Blaine must have told him a thousand things about work or what new crazy thing was going on with Hummels. Nick probably had numbers and figures to put to things people only speculated about. And if they could somehow use that to their advantage, then maybe their plan wasn't done yet.

"How do we know it won't paint them in a good light?"

"Good, you're catching on," Sebastian said, "because we're going to be involved in every part of the publishing of that book and because someone has to talk about who Kurt Hummel really is and we know Nick doesn't like Kurt."

"Me?"

Sebastian nodded. "The book doesn't even have to be published. If we can use it to get what we need…then…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have to admit something. When I was drawing towards the end of the story way back when, when I wrote it, I realized that I made a huge mistake. One of the things I intended to bring back up was the death of Drew Anderson. His death was supposed to be related to the Smythes...however, it didn't quite fit in with how the story got shaped...and would have followed more of how the show Dirty Sexy Money went....in that the main character was trying to figure out who killed his dad...and frankly I liked what it became instead of what was planned way more...So, in changing that I changed what the Smythes were up to...which is namely to make Burt suffer and also to take his money through Kurt...
> 
> Anyhow, I decided that their plans would be foiled. Earlier in the story the phial is mentioned. That is the prototype for a natural, non-toxic fuel and Steve and Sebastian were meant to convince Kurt to go into business with them and then somehow take over the Hummel companies....well, at some point I realized this plot was just going to over extend the story so I decided to cut it out. 
> 
> So, this leads us to Nick and the book. This comes directly from the show. In which Nick (the main character and who Blaine is portraying in this fic) has divorced his wife Lisa who gets custody of their daughter and who decides to write a tell-all to support herself and her daughter after the divorce. And I thought using that would be a good tie to the show and just involve the Smythes but in a way I do feel that this is one aspect of the story that has very little foreshadowing.
> 
> And that is all...um the last two chapters will be posted at some point tomorrow.


	23. The Book

A Month Later

Nick sat on his own in a small coffee shop that he'd stumbled into one afternoon during a heavy downpour. It'd been about a month since he lost his job and Nick was having no luck trying to find another one, it was as if someone had gone and spoken to every gallery in the city about him and told them not to hire him. Nick knew that he could go to Blaine – and he might even have to if he couldn't find something in another month – and get a job through him, but he didn't want to admit to Blaine that he'd lost his job over something so stupid, or even admit that his life was falling apart and had been from the moment he moved out.

It'd been okay at first, or Nick had convinced himself as much. He'd had a plan, started working more as well as painting and drawing more to vent his frustration over it all, but after a while nothing he did could stop the pain and so he'd started writing again.

Someone coughed from behind him.

"Yes?"

"Sorry," the man said, "I couldn't help but come over, because it really must be fate that I found you and I hope you know I'm not a stalker or anything…but, um, okay, my name's Jeff and I work for Knopf, and a mutual friend gave me a page from your book. It needs a lot of work, I mean it's all over the place, but I'd love to help you get it published."

Nick stared at him. Jeff was tall, taller than he was and he was definitely handsome. He walked around to sit down and then smiled at Nick.

"No one's ever had anything like it. Lisa gave me an overview of the things you have on them and it'd be amazing to get something like that out there."

Nick started to shake his head. It was bad enough that this guy that worked at a publishing company even knew about it.

"I'm not looking to publish," Nick said, "that is just my…it's a journal, if you will, nothing more."

"But you have the inside scoop. Do you know how much money you'd make from this? Do you have any idea what anyone would pay to even just interview you, even if you didn't write the book. You've been there, you know them personally. This is…"

"Wrong," Nick finished for him, "it's wrong. I may not like the Hummels and I might very well hate Kurt Hummel, but I would not stoop so low,"

Jeff frowned at him and then in a move that was a bit forward, he grabbed Nick's hand. Nick felt his skin tingle at the touch. He'd never felt anything like this when it wasn't Blaine.

"They hurt you," Jeff said, "you're still heartbroken now, and wouldn't this just be the perfect pay back for everything?"

Nick pulled away and he stood up. "I have a daughter, Jeff, and doing this would be a step towards estranging her from me and it's not something I'm willing to do."

He was gathering his things when Jeff spoke again. "You could do it anonymously."

That made him stop. But he shook his head. No, he couldn't do this, he couldn't go and betray all the trust that Blaine had had in him by just giving out all of this information, just like that, even if he did need the money.

"No, I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that."

Jeff extended out his hand, holding out a business card towards him. For a moment Nick considered not taking it, but then he did.

"If you change your mind, call me any time," he said, and then winked, "but you can call me any time otherwise too."

"I…"

Jeff smiled at him, "I know it's a bit forward, but I like you and…we could be friends?"

Nick decided to not respond before he walked away. If Jeff really was interested, he'd get his phone number somehow, from Lisa probably.

His search for a job sent him walking around the city, but most galleries weren't hiring, and art museums wouldn't match his previous salary and most weren't looking for anyone either.

When he got back home, he couldn't help but pull out the notebook that held most of his nonsensical ramblings. He couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about it before Jeff brought it up, but Nick had never imagined that someone would offer to help him get it published. He dropped the notebook back down. No. He couldn't do it. It would be his last possible option. He still had hope of getting a job and if he couldn't then he'd move back home with his parents and figure something out. He could try and sell his art, put it online or something.

\- - -

Kurt woke up wrapped up in Blaine's arms. They were in his bed, light pouring in past a window that had not been covered by a curtain. This was the first time they'd actually fallen asleep together intentionally in his room and Kurt was happy to feel Blaine warm behind him, steady breaths brushing over his neck.

Kurt closed his eyes.

There had been many men in this bed before and only two that had actually stayed the entire night to his displeasure. Blaine being there, though, was different from anything else, maybe because Blaine just seemed to belong there and because Kurt wanted Blaine there.

When Blaine began to stir some fifteen minutes later, his arms pulled Kurt closer and his face nuzzled into his neck. Kurt smiled. He ran a hand over Blaine's arm, fingers gently grazing him, bringing goose bumps to his skin.

"Morning, you," Kurt whispered.

"I like this, waking up next to you."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

It had been years since he did truly enjoy having another person with him like this in the morning. With Steve it had been a parody of the thing, and Kurt had never felt even remotely okay during the entirety of that even though right at the start he'd tried to be.

"What time does Mia usually wake up?"

Blaine shrugged, "Probably around ten today considering last night."

Kurt grinned and turned in Blaine's arms awkwardly. "Well," he said, "that gives us almost two hours."

"Hmm, does it?"

Kurt nodded seriously and leaned closer.

They kissed gently at first, chaste kisses with two parties so comfortable that neither cared about things like morning breath or how their hair was mussed up – Blaine's in particular going in all directions.

The kisses got harder after a while, more passionate. Blaine pulled Kurt flush against him, one hand buried in Kurt's hair. It was all tongue and teeth and lack of air. Kurt gasped against him.

So far they had been keeping their relationship slow, not going farther than making out and on one occasion had gotten carried away and wound up half naked with each other before deciding to cool off. They hadn't really talked about it afterwards, and Kurt wasn't afraid to admit that he was really nervous about going to that step. For so long he'd used sex as something to try and make himself feel and it had never left him more than angry and numb. With Blaine it had to mean more and even though he knew that it would he was scared witless that it might not feel like it had all those years ago. It was irrational, kind of insane even, and thrilling in a way to know that only Blaine could make him that nervous, nervous like he hadn't felt since their first time.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and twined their fingers together, and gathered up his courage.

"Do you...um..."

He coughed.

Blaine smiled encouragingly at him, "yes?"

Kurt couldn't find the words. He could only faintly remember a time when he'd been so hesitant to make an innuendo or hint at what he wanted. He remembered he and Blaine both red faced and giggling, barely able to meet each other's eyes.

"Do you want to..."

Kurt made a motion.

"Kurt, are you blushing?"

They were the exact same words Blaine had said to him the first time. He buried his face in Blaine's neck and could feel Blaine laughing.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"No you don't," Blaine said and pulled back to stare at him "to answer you, yes. Of course, yes, but not here. Not now, like this. We're not teenagers anymore, Kurt."

That set Kurt off because although they might not be, but they were sure acting like it.

"I mean, we don't have to sneak around."

They got up after that, going into Kurt's bathroom together to brush their teeth. Kurt took the first shower because he was going to take longer with his morning routine, and then Blaine went in while Kurt finished off moisturizing before he picked out clothes.

Blaine was still in the bathroom when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Kurt was suddenly grateful that they had gotten up instead of getting into something that might have taken longer than they actually had. He thought his cheeks were still a little pink.

The door was pushed open slowly and it creaked. Mia entered, still in her pajamas, a pretty set depicting many different Disney characters. Her hair was a mess, probably tangled in places, and her eyes still looked heavy with sleep, but she had never looked more beautiful. He wanted to just gather her in his arms and cuddle her forever.

"Kurtie!" she cried, "is my daddy here?" She made an attempt at a demanding face she must have seen Rachel make.

"He's taking a shower, sweetheart, but I can help you if you need something?"

She shook her head and then without saying much else she scrambled onto his bed and got right into the middle of it the covers under her until she wriggled under. She looked precious. Kurt reached for his phone at once and unlocked it quickly, getting the camera on before he took a quick picture. He stared it for a moment, before he saved it and set his phone down to show Blaine later.

Sometimes he would still look at her and wish that he hadn't missed those precious first years of her life. He would do anything in his power to never miss anything again.

Rather than start fixing his still damp hair, he walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"And what would you like to do today? You know your daddy has to go work, but it could be a day for the two of us to do something alone."

She brought her hand to her face and placed a finger on her chin, "hmm, can we have cookies?"

Kurt laughed and then he knew just what he would do with Mia. He couldn't remember the last time he'd baked anything. He hadn't had a need to, or the time to do it.

"How would you like to make some?"

Her widened and then she launched herself at him. "Can we, Kurtie? Can we?"

Blaine choose that moment to exit the bathroom, with only Kurt's spare robe on. "Oh, hey, munchin, you're up."

She detached herself from Kurt only to face her father. "We're making cookies today, Daddy."

"Chocolate Chip?"

Kurt didn't know who was more excited, Blaine or Mia. He nodded. "Of course. Your favorite."

\- - -

Three weeks later

Blaine sat in Burt's office shocked. Burt had slowly been allowed back to his old routine, though he arrived at the office later and left earlier. He also had a whole exercise routine going and he was following a slightly better diet than the one he'd had before. But he was almost back to what he'd been like before.

"What do you mean though? He's had this written for a while?"

Burt shrugged. "I don't know, Blaine, but someone tipped one of our people off. I don't know if anything is ever for sure right now, but it's happening and your ex is behind it."

That a book like this was being written came as no surprise to Blaine. What did surprise him was that it was Nick who was writing it. He didn't know how far he could trust this unnamed source, but he knew that Nick had the information. And for something like this it wasn't facts with proof that were needed.

"What do we do, then?"

Burt shrugged. "Nothing yet. It's an unofficial book on the family, there are tons out there and this one might actually have real facts in it – it's a problem we'll have to deal with delicately. Maybe you can even stop it from being published. Talk to him."

Blaine didn't want to talk to Nick. He didn't even want to lay eyes on him, mostly because of how betrayed he felt. When he'd told Nick those things it had been with the confidence that Nick would keep them to himself and after the break up he hadn't expected that he could just betray him like that.

"I don't think I can," Blaine said, "and I am so sorry for sharing so much with him…I never thought…"

"He lost his job, Blaine," Burt said, "that's what my source said, that's why he's doing this."

He sighed. It wasn't an excuse. Nick could have done something else. He could have told him and asked for help that Blaine was willing to give.

"That doesn't matter."

Burt nodded. "You still have to talk to him. I'm sorry, and I know it's going to be awkward what with everything…but he might listen to you."

Blaine sighed and nodded. It was true, if there was anyone that Nick might listen to, it was him. He didn't like it, and he really didn't want to have to go talk to Nick, but it would probably be better coming from him than someone else in the family even if he did want to sic Rachel or Amie on him.

"I'll talk to him," he told Burt, "he wouldn't have done this without good reason."

"Money, Blaine," Burt said, "it's…everyone has always said it is the root of all evil, and sometimes I'm right there believing in all that."

Blaine grunted, but he knew there was something to that philosophy. When he was younger he might have been more ready to agree with it. Money did great things, it was a tool for amazing things, but there was such a desire for it – just like this whole mess with Steve and Sebastian – that Blaine could see how easy it was to just view it as this thing that corrupted men.

"I'll talk to him," he repeated, "is there anything else?"

Burt shook his head and he stood up from behind his desk. He hugged Blaine, "thank you," he said, "I know it's going to be hard, but we don't need a scandal right now – not when things are calming down."

And they really were calming down. Finn was slowly doing well with AA meetings and not slipping into taking a drink at a party or function. Rachel was working on another musical, this time as the lead and producer. It was something new that she claimed was going to be the next Wicked. Kurt had scoffed at her. And of course Kurt's fashion line was finally going to premiere on the runway in the next few weeks.

He'd done an anonymous show for a bunch of designers, giving them a preview first and it had been a hit. Although Kurt had hosted, no one had actually guessed they were his designs and Blaine had no doubt that he was going to be successful. A slight on his name now would be the bad publicity that he didn't need.

"Nick has perfect timing, doesn't he?"

Burt grinned. "I think that's always been the case, even with you."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

He called Nick on his way out of the office and it took Nick a few rings before he answered.

"So, I guess you've heard," he said.

"About the book? Yes. When are you free, we need to talk about this."

Nick answered almost at once, "there's nothing that we need to discuss. I'm not supposed to talk to their family lawyer."

"Oh don't give me that, Nick, this isn't you, and I don't believe for one minute that you did this out of your own accord. So what happened? And why didn't you come to me when you needed help?"

Nick didn't respond as readily and Blaine waited. The Nick he knew would have never thought to do something like this. The need for money was of course a reason for it, but Blaine couldn't wrap his mind around Nick not coming to him first before taking this option.

"I don't want your help, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "I wouldn't think less of you for asking for help, but doing this…that disappoints me. I trusted you."

"Yeah, well, I thought we were going to get married. Things change."

\- - -

"Seriously though, Finn, stop calling me. I'm busy. I'll…"

"Kurt," Steve said, "it's not your brother."

Steve sat on a Central Park bench, legs crossed, his phone pressed to his ear. He almost chuckled when he heard Kurt curse.

"Okay, um, what do you want? Should I even be talking to you? I should hang up…I should definitely hang up…"

Steve knew that he wouldn't though. He waited and then when Kurt didn't hang up, he spoke, "I realized what happened," Steve said, "what you did."

"Took you long enough, I expected you to notice earlier. It was never about the fuel Steve, not even for you even though I have no idea why you were so willing to give it away. All I wanted was what was taken from my mother. Do you even know the whole story? Do you care?"

Steve couldn't say that he knew the whole story. He couldn't say that he actually cared, either. An injustice had been done to his father and they deserved to get their revenge. He didn't understand the whole point of the swan or why his father had insisted he take it with him, but he'd never expected for it to be more precious then the fuel.

"I seriously don't know what you're still trying to achieve here, Steve, you had my father in the hospital, I obviously saw through you, and seriously you and your brother had nothing anymore. I don't know what you're trying to do…and really I have better things to do than to keep outsmarting you."

Steve scoffed. "I had you," he said, "and had it not been for whatever you were doing with the family lawyer behind his fiancé's back then everything would have worked out for me."

He uncrossed his legs and stood up, walking in the direction of the nearest street. The park was slowly changing as autumn came upon them, not every tree had begun to transition into a different color, but some had. Steve had always loved fall.

"If you're so smart, then why haven't you taken the fuel then?" Kurt asked, "why hasn't it been marketed? I did look into it. My father didn't want it, we wanted the swan more, but I've been wondering for a while why you're wasting your time trying to get my family to be destroyed at your hands and yet you can't work on rebuilding your family name in a constructive way."

Steve didn't want to admit that he'd forgotten about the fuel that technically wasn't even his or Sebastian's invention but a man that their father had met in China's. Still, that man was long dead and the fuel had been in their hands, a piece of bait for Burt Hummel. He wondered why Sebastian hadn't thought to go ahead with the production of it.

"Anyway, listen, I have no idea what you wanted, but don't call me again and just…I don't know, get a life or something."

Kurt was about to hang up. "Wait!"

"What?"

Kurt's curiosity really wasn't the best of his qualities.

"Your boyfriend's ex is writing a book about your family and there is quite the story in there about you."

Steve hung up before Kurt could react and he continued walking in the direction of his apartment. This was the last thing he would do for Sebastian. Kurt was right, this was a waste of his time. He'd have the fuel and he could go to California or some other more obscure state and patent it. It'd be something he did for once – never mind that the idea had been stolen. But, he'd had enough of everything with the Hummels even this whole thing with the book. It wasn't going to work. There was no way it would. Sebastian was grasping at straws hoping to somehow hurt them, but the book wouldn't touch them, not really.

He headed directly to the safe and checked to see the phial was there, and then he began to pack.


	24. Looking To The Future

Kurt walked quickly and with purpose towards the apartment door he'd never thought he would ever visit. Nick's building was a bit rundown and Kurt had half a mind to demand that Mia not be brought to a place like this. He knew he didn't exactly have a say in those things, though, seeing as Mia technically wasn't his daughter. He also knew that Nick did love her and would never dream of causing her harm.

But Mia wasn't the reason he was there. He was there for his family and for Blaine. When he reached the door he raised his fist and knocked. It took a few minutes but eventually Nick answered and soon as he did he stared at Kurt with obvious surprise.

"Oh," he said, "it's you. Come in I guess."

Kurt stepped inside and took a moment to look around. The room was a bit of a mess with paintings and other pieces of art hanging from any wall with space or leaning against walls and each other. A lap top sat on the couch and a notebook full of notes on the coffee table. Some clothes were strewn around the room as well as food containers. Mia definitely didn't need to be coming around to an environment like this.

"It's a bit messy," Nick said and rubbed the back of his neck, "but, um, you can sit anywhere. I – what the hell are you doing here, Kurt?"

Kurt set his bag down gently on a chair, but he remained standing. "I came to talk to you. Blaine doesn't know I'm here and he's going to call you up later to set up a meeting, but I thought I could see you first. He's upset about it, and I don't want him to do something hastily."

Nick eyed him. "Okay," he said, "so talk."

Kurt nodded. He walked a few steps towards one of the paintings, "you were never much of a writer," he said, "these are beautiful."

"Flattery isn't going to help. So I'm writing a book, nothing you say's going to stop me from…"

"There are other lawyers out there. Good ones," Kurt said, "my dad doesn't want to involve Blaine in this – he doesn't want to hurt Mia – but I want you to know that we will take legal action if it comes to it. I personally think you're being smart for once, taking what you have and using it. It's a bit hypocritical, all things considered, but then you do what you have to do, right?"

Nick stared at him for a moment and then he crossed his arms. "What do you want Kurt?"

"I want to give you something," Kurt said and walked back to his bag, "and you might not want it, but I want you to hold on to it because there are other options."

He pulled out a checkbook and ripped out one of the checks, already written out.

"No," Nick said, "no, I won't take money from you. I'm not going to stoop so low as to take some hand out from the likes of you."

Kurt laughed. He'd expected as much. "You're not just taking money from me," Kurt said, "I am buying two of your paintings. I know you, Nick, and I know how you feel about your art. It's still as good as ever and yet it piles up in this living room when it's supposed to be out there for the world to see."

Nick stared at him, but he neither moved to take the check that Kurt was extending towards him or towards his paintings.

"I haven't decided which I want yet," Kurt continued, "I'll have to look through them, but this is what I'm doing."

"Why?"

Kurt shrugged at him and he walked to the farther wall to look at the paintings hanging there. They were all beautiful, some full of color, bright with happiness and feelings and others darker more depressing; a few depicted people, others landscapes, and a few random objects.

"Mia is amazing," Kurt said as he moved one of them out of the way, "she is sweet and beautiful, and smart and I owe that not only to Blaine but to you. I love that little girl like my own and I know she will always hold you close in her heart because you are her dad in a way that I won't be and I don't want to ignore that you are having a hard time right now or for her to know what you did against her family with this book. Nick, no matter what we do, we're connected through her and I will not let you hurt her that way."

Nick frowned at him and Kurt turned away, back to the paintings. It was hard to choose, really, they were all so good. Kurt had met Nick in an art class, something about drawing. He'd taken it to hone his skills with designing and Nick had sat down next to him, a boy far more talented than Kurt.

They'd gone out to eat once, talking about a project. They'd become friends, meeting up to study or so Nick could help Kurt with the techniques they were being taught. He'd introduced him to Blaine halfway through the semester, meeting up for coffee and Blaine had liked him well enough but Nick had disliked him at once. Sometimes long after the fact, Kurt had wished he'd never introduced them.

"You care about her a lot," Nick said.

"Of course. I love her."

"Oh."

Kurt nodded a little, "we're sort of family, aren't we? I'm her cousin and you're her father. We should be friends, at least. We're going to be in each other's lives for a long time and this isn't me just helping you, it's thanking you for being so good with her. I think I'll take this one."

Kurt walked around a little more and tried to make up his mind about the second painting.

"I should add I could give a fuck about the book. I could care less if you dragged my family's name through the mud like that, it's press. It gets them talking and you know, I made the decision to put my name to my work and no publicity is bad publicity when I'm putting my designs out there."

Nick looked thoughtfully at him.

"I'm here to make sure you do the right thing, because I cannot stop Blaine from doing what he wants to do much less than I can stop my father and then where will you be? Without a daughter and without the money you hope to get. This one. I'll take this one."

Kurt was slightly surprised that Nick was letting him just take the two pieces of art without saying anything. He dropped the check face down on top of the lap top.

"You have an amazing talent, Nick, you always have, and the world will know it. Spend the money well."

He picked up the two paintings and then his bag.

"I hope you do the right thing."

\- - -

Blaine sighed and tried to glare at Rachel across from him.

"You have to start looking into these things, Blaine," Rachel said, "if you want her to go to a good school then it's important. Finn and I looked two years ahead of when Shelby would be in preschool and with Mike it's a bit easier of course."

Amie who sat next to him grabbed his hand. "Mia's smart," she said, "she'll get in anywhere."

"Who seriously thought that making preschool applications harder than college applications would be a good idea?" Blaine groaned and looked at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Well those are for the best schools in New York," Amie offered, "they're bound to be a bit…"

"Dalton wasn't even this hard to get into," Blaine added.

They were in the dining room and it was just before dinner. When Blaine had asked Rachel earlier in the week for help figuring out where he might send Mia to preschool she'd been happy to get him all the necessary information but Blaine hadn't foreseen that she might assume he'd be sending her to the more expensive prestigious ones. But after some persuasion from Amie and Rachel he'd agreed it was probably for the best.

After all, he could both afford those and they would be the best as far as education and care went. He didn't like the idea of the forms or the fact that other parents had probably had those filled out months or even years in advance or even that she might not get a spot in the next year, but he did want the best for Mia and if this was it, then he would fight for it.

He heard the elevator open down the hall and then familiar footsteps. Kurt was home. Blaine felt himself smile.

Kurt had been very secretive that morning, rushing out to a meeting that Blaine knew had nothing to do with his clothes because Kurt had been celebrating the end of those meetings the night before.

He heard something being set down and then Kurt walked into the dining room with a small satisfied grin that told Blaine that Kurt had definitely been up to something.

"Is Kurtie home?"

Blaine couldn't say anything before the ball of excitement that was Mia had entered the room. She threw herself at Kurt and he picked her up easily, setting her against his hip. He kissed her cheek and rubbed their noses together.

"Hello, darling," he said, "have you been good?"

"Yup."

He smiled, eyes never leaving her face, "I hope so."

Blaine could not get enough of them, of Kurt and Mia together just as he had always wanted – the two most important people in his life. Mia had dropped her head to Kurt's shoulder and he carried her like she weighed nothing which Blaine knew wasn't true because she was growing constantly.

"Kurtie, did you finish the dress?"

"Not yet," Kurt answered, "but I think I'll work on it after dinner, should be done tomorrow."

"Oh, no you don't," Blaine said, "you are helping me fill out some forms and telling me where you were off to all day."

Mia pouted and Kurt copied her.

Rachel and Amie were staring at them, grinning and Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's not going to work."

Kurt and Mia looked more and more alike every day. They looked like father and daughter and Mia was so taken with Kurt that Blaine sometimes wondered if she knew somehow that he had always been meant to be her other father. She did know he and Kurt were in a relationship. They'd explained that to her some weeks ago and she'd taken it rather well.

Kurt dropped into a chair. "Forms for what?"

"Preschool," Blaine said, "I'm already late on about half of these, but Rachel says it's manageable."

"I helped them with Shelby's," Kurt admitted, "Finn kept coming to me to ask questions about his own kid." He rolled his eyes, "I guess if we must. Does, um…does Nick know about…"

"Don't talk to me about him."

Kurt inhaled a breath. He and Amie shared a glance. Immediately Blaine knew that the person Kurt had gone to see that morning was Nick.

"What did you do?"

Kurt bit down on his lip. "I went to talk to him about the book and a few other things," Kurt said, "you realize, I hope, that you can't just take Mia from him, right?"

Blaine shrugged, "he doesn't have any claim on her…she's my daughter."

Mia lifted her head, but Kurt reached up and drew his fingers through her hair gently and she dropped back down. She must have been tired from playing with Shelby and Mike all morning.

"She's his daughter too, Blaine, and you can't do that to him."

"After what he's doing to you? To your family? I think I have the right to do at least that."

"Well, I hope that after our talk that book won't see the light of day," Kurt said, "but I don't have any idea what he'll do. I'm going to help him out. I bought two of his paintings and I'm showing them to a friend of mine."

Blaine gaped at Kurt. Had he always been so selfless and so ready to help others, even the man that was writing a slanderous book about his family – the man that had taken his place with Blaine and Mia for so long?

"You're too good," Blaine muttered, "much too wonderful for the likes of him."

"Oh, stop it," Kurt hissed, "stop it right now, Blaine Anderson, Nick is not the bad guy. Don't you get it? Don't you understand that this is all a game? This is Sebastian Smythe's work. Unlike someone, I went and looked for the reason why and did you know that Nick has been blacklisted at almost every art gallery in New York? Well, he is, and Smythe's to blame for it. So, yeah, I went and overpaid for two of his paintings and tomorrow night I am giving one as a gift to a good friend. Nick is Mia's father and I will not have her resent him for a stupid mistake induced by a Smythe."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to lean over and press his lips against Kurt's. He wanted nothing more than push the nicely stacked forms off the table and kiss him senseless until they lost themselves to each other. It was too bad that Mia was half asleep on Kurt's lap and that Amie and Rachel were still there watching them silently.

"He's not going to publish the book?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "I hope he won't. Even if he does, we'll deal with it together and that isn't going to destroy us."

\- - -

Kurt was seated across from his father when they got the news. Nick wasn't publishing his book. To add to that, Nick's friend Jeff had actually been called by Sebastian to meet up and Sebastian had proceeded to offer Jeff a bribe to steal the book and publish it anyway.

"We don't have actual proof," Burt said, "and that's not going to be easy to attain, but I don't think he'll be much trouble for us now. Not now his brother's left and he has no other way in. Even if he tries something, he won't get far. And we have a good lawyer. Jeff filed a claim about the bribe and that will do something, but for now everything is as good as it's going to get."

Kurt grinned. Sebastian Smythe would always be someone that could cause problems, and there was no doubt that he'd do something again, but for now he was out of the way and they could figure out how to really get rid of him soon enough.

"I'm glad Nick's doing the right thing," Kurt said, "Blaine's still not too happy with him, but he's going to see Mia next weekend so it's progress."

Burt nodded and tapped his fingers together, "you're not here for small talk. What do you want, Kurt?"

Kurt looked down at his hands. He still wasn't sure if this was going a bit fast, but he knew that he wanted to do it and that was all that really should matter.

"I want to create a trust fund for Mia," Kurt said, "I'll use my own money if I have to – from Mom's side."

Burt grinned. "You really love her, don't you?"

Kurt nodded at once, "of course I do. Blaine doesn't know I'm doing this, but he's been figuring things out about school and it just dawned on me that I wanted to do this for her. I want her to be able to do anything she wants and be whoever she wants to be, not held back by anything."

"We would never not give her anything she needs," Burt said, "Amie is her mother."

"On paper, and she has no rights. I want this to be something just for Mia aside from anything. So that no matter what happens to me and Blaine she'll have something. Seeing what Nick had to go through, I don't want that for her."

Kurt wrung his hands. He was sure his father would agree to it, and he had the means to create one on his own, but he wanted to be able to do it with his family just as they had done for Shelby and Mike. Mia deserved that.

"Does Blaine know about this?"

Kurt shrugged. He didn't. Kurt wasn't sure if he would agree or not, but Kurt was determined to do it and Blaine would have to just understand that Kurt was doing it out of his fondness and love for Mia.

"Hmmm," Burt said, "when would the money be available to her?"

"Twenty fifth birthday," Kurt answered at once.

Burt nodded. "Sounds reasonable. I'll have my assistant get to it."

Kurt grinned. "Thank you, dad."

"But you have to tell Blaine about it."

"I know."

His father nodded and then picked up a few papers from the folder he'd been perusing. When he didn't hear Kurt get up he sighed.

"What else?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about me asking Blaine to marry me?"

Burt began to laugh.

"I know it hasn't been that long, but we've wasted enough time without being together already and I just…I think we're ready this time and I'll have to talk to Mia about it, but I think I want this now and…"

"And he's going to say yes."

Kurt shook his head, "I can only hope."

\- - -

"You do realize you've been living here for the past three weeks, right?"

Blaine lifted his head. He was seated at the dining room table again poring over a few documents that Burt had told him to look over about opening a new bank account. He wasn't entirely sure why Burt needed another bank account, but he was dealing with it anyway.

"Have I?"

Amie nodded and pulled out a chair to sit down, "yup, Mia loves it. I think she's really liking it here."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not," Blaine said, "children shouldn't get everything they want just because they want it. I hope you're not spoiling her."

Amie rolled her eyes and lifted her arm to punch him gently, "she needs a cool aunt that will spoil her. Between you, Kurt, and Nick she's going to be a smart level headed girl. But, back to my point, when are you making it official?"

"Making what official?"

"You and Mia moving here."

Blaine shook his head. "I think that's moving a bit fast isn't it? And…kind of a little awkward."

"Rachel and Finn live here," Amie said, "and Kurt could probably be persuaded to move to his part of the house. Privacy. It's bigger than your apartment."

Blaine closed the folder. Everything looked to be in order even if Blaine had no idea what its purpose would be.

"The way things are now are just fine, I don't think even if I married Kurt that it'd want to just move into this place with his parents and brother. I don't know how Kurt feels about it, but I'd rather have our own place, separate."

Amie didn't respond, but then she got up. "Alright, well, I'm taking Mia out for a girl's day. I'm waiting for Kurt to dress her – she insisted he do it."

Blaine couldn't help a small smile. Kurt and Mia were as thick as thieves lately and he loved it. Mia had even told him the other night that he was her best friend. He loved their relationship and how easy it was for Kurt to just be whatever Mia needed. He was so different from Nick and even Blaine himself that everything he brought to Mia was new and interesting and she was fascinated. She'd never met someone that could make her clothes, or someone that could bake with her, or fix her hair in many different styles.

"She says he's the best at picking clothes," Blaine said, "she's not wrong."

"Little fashionista in training," Amie said and grinned fondly, "but she's still into the whole performing thing, right?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't think that will ever go away. I used to say she'd be Rachel – but maybe a less intense version of that?"

Mia and Kurt appeared then, Kurt holding Mia's hand while Mia chattered at him about something. She stopped to run to him and hug him.

"Daddy, Kurtie made me another dress!"

Blaine chuckled. She would always wear Kurt Hummel originals, ones made special just for her.

"I can see that, sweetheart, it's beautiful. You look just like a princess."

"I think so too," Amie declared, "and I think the princess and I have a shopping trip, hmmm?"

Blaine had just opened his mouth to warm Amie about their trip, but Kurt beat him to it.

"Don't buy out the store," he started with, "I know how you are Amie and I hope you consider she is growing. Also, if you give her fast food or sugar, you're keeping her for the night."

"Duly noted."

Mia hugged him and then Kurt goodbye and then she was off with her mother. As odd as it was seeing Mia with Kurt and seeing their similarities it was odder still to see Mia with Amie.

"One day, she's going to realize how much she looks like Amie," he said.

"And one day we'll sit down and have a talk with her and let her know that she's a very special girl who has too many parents."

Kurt dropped himself into Blaine's lap and let out a huff of breath.

"Exaggerating," Kurt muttered and pecked his lips, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded seriously. "I've been thinking lately that maybe it's time we label this thing between us…and while I was trying to figure out what to call you, I couldn't find the right word. You're not my boyfriend, and lover's not exactly true, and Amie made a whole list of ridiculous things I could call you and the only thing that I want to say when I introduce you to someone else is, this is my husband."

Blaine's breath caught. He couldn't form words; his mind a jumble of puzzle pieces trying to fit together to make him understand.

"Husband," he managed to squeak a moment later.

Kurt turned a little, eyes fixed on his face, "yes," he breathed, "my husband, my partner, my best friend, my Blaine."

"My Kurt," Blaine whispered. He reached up to cup Kurt's face, "yes. Yes. A million times yes. I've been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever."

Kurt began to laugh. He leaned forward and their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry for that," Kurt said, "it's the biggest mistake I've ever made."

Kurt reached into his pocket and he pulled out a box. He opened it with shaking fingers and passed it to Blaine. The ring inside was not new and Blaine gasped when he saw it.

"Is this…"

"The one you sold?" Kurt asked, "yeah. My dad bought it, he didn't tell me until a few days ago and I know they might bring up some bad memories, so we can get new ones if you want, but I thought you might want to see it."

Blaine took the ring out of the box. Seeing Kurt's ring had been one thing, but this one he'd actually imagined somewhere in Europe on the finger of some guy or girl.

"No, they're perfect. They're us, Kurt, finding their way back to each other against all odds."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt took the ring from Blaine and slid it onto Blaine's finger. A perfect fit, even after all those years.

"Yours?"

Kurt lifted the necklace from under his clothes. Blaine reached to undo the clasp and he too took the ring and put it on Kurt's finger. The two of them stared at the rings and they both looked away, letting their eyes meet. It had been a long time coming, but finally Blaine was back where he belonged. It wasn't about the money or the prestige, or anything else that everyone else would accuse him of. Instead it was about the beautiful boy he'd first met in this house…it was about the young man that had become his best friend…it was about the men they'd finally become. It was about coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. I think to some extent it was rushed and that there is a lot missing and not completely closed but this is where I leave the story. I hope everyone of you reading has enjoyed it and I am so glad that there was an audience for it even though it is an older fic. Thank you for reading and going through this journey with me. 
> 
> -Erika


End file.
